Hanya Sebatas Mimpi
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: Yunho berharap apa yang selama ini ia mimpikan tidaklah menjadi kenyataan. Namun, nyatanya mimpi itu bukan Hanya Sebatas Mimpi. Appanya memang meninggal dihadapannya. Kematian dari sosok yang begitu dikaguminya itu membuat dirinya berubah. YunJae Fanfiction... Last Chapter update! COMPLETE/ Berminat?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Author : Little Dream**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast : Shim(Jung) Changmin. Park Yoochun. Kim Junsu. And Many Other**

**Genre : Romance. Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, (miss)Typo(s), YAOI, Alur sangat lambat, Cerita Berantakan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**Happy Reading:**

"_Yah_..!"seiring dengan derap langkah yang tidak pelan disertai dengan sebuah teriakan membahana dari seorang _namja_ cantik berambut hitam panjang. Membuat sebuah kegaduhan disebuah rumah besar bercat putih siang itu.

Seorang _yeojya_ paruh baya menahan kerah baju sosok yang berusaha melewatinya, "Jung Changmin..." tegurnya dengan suara lembut pada _namja_ jangkung anak dari sahabatnya yang benar-benar telah ia anggap sebagai anaknya itu.

"_Ahjumma_, lepaskan aku, _ne_?!" pinta Changmin. Wanita yang dipanggilnya_ ahjumma _itu hanya tersenyum manis dan menggelengkan kepalnya pelan. Menghadirkan kerucutan bibir pada _namja_ itu.

"_Aigoo_... Changminnie sangat tidak cocok membuat ekspresi seperti itu." Godanya pada Changmin yang kemudian memasang wajah gusar dan berusaha untuk melepaskanjari-jari lentik Mrs. Kim yang memengang kerah bajunya. Changmin sungguh merasa tersiksa. Ingatkan Changmin bahwa tinggi _ahjummma_nya hanya mencapai dadanya saja.

"_Ahjumma, jebal_..," mohonnya yang hanya mendapatkan sebuah gelengan kepala. Membuat Changmin semakin merasa gusar.

"Hosh... hosh... _um-umma_... hah... tahan tiang listrik itu tetap disisimu dan akan aku buat ia lebih pendek dari ayam bangkok. Hah... hah..." Sebuah suara lembut yang tidak mampu tertutupi meskipun tengah dalam keadaan nafas terengah itu membuat Changmin mendengus kesal becampur geli mendengar apa yang baru saja anak dari wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibunya itu ucapkan. Ia kemudian melipat tangnnya didepan dada–pasrah–menunggu apapun yang akan ia dapatkan kali ini.

Setelah mengatur napasnya, _namja_ cantik Changmin yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mendekat. Tangannya yang terbalut kulit warna putih bersih ia sodorkan pada Changmin. "Berikan..!" pintanya dengan kesal.

Changmin tetap bergeming membuat Jaejoong menatap memelas pada '_umma'_nya yang telah melepaskan Changmin. "Changmin-ah..." tegur Nyonya Kim.

"_Shirreo_." Tolak Changmin. "Ck. _Ahjumma _selalu membela Jae–"

"–panggil aku _hyung, _Jung Changmin." Potong Jaejoong tidak terima.

Changmin berdecak, "_Ne, ne_... tapi, jangan harap aku akan memberikan ini padamu, _hyung_. Tidak akan. Sekalipun _ahjumma_ membelamu." Ucap Changmin. Ia menyeringai seraya menunjuk dengan tangan kirinya sebuah amplop berwarna merah jambu yang sengaja ia goyang-goyangkan dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat Jaejoong–sang pemilik amplop–membelalakan mata besarnya.

"_Yah_..!" seru Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa itu, Changmin-ah..?" tanya Mrs. Kim penasaran. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong yang tengah meloncat-lancat berusaha menggapai amplop yang entah apa isinya itu dari tangan Changmin.

"_Mollayo, ahjumma_. Sepertinya surat cinta. Aku belum sempat membacanya." Jawab Changmin seraya menghindar dari Jaejoong yang makin bringas.

"B-bukan, _umma_. Changmin hanya asal menebak saja." Kilah Jaejoong disela perjuangannya.

"Kenapa gugup begitu, Joongie..?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan nada menggoda. Kembali menghadirkan semburat merah dipipi Jaejoong yang putih dan seringai lebih lebar dari Changmin.

"_A-aniyo_. Siapa yang gugup." Jawab Jaejoong dengan terbata yang justru menunjukan kegugupannya. Sama sekali tidak mampu menyelamatkan dirinya yang sepertinya mulai terpojok–lagi. Apalagi melihat sang _umma_ yang menampilkan raut tak percaya.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa terpojok dengan tatapan menggoda dari sang _umma_. Mata _big doe_nya kembali membelalak saat mendapati Changmin berhasil meloloskan diri dari jangkauannya. Dengan segera ia membawa langkah kaki jenjangnya mengejar Changmin setelah menyempatkan diri mencium pipi kiri Mrs. Kim. "_Yah_..! jangan lari kau, Jung Changmin!"

Mrs. Kim tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekanakan dari anak dan sosok yang sudah ia anggap anaknya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mahfum saat Jaejoong dan Changmin kembali berkejar-kejaran. Sampai suara telepon rumah yang berdering membuat Mrs. Kim terpaksa beranjak dari tempatnya. Menjauh dan melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua anak-'anak'nya yang memang _hyperaktif._

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar Negeri dibandara Incheon. Kaca mata hitam yang dikenakannya menyembunyikan mata musang yang mampu meluluhkan jutaan _yeojya_ meskipun tatapannya begitu dingin dan tajam jika melihatnya. Hal yang justru membuat para _yeojya_ itu penasaran, akankah dan bisakah ada tatapan lain yang bisa diperlihatkan oleh _namja_ itu.

Jung Yunho, nama _namja_ tampan itu menyapukan pandangannya, berharap ia menemukan sosok yang sama dengan sebuah foto yang tengah ia pegang. Sebelah tangan kokohnya yang terbebas mendorong sebuah troli yang terisi satu kopor besar dan sebuah tas berukuran sedang.

"Yunho!"seruan itu membuat Yunho menatap liar pada sekelilingnya. Dan... dapat. Yunho mendapati seseorang yang memang tengah dicarinya.

Dengan langkah yang panjang, kaki jenjangnya menghampiri sosok _namja_ paruh baya semenjak memanggilnya melukiskan sebuah senyum lembut.

Setelah berada dihadapan _namja_ itu Yunho membungkukan badannya, "_Annyeong haseyo_, Kim _ahjussi_." Sapanya sopan.

Tuan Kim mengangguk membalas sapaan dari Yunho. Ia menepuk pelan bahu tegap Yunho. "Sebaiknya kita lekas. Kau pasti lelah, bukan?" ujarnya yang tentu disetujui oleh Yunho yang memang lelah.

"_Ne, gamsha hamnida, ahjusshi_."

Kedua _namja_ berbeda usia yang menjadi perhatian dalam arti yang berbeda karena sama-sama memiliki kharisma yang tinggi dan kuat itu meninggalkan bandara. Membuat gerutuan kecewa dari beberapa _yeojya_ dan helaan napas lega dari beberapa _namja_ karena iri dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh mereka.

.

.

Merasa bosan keadaan yang sepi, Yunho melemparkan pandangnnya pada jalanan dan gedung-gedung tinggi disepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya melalui kaca jendela mobil yang membawanya.

"Bagaimana Korea menurutmu, Yunho-ah..?" tanya Mr. Kim memecah keheningan.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Mr. Kim yang duduk disampingnya. "Banyak yang berubah dari terakhir aku berada disini _ahjussi_." Jawabnya. "Sepertinya udaranya-pun tidak sebagus dulu." Komentarnya. Ia memandang kembali kearah jalanan yang cukup padat yang diikuti pila oleh Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim menggangguk ,"Hm... kau benar." Gumam Mr. Kim menyetujui.

Suasana-pun kembali hening karena Yunho tidak menanggapi gumaman dari Mr. Kim yang sebenarnya juga tidak mengharapkan sebuah jawaban ataupun tanggapan.

Mr. Kim menatap lekat pada Yunho. Hatinya sebenarnya bertanya-tanya mengapa Yunho–anak dari sahabat terbaiknya–yang dulu ia kenal begitu ceria kini justru begitu pendiam dan terkesan dingin. Meskipun Yunho tetap sosok yang sopan dan ramah, namun setiap _namja_ tampan itu menatap atau berbicara bergitu datar tidak ekspresi sama sekali. Terlebih ekspresi wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak dan terbaca. Mr. Kim tidak mempermasalahkan untuk hal itu, hanya saja, ia merasa begitu khawatir pada Yunho yang sifatnya terlalu banyak berubah.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit, Yunho kini telah berada didepan rumah Mr. Kim. Rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil yang terletak disalah satu kawasan perumahan elit di Seoul. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat sayup-sayup indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah teriakan yang membuat tubuhnya menegang dan dadanya sesak karena mendadak hidungnya tiba-tiba seperti tidak dapat menghirup oksigen disekitar untuknya bernapas. Teringat dan sedikit terbayang akan hal yang ingin dilupakannya namun entah mengapa begitu mengikatnya.

"Ayu masuk, Yunho. Agar kau bisa segera mengistirahatkan tubuhmu." Ajakan dari Mr. Kim yang menepuk bahunya membuat Yunho yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya karena teriakan yang kini sudah tidak lagi terdengar kembali tersadar dan sedikit bisa bernapas dengan normal.

Yunho memejamkan matanya erat berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang itu. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat. "_Ne, ahjussi_."

Mr. Kim tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan mendahului Yunho tanpa mengetahui Yunho yang sejenak seperti kehilangan napasnya. Begitu hebatkah Yunho menyembuyikan semuanya?

.

.

My Littlel Dream

.

.

Jaejoong melebarkan senyumnya saat sebuah _Ipod_ yang begitu disayangi oleh '_namdongsaeng_'nya yang lebih muda dua tahuan darinya itu berhasil didadaptkannya. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar cepat karena ia kini tengah berlari–menghindari kejaran langkah kaki panjang dari Changmin.

"Hihihi... Joongie tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkannya." Ucapnya. Ia memegang dengan erat _ipod_ Changmin. Takut-takut jatuh karena pelariannya.

"_Hyung_, apapun boleh kau ambil. Tapi jangan _ipod_ itu." Teriak Changmin yang kini jaraknya sudah tidak jauh dari Jaejoong.

"_Shirreo_."

"_Yah,hyung_..! pelan-pelan larinya. Kau tahu _ipod_ itu sangat berarti untukku."

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya pada Changmin. Dengan cepat ia meraih gagang pintu. Dan...

'Brug'

Jaejoong memekik saat kepalanya membentur... dada seseorang? Ia memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan dirinya tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangan. Bayangan rasa sakit sudah memenuhi kepalanya saat lantai–tempat yang ia yakini akan menjadi landasan jatuhnya itu–terlintas, hingga...

Sepuluh detik kemudian, tubuh Jaejoong yang seharusnya merasakan sakit pada punggungnya karena tarikan grafitasi tidak juga merasakan sakit seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Bingung. Jaejoong dengan mata yang terpejam mengerutkan keningnya. Sebelah matanya dengan takut-takut ia buka. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar karena mendapati mata musang dari sosok _namja_ tampan yang diyakini Jaejoong kini tengah menyangga tubuh mungilnya dengan lengan kokoh milik _namja_ itu.

Jaejoong terpaku dengan keadaannya saat ini. Begitu dekat. Aroma tanah basah bercampur _mint_ yang maskulin segara menyergap memenuhi indera penciuman Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap _namja_ itu dengan lekat seperti tengah menilai. Sesaat kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah _namja_ tampan itu, "Kenapa begitu sepi?" ucap Jaejoong sendu.

Yunho–_namja_ tampan itu membelalakan mata musangnya. Kaget mendengar ucapan Jaejoong dan sentuhan dari _namja_ cantik yang kini tengah ditopangnya. Ia semakin kaget saat melihat mata indah milik Jaejoong berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya air mata itu luruh dan membasahi wajah putihnya.

"Ekhem... apa–Jaejoongie, _wae geurae_?" Mr. Kim yang semula ingin menegur Yunho dan Jaejoong saat kedua orang yang terpaku dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang cukup manis itu justru bertanya khawatir karena melihat Jaejoong menangis dihadapan Yunho yang telah menegakkan tubuh putera tunggalnya itu.

"_Appa_..." panggil Jaejoong kemudian menghambur memeluk Mr. Kim. _Namja_ berusia empat puluh tahun itu menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian. Ia kemudian menatap Changmin yang sepertinya juga ikut terpaku bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Ssh... _uljimma_." Jaejoong terisak dalam pelukan _appa_nya. Ia tidak mengerti tentang dirinya, mengapa dadanya berdenyut begitu sakit saat melihat tatapan mata dan wajah datar dari _namja_ yang ia yakini adalah Jung Yunho, kakak dari Jung Chagmin yang sudah dibicarakan keluarganya seminggu belakangan ini.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak paham mengapa ia tidak mampu menahan tangisnya. Jaejoong hanya merasakan dan melihat ada rasa kosong yang begitu banyak pada Yunho, ada rasa kesendirian. kesepian dan kehampaan tergambar dari wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ada rasa pedih dan luka yang begitu dalam dibalik tatapan matanya yang datar. Sebenarnya apa, dan bagaimana Yunho bisa mendapatkan hal itu.

Dan, Benarkah... benarkah... perasaan seperti itu yang tengah Yunho sembunyikan?

"_Jja_, Changmin-ah, kau bawa Jaejoong masuk." Ujar Mr. Kim. Ia menyerahkan Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah sedikit lebih tenang pada Changmin yang hanya berdiri kaku karena kehadiran kakak kandung yang belum benar-benar berkomunikasi dengannya beberapa tahun lamanya.

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong dan Changmin masuk, ia mendnekat pada Yunho yang masih terdiam. Tetap, sekeras apapun usaha Mr. Kim membaca ekspresi Yunho ia tidak pernah bisa tahu.

"Maaf jika kau tidak nyaman karena tindakan Jaejoong, Yunho-ah. Akan _ahjussi_ tanyakan padanya nanti." Yunho merasa sedikit hangat saat Mr. Kim menakan pelan bahunya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis menenangkan Mr. Kim yang tampak kahwatir, "_Gwaenchanayo, ahjussi_." Ucapnya.

.

.

Bulan kini telah bertahta disinggasananya, menggantikan sang Matahari menerangi bumi dengan sinarnya saat malam tiba. Disebuah kamar luas bercat putih dengan pernik berbau _Hello Kitty_ dan Gajah yang diketahui milik dari Kim Jaejoong terlihat suram. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu terlihat dan terasa ceria yang menggambarkan pemiliknya.

"Hei... pawang Gajah. Kau bisa merusak lampu jika kau terus memainkannya seperti itu." Tegur Changmin yang mulai jengah. Lima belas menit keberadaannya dikamar _namja _cantik yang enggan dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_ itu hanya mendapati Jaejoong yang berbaring tengkurap dengan posisi melintang memainkan saklar lampu duduk yang berkabel sedikit panjang dari meja nakas.

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya. Perlahan ia mendekat karena Jaejoong tidak juga menanggapi meskipun kata yang Jaejoong tidak sukai telah ia suarakan. "Ada apa? Kau membuat _ahjumma_ dan _ahjusshi _khawatir." Tanya Changmin lembut. Merasa khawatir juga pada Jaejoong yang semenjak pertemuannya dengan Yunho bersikap aneh, "Kenapa murung begini, _eoh_? Keluar dulu dan makan, tidak enak sama Yunho _hyung_ kalau kau terus seperti ini. Ia pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu." Ia mengelus surai lembut hitam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan tangannya menekan saklar lampu. Membuat kamar Jaejoong begitu gelap karena Jaejoong berhenti saat saklar lampu menunjuk tombol _off_. Ia mendekat dan kemudian memeluk Changmin, "Changmin-ah..." panggilnya. Ia tidak akan takut meskipun dalam keadaan gelap yang dibencinya karena ada Changmin.

"Hm..."

Suasana hening. Namun, Changmin sengaja membiarkannya, karena ia tahu Jaejoong tengah mengatur kata-kata maupun perasaannya untuk kaliamat yang ia akan dengar selanjutnya.

"Untuk satu alasan..." mulain Jaejoong. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, "Satu alasan yang tidak bisa aku tahu dan pahami, rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat Yunho. A-aku tidak mengerti namun, entah mengapa aku bisa melihat luka dimata Yunho. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk sok tahu, Hiks... hanya saja... wajah Yunho yang datar seperti itu seperti menyimpan kepedihan dan rasa sepinya seorang diri. Ia seperti menaggung beban yang berat tanpa ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Membuat hatinya seperti hampa dan kosong. A-aku..." Racau Jaejoong. Ia kembali terisak dan tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Hatinya terasa begitu sesak.

"Ssh... tenanglah." Ucap Changmin menenangkan. "Itu, itu... Mungkin saja, kau benar." tanggap Changmin. Ia sendir bingung harus menaggapi seperti apa. Karena, mungkin memang itu yang kini tengah Yunho rasakan saat sesaat tadi ia melihat Yunho yang tegang saat Jaejoong menyentuh wajah _namja_ yang tingginya sama dengannya itu.

Apalagi ia mengenal Jaejoong yang memang sangat peka pada perasaan seseorang. Jaejoong memang bisa dengan mudah menebak perasaan seseorang dengan melihat mata atupun ekspresi wajahnya. Dan juga, perasaan Jaejoong yang begitu sensitif hanya berlaku untuk orang yang sudah ia kenal dan tahu lama. Sedangkan, Yunho... mereka sama sekali belum _namja_ itu kecuali tahu nama dan fotonya saja.

Namun, Changmin tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan semudah itu. Karena ia belum mengenal Yunho lama. Karena, selama ini meskipun ia adik kandung dari Yunho, ia tidak tinggal bersama dengan Yunho semenjak kecil–sejak kematian _appa_nya. Ia dirawat oleh keluarga Kim, sementara Yunho tinggal di Jepang.

Entahlah, Yunho bahkan tidak membiarkan untuk dirinya berkomunikasi dengan hyungnya itu. Changmin dan Yunho hanya tahu saling bersaudara. Tidak lebih dari. Tidak terjalin hubungan emosional antara dua putera dari keluarga Jung.

.

.

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok yang terletak disamping pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya tersilang dedepan dada. Saat ia tidak sengaja lewat didepan kamar Jaejoong ia mendengar kalimat Jaejoong menarik untuk terhenti dan ada dorongan yang memintaya untuk menyimak.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya saat mendadak Jaejoong... _namja_ cantik itu, tiba-tiba saja memenuhi pikirannya, tubuh mungilnya, raut sendunya, mata indahnya, entah mengapa mebuat Yunho merasakan hal berbeda. Hal yang harus segera ditepisnya atau akan ada orang lain yang akan merasakan lukanya.

Dan... Yunho yang telah terbiasa sendirian melewati semuanya tidak akan memberikan ijin pada siapapun–terlebih Jaejoong untuk mengusik perasaanya. Ia harus membangun bentengnya lebih tinggi dan kuat untuk menghalau Jaejoong masuk dalam lingkup dunianya. Yunho sadar satu hal dirinya bahkan mampu dengan cepat terseret dalam tatapan mata hitam Jaejoong yang bening, dan sepertinya Jaejoong akan mampu dengan begitu mudah untuk menghancurkan paertahanannya.

.

.

"Appa_ lihat, lihat... Yunho meraih juara satu." Ucap Yunho diselingi dengan isak. Dengan tangan yang kini telah memerah terbalut dengan darah ia menunjukan sebuah piala dan piagam atas nama Jung Yunho sebagai peraih juara satu dalam lomba olah raga Hapkido. Tubuh kecilnya yang berusia sepuluh tahun bergetar dengan hebat. Matanya yang tajam mengalirkan bulir air mata yang tidak mampu ia tahan dan enggan terhenti. Ketakan, kecemasan dan rasa luka yang mendalam merayap memenuhi tatapan matanya. Mendadak rasa hampa menggerogoti hatinya._

"Umma..." _panggilnya lirih pada _yeojya_ yang kini terbaring tanpa kesadaran di samping sang _appa. Namja_ yang dipanggilnya _appa_ itu tersenyum lembut. Sesekali terbatuk kemudian mengeluarkan darah, "Wa-wahhh... hah... _chu-chukkaeyo_, hah... _uri Yunho jj-jjang_..." ucap _namja_ itu dengan napas yang terputus-putus._

"Mianhae_, Y-Yunho-ah... hah... _sa_- uhuk... _ranghae_..."_

"Andwae, appaaa_..!"_

Yunho membuka matanya cepat membuat setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata musangnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat kemudian menepuk-nepuk bagian dadanya yang terasa sesak, barharap pasokan oksigen yang ia kumpulkan dengan tidak sabar segera memasuki paru-parunya. Tangannya yang bergetar hebat meraih sebuah pil dari meja nakas kemudian meminumnya dua butir sekaligus.

Jam yang tertempel didinding yang tertapkap indera penglihatannya yang menatap liar menunjukan waktu pukul tiga dini hari. Setelah dirinya lebih tenang ia membawa langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Suara air yang mengalir dengan deras dari kran wastafel terdengar begitu jelas. Yunho membasuh wajahnya berharap dinginnya dari air yang menyapa kulitnya mampu meredakan perasaannya. Yunho menatap pantulan wajahnya yang begitu pucat dan dingin dicermin. Kemudian ia tempelkan dahinya disana. 'Sampai kapan akan seperti ini' batinnya.

**Keep/DELETE?**

_**Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedian meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini.**_

_**Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan dan mengecewakan.**_

_**Masih sebatas ini kemampuan saya dalam menulis.**_

_**Gamshahamnida... ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Author : Little Dream**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast : Shim(Kim) Changmin. Park Yoochun. Kim Junsu. And Many Other**

**Genre : Romance. Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, (miss)Typo(s), YAOI, Alur maupun cerita Berantakan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**Happy Reading:**

"Joongie _hyung_!" lengking sebuah suara bak Lumba-lumba dari seorang _namja _dengan pipi tembam dikediaman Jaejoong dihari Senin pagi itu. Membuat seisi rumah Jaejoong–yang memang sudah paham kebiasaan itu–hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum mahfum.

"Junsu." Panggil Jaejoong.

_Namja_ imut yang dipanggil Junsu itu tersenyum _innocent, _mendekat kemudian memeluk erat Jaejoong. Mengabaikan teguran yang diberikan Jaejoong dari nada yang digunakannya untuk memanggil nama Junsu tadi.

"Ah.., _hyungie, bogoshippoyo_..." ucap Junsu dengan manja. Jaejoong-pun tersenyum lembut. Mengalah pada sikap manja dari Junsu dan membalas pelukan dari Junsu.

"Jangan berlebihan Bebek. Kau bahkan tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong hanya selama tiga puluh enam jam. Bukannya satu hari satu malam." Jaejoong dan Junsu menoleh pada Changmin yang menyela dengan jengah. _Namja_ jangkung yang baru saja menghampiri JaeSu itu melepaskan pelukan Junsu pada Jaejoong kemudian berjalan melewati jarak yang tercipta antara dua orang pemilik marga yang sama meskipun beda orang tua itu.

"_Yah_!" sewot Junsu tidak teriama pelukannya dilepas begitu saja. "Dasar tiang listrik berjalan. Memangnya apa salahnya merindukan _hyung_ku sendiri, huh? Kalau iri tidak aku rindukan dan aku peluk bilang saja." ucapnya percaya diri. "Sini, sini... biar kau, aku peluk." Tawar Junsu percaya diri. Ia kemudian terkikik sendiri.

Changmin menatap aneh dan iritasi pada Junsu, ia juga men_deathglare_ Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa mengejekannya. "Dalam mimpimu saja, Bebek. Aku tidak mau jadi pendek karena kau peluk." Ucap Changmin membuat Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Bebek. Namaku Junsu. Aku tidak pendek dan perlu kuingatkan, aku adalah _hyung_mu."

"Kau juga tidak berhenti memanggilku Tiang listrik berjalan. Jangan harap aku berhenti memanggilmu Bebek. Dan hei? Dari mana aku harus memanggilmu _hyung, eoh_? Tinggi badanmu saja hanya 172 cm–lebih pendek dari Jaejoong yang 174 cm. Dan apa perlu aku ingatkan–juga, Kim Junsu, umurmu bahkan lebih muda beberapa bulan dariku." Junsu menggembungkan pipinya. " Jadi, Jangan bermimpi Junsu-_chan_." Ucap Changmin seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Junsu yang tengah menggembung.

Junsu menepis tangan Changmin yang kini mencubitnya ganas, "Tapi, _halmeoni_ku kakak dari _harabeoji_mu."

"Tetap saja–"

"–_yah_! kalian berisik!" tergur Jaejoong pada Junsu dan Changmin yang setiap kali bertemu tidak pernah bisa akur. Namun, herannya mereka akan mencari satu sama lain jika satu hari saja tidak bertemu. Memang sepertinya julukan _Tom and Jerry_ dalam versi manusia itu patut disematkan pada mereka berdua.

"Changmin yang mamulai duluan, _hyungie_..." ucap Junsu.

"_Ish_... kalian berdua sama saja." Ucap Jaejoong mendahului Changmin yang hendak memperpanjang acara debat tidak pentingnya dengan Junsu.

Jaejoong menarik lengan Junsu meninggalkan ruang tengah dan membawanya menuju ruang makan yang diikuti oleh Changmin dibelakangnya. Tangan _namja_ itu sesekali menarik pelan rambut Junsu. Menghasilkan sebuah rengekan yang diabaiakan oleh Jaejoong–terlebih Changmin.

"_Annyeong, ahjumma_," sapa Junsu saat setelah sampai dimeja makan. Ia mengecup sekilas pipi kiri dari _yeojya_ anggun paruh baya–_umma_ dari sahabatnya itu, mengikuti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"_Annyeong_, Jun-_Chan_. _Aigoo_... tetap ceria seperti biasa, _eoh_?"

Junsu terkikik pelan, "_Ne, ahjumma_. Hihihi–_yah_! Itu bagianku Changmin-ah." Seru Junsu saat roti bakar yang seharusnya menjadi bagiannya berusaha Changmin dapatkan.

"Changmin-ah" tegur Mrs. Kim. Changmin mendengus pelan melihat Junsu tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Jaejoong menggelengkaan kepalanya melihat Changmin dan Junsu yang tetap asyik berdebat sendiri. Dalam hati ia bersyukur ada Junsu, jadi ia selamat untuk sementara dari Changmin. Fyuuuh...

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya mencari dua orang lain yang seharusnya ada bersama dengan mereka saat ini. "Dimana, _appa, umma_?" tanya Jaejoong seraya meminum susunya.

"Sedang berbicara dengan Yunho."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "_Wae geurae_?"

Mrs. Kim tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Rahasia, _chagiya_." Ucap Mrs. Kim. Ia mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Mrs. Kim yang gemas akan kebiasaan dari Jaejoong itu mencubit hidung bangir putera tunggalnya.

"_Umma_..." rengek Jaejoong kerena _umma_nya selalu melakukan hal yang sama untuk kebiasaannya.

Mrs. Kim terkikik geli melihat Jaejoong, "_Jja_, sebaiknya lekas habiskan sarapanmu. Sebentar lagi bus terakhir kalian akan lewat. Junsu, Changmin! Kalian juga lekas habiskan sarapan kalian. Jangan hanya berdebat saja." Tegas Mrs. Kim lembut mengingatkan pada anggota keluarganya.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Yunho merasa sedikit terusik oleh sebuah lengkingan dirumah yang baru ditempatinya mulai dari hari kemarin itu. Sedikit terganggu mendengar kegaduhan yang ia tahu salah satunya berasal dari suara Changmin–adiknya.

"Kuharap, kau terbiasa Yunho-ah. Hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi setiap pagi–ah, tepatnya setiap Changmin bertemu dengan Junsu–sepupu kalian." Ucap Mr. Kim saat melihat Yunho yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan keributan yang disebabkan oleh MinSu, "Dan, jika Jaejoong-pun ikut ambil bagian, maka akan lebih ramai dari ini." Lanjutnya. _Namja_ berusia empat puluh tahun itu kemudian tersenyum lembut setiap mengingat kebiasan dari anak-'anak' dan sahabatnya itu.

"..." Yunho tidak berkomentar apapun namun, ia memberikan gestur yang tidak membuat Mr. Kim merasa tersinggung karena kediamannya.

Yunho hanya tidak tahu ia harus bersikap. Karena, hanya mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut saja ada sebuah perasaan aneh dengan mudah menyusup dalam hatinya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini terhadap orang lain. Sebelum ini hatinya sangat sulit untuk orang lain.

Lagi. Entah mengapa hati Yunho kembali bebisik, bahwa _namja_ tampan itu benar-benar merasa perlu untuk menata dan menjaga dengan 'lebih' hatinya. Apalagi mimpinya semalam masih mimpi yang sama. Yang diartikannya ia masih harus tetap berada dalam ingatan masa lalunya. Ia harus menjaga hidupnya agar tidak berubah dan berbeda. Ia merasa akan ada banyak hal yang bisa dengan mudah masuk dan mengusik hati dan perasaannya.

Untuk alasan yang Yunho sendiri-pun tidak mengerti...

"Semua kepindahanmu sudah _ahjussi_ urus. Mulai besok kau bisa mulai masuk kuliah di Universitas Shinki." Ucap Mr. Kim, memabawa Yunho dari lamunannya.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, "_Ne, ahjussi. Gamshahamnida_."

"_Ne. Jja_, sebaiknya kau sarapan dahulu karena masih ada yang harus _ahjussi_ selesaikan."

"Saya permisi, _ahjussi_." Yunho membungkukan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja Mr. Kim.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Jaejoong menangkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya yang ia tumpukan pada mejanya. Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa kepalanya begitu pening. Padahal biasanya tidak sampai seperti ini meskipun ia lumayan lama 'terjemur' dibawah sinar Matahari saat mengikuti upacara Bendera yang memang dilakuakan rutin setiap hari Senin itu.

Dengan palan ia memijit pelipisnya, berharap dapat mengurangi denyutan kuat yang terasa dikepalanya. Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati. Sepertinya alasan dirirnya membenci hari Senin kian bertambah saja.

"Jae _hyung_, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Changmin sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan '_hyung_'nya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja itu.

"Sesak Changminnie..." ucap Jaejoong sedikit merajuk.

Changmin menyangga Jaejoong dalam dekapannya, ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi Jaejoong, "Sepertinya kau demam." Gumam Changmin. Ia dapat merasakan panas yang tidak bisa dibilang normal saat ia meletakan telapak tangannya dikening Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak ke UKS, _babo_." Ucap Changmin seraya menggendong Jaejoong dipunggungnya. "Paling tidak, abaikan sebentar rasa bencimu terhadap bau obat. Kalau begini kau hanya akan merepotkan banyak orang saja." Nasehatnya.

Jaejoong hanya membalas Changmin dengan gumanan lirih. Kepalanya terlalu pening untuk menanggapi kekhawatiran Changmin yang membawanya ke UKS.

.

Setelah samapi diUKS. Dengan lembut Changmin membaringkan Jaejoong yang sudah dalam ambang kesadarannya diranjang _singel_ yang terdapat di UKS. Ia kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang bergetar. Setelah itu ia membiarkan petugas ruang kesehatan memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, tirai penghalang yang menutupi ranjang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok sang Dokter yang bertugas di UKS sekolah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Shin _Seonsaengnim_?" tanya Changmin tidak mampu menutupi kekhawatirannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Changmin-_sshi_. Keadaan Jaejoong-_sshi_ akan baik-baik saja setelah istirahat. Ia hanya kelelahan." Changmin tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Tapi, meskipun begitu, lain kali harap perhatikan. Jaejoong-_sshi_ memiliki fisik yang lemah, hal kecil seperti apapun yag tidak bisa diterima kekebalan tubuhnya bisa membuatnya cepat sakit. Meskipun tidak berbahya tapi harap tidak diremehkan. Aku khawatir berakibat tidak baik dengan penyakit lain yang akan gampang masuk jika Jaejoong-_sshi_ tidak menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik." Ucap Shin seonsaengnim.

"_Ne, seonsaengnim_."

"Aku akan buatkan surat ijin untuk Jaejoong-_sshi_. Ia idak nyaman bukan, jika berada ditempat yang berbau obat seperti ini?" Changmin mengangguk, "Kau bisa menghubungi keluargamu untuk menjemput Jaejoong-_sshi_."

"_Ne, gamshahamnida, seonsaengnim_." Shin _seonsaengnim_ tersenyum. Kemudian duduk dikursi kerjannya kembali. Sementara Changmin keluar dari UKS untuk menghubungi _umma _Jaejoong.

.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat sapaan suara yang berbeda dari telepon yang nomornya baru saja dihubungi terdengar. Lima detik kemudian Ia menepuk keningnya. Merasa bodoh, karena menghilangkan kemungkinan seorang _namja_ berstatus kakaknya yang mengangkat telepon dirumah keluarga Kim. "_Yeobseo_, Yunho _hyung_?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Ini aku Changmin, _hyung_."

"..."

"Apa _ahjumma_ dirumah, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin khawatir Mrs. Kim memang sedang tidak ada dirumah. Karena sosok '_Umma'_nya-pun tidak mengangkat telepon diponselnya. Kemungkinan kebiasaan _'umma'_nya yang suka meninggalkan ponsel terulang lagi.

"..."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, _hyung_ bisa menolongku? Tolong jemput Jae _hyung_ kesekolah. Ia sakit, _hyung_." ucap Changmin canggung tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"..."

Sekian detik Changmin menunggu, tidak ada respon apapun dari Yunho. Membuat Changmin marasa tidak enak, "Kalau kau tidak sibuk, _hyung_." tambahnya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan Yunho. ia selalu merasa canggung pada kakaknya. Terlebih kakaknya sosok yang begitu dingin. Membuatnya ragu untuk mendekatkan dirinya.

"..."

Changmin tersenyum cerah karena Yunho berkenan menjemput Jaejoong, "_Gomawoyo, hyung_." ucap Changmin. Kemudian menutup panggilan teleponnya setelah mendapatkan balasan dari Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan membereskan buku-bukunya, saat ia merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering. Dengan langkah santai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia meraih sebuah air mineral kemudian menegaknya. Setelah ia membaca sebuah memo yang tertempel dikulkas yang memberitahukan dimanan keberadaan Mrs. Kim saat ini, ia mengayunkan kakinya kembali hendak menuju kamarnya. Namun, sebuah dering telepon dari rumah besar itu terdengar. Membuat Yunho merubah arah tujuannya.

"_Yeobseo_" sapanya.

"..."

"_Ne_." Jawab Yunho singkat. Meyakinkan orang yang mempertanyakan namanya.

"..."

"Changmin?" tanya Yunho dengan heran.

"..."

Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara Changmin yang bertanya tentang keberadaan Mrs. Kim dengan nada yang khawatir, "Tidak. Beliau baru saja keluar." jawab Yunho mengingat memo yang baru saja dibacanya.

"..."

Mendengar penjelasan Changmin membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak namun Yunho tidak mengucapkan apapun. Ia hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa iapun tidak tahu. Seharusnya ia bisa bersikap biasa saja. Tapi mendengar Jaejoong sakit, ada rasa khawatir yang menyusup kedalam hatinya. Namun harus segera ia tepis perasaan yang semacam itu. Hal yang tidak mungkin, dan terlalu cepat. Bukankah Jaejoong bukanlah siapa-siapanya.

"..."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya berucap–menyanggupi permintaan Changmin–setelah beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam. Lagipula, bagaimanapun sekarang secara tidak langsung Yunho telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim. Tidak mungkin ia hanya berpangku tangan saja.

"..."

"Ya." Tanggap Yunho seadanya mendengar kata terima kasih dari Changmin.

Setelah memutuskan panggilan teleponnya, Yunho segera mengambil kunci mobil dan jaket warna merahnya. Ia membawa mobil Audi A4nya yang baru saja sampai dikediaman Kim semalam itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tak perlu takut tersesat karena Senior High School tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin menjalani pendidikan tingkat atasnya masih satu kewasan dengan Universitasnya–tempat yang juga tiga tahun lalu menjadi tempat pertukaran pelajar yang diikuti olehnya ketika Senior High School–hanya berbeda gedung saja.

.

.

Yunho mengikuti petugas piket yang akan mengantarnya menuju ruang kesehatan yang ditujunya. Ia membungkukan badanya mengucapkan terima kasih setelah petugas piket itu mengantarnya sampai didepan ruang kesehatan.

Yunho segera mengetuk pintu setelah petugas piket yang mengantarnya menjauh. Beberapa saat menunggu tidak ada jawaban Yunho membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan pelan. _'Tidak ada orang?'_ tanya Yunho dalam hati. Merasa aneh karena ruang kesehatan yang saat ini dipastikan ada yang tengah tidak sehat–Jaejoong, mugkin juga ada orang lain–ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Jaejoong." Panggilnya pelan. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Dan ruangan itu tetap hening. Tidak menghadirkan suara apapun kecuali sebuah suara yang berasal dari detak jarum jam dinding.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Yunho menolehkan wajahnya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan jas Dokter. Membuat Yunho berkesimpulan bahwa _yeojya_ yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa serta beberapa obat itu adalah petugas ruang kesehatan ini.

"_Ne, seonsaengnim_. Saya Jung Yunho wali dari Kim Jaejoong. Tadi Changmin menelpon dan memberitahukan Jaejoong tengah dalam keadaan sakit," ucap Yunho menjelaskan. "Dan saya diminta untuk menjemputnya." tambahnya.

Shin _seonsaengnim_ mengangguk mengerti, "Apa Jaejoong baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho bermaksud basa-basi namun tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Jaejoong-_sshi_ baik-baik saja, Yunho-_sshi_." Shin _seonsaengnim_ seraya tersenyum menenangkan. "Ah, sebaiknya anda lekas, Yunho-_sshi_. Jaejoong-_sshi_ tidak nyaman dengan bau obat. Saya khawatir ia akan sesak napas."

Tanpa banyak kata Yunho segera mendekat menghampiri ranjang dimana Jaejoong saat ini tengah berbaring. Ia melepas jaket merah yang dikenakannya kemudian meletakan di atas kaki Jaejoong yang tertutupi selimut. Dengan perlahan Yunho menangkat punggung Jaejoong kemudian disandarkanya tubuh mungil Jaejoong pada dada bidangnya. Sebelah tangannya menyangga tubuh lemah Jaejoong. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain dengan sedikit susah berusaha memakaikan jaketnya pada Jaejoong.

"_Gamshahamnida, seeonsaengnim._" ucap Yunho saat sebuah tangan yang berasal dari Shin _seonsaengnim_ membantunya memakaikan jaket pada Jaejoong.

Setelah memastikan tubuh Jaejoong telah terbalut jaketnya yang tenyata mancapai hingga lulut Jaejoong, Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dilengannya kemudian membopong Jaejoong _bridal style_. Yunho berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat ketika ia merasakan gerakan tidak nyaman dari Jaejoong. Merasakan Jaejoong telah merasa posisi yang nyaman, ia meninggalkan ruang kesehatan setelah sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shin _seonsaengnim_.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, dikerjapkannya beberapa kali berusaha meraih kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ia meraba keningnya yang terasa dingin. _'Handuk?'_ gumamnya dalam hati saat merasakan sebuah handuk kecil yang basah terdapat dikeningnya. _'Sepertinya aku demam.'_ Pikirnya mengambil sebuah kesimpulan yang tepat.

Jaejoong merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering. Ia haus. Sangat. Beberap kali dengan suara yang serak dan terdengar lirih ia berusaha memanggil Mrs. Kim.

Karena tidak juga mendapatkan respon, dengan sedikit terhuyung Jaejoong bangun dari ranjang. Ia terdiam sejenak saat pening dikepalanya kembali terasa. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan berpegangan pada tembok. Jaejoong mencengkram erat pada pegangan tangga. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan pandangannya kembali mengabur.

'Hup'

Sebuah lengan kekar melingkari perutnya dari belakang saat Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh dari ujung tangga karena pening luar biasa yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Ugh..." rintihnya pelan. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya tengah ditegakan. Ia merasakan detak jantung seseorang yang berdentum dengan begitu cepat. Detak jantung yang seharusnya dirasakan olehnya karena hampir saja terjatuh dari tangga. Namun tidak ia rasakan karena rasa sakit karena seakan ada beban berat yang mencengkram erat kepalanya. Bahkan terasa seperti beban seribu ton yang menimpa keplanya.

Samar, saat ia menghirup oksigen ada aroma maskulin yang ia kenal–meskipun aroma yang baru baginya–menyergap memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Jaejoong menyamankan punggungnya mencari kenyamanan dari sang penopang dan penyelamat–hidupnya, benar, bukan?–yang tengah memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya. Menghadirkan sebuah helaan napas lega tanpa sadar dari seseorang yang awalnya begitu panik dan khawatir. Merasa Jaejoong kini telah aman ditangannya.

"Y-Yunho _hyung, g-gomawoyo_." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Kau pikir kau memiliki berapa nyawa, huh? Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana nyawa seseorag begitu berharga untuk orang lain. Jangan biarkan dirimu membuat sebuah rasa sakit pada orang lain. Selagi kau masih mampu membawa kebahagiaan untuk orang lain." Yunho tidak membentak. Namun berucap dengan dingin dan begitu tajam. Membuat Jaejoong bergidik takut. Meskipun ia paham akan perasaan Yunho yang telah kehilangan sosok ayahnya, ia tetap saja kaget mendapatkan reaksi yang seperti itu dari Yunho. Membuatnya tidak bisa tidak merasa takut.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya dalam–merasa bersalah,"_M-mian_, aku hanya merasa haus sekali, _hyung_. A-aku sudah berusaha memanggil _umma_ tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi, a-aku berusaha mengambilnya sendiri." Jelas Jaejoong takut-takut.

Jaejoeng menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang sayu. Berusaha mencuri pandang pada Yunho yang membiarkan mereka dalam keheningan karena tidak menjawab ataupun meresponnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Rona merah wajahnya kian padam menyadari ia tengah Yunho bopong dilengan kokohnya.

"_H-hyung_..." panggilnya gugup.

Yunho melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya membawa Jaejoong kembali kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

"_Gomawo, hyung_. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara parau. Ia meraih segelas air putih yang Yunho ulurkan kemudian menegaknya rakus.

"Dimana, obatmu?" tanya Yunho. Ia menyapukan pandangan matanya kesepenjuru kamar Jaejoong.

"Huh?"

"Sudah waktunya kau meminum obat. Aku akan menghangatkan bubur." Ucap Yunho mengingatkan. Ia menunujuk sebuah jam weker berbentuk Gajah yang telah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang itu.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang makin menggelap karena rasa malu dan demam masih betah bertahan dipipinya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat. Entahlah hanya merasa tidak sanggup jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan Yunho. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. "Ada dilemari kecil kamar mandi,_ hyung_."

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Yunho sesaat sebelum keluar dari kamar Jaejoong setelah meletakan obat Jaejoong dimeja nakas.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Dengan senyum kecil, ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas kerena demam. Sepertinya suhu tubuhnya masih belum turun.

.

.

'Tak'

Yunho meletakan nampan yang membawa semangkuk bubur dan satu gelas air putih. Membuat suara yang ditimbulkan membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Makanlah." Ucap Yunho. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamar Jaejoong. Yunho menyibak tirai tipis warna putih yang menutupi jendela. Membiarkan pikirannya larut entah kemana.

"Apa _hyung_ tahu dimana, _umma_?" tanya Jaejoong seraya memakan buburnya. Memecahkan keheningan yang sempat membelenggu kamarnya itu.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong, menatap sejenak _namja _cantik yang usianya lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia kembali memandang keluar sebelum Jaejoong menyadari tatapannya, "Beliau sedang keluar kota. Menjenguk Kim _halmeoni_."

"Huh? Eh, _halmeoni_ sakit? Kenapa _umma_ tidak memberitahu?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yunho mengangkat bahu, "Dimemo, _ahjumma_ hanya bilang ia harus pergi ketempat Kim _halmeoni_. Mungkin karena terburu-beru jadi beliau belum sempat memberitahu." Jaejoong hanya ber-'Oh' merespon Yunho.

Dan suasana kembali sunyi. Kecuali suara sendok yang bertemu dengan mangkuk yang tengah Jaejoong gunakan untuk memakan buburnya. Namun, mereka nyaman dan tenang–untuk Yunho. Meskipun mereka tidak terlibat dalam suatu pembicaraan, mereka masih berada dalam jangkauan masing-masing.

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong telah memakan buburnya–walau tidak sampai habis–,meminum obatnya, dan menempelkan plester penurun demam, Yunho keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan kembali tidur karena efek obatnya. Tidak mengacuhkan gumaman ucapan terima kasih dari Jaejoong.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

"Berhenti disitu Jung Changmin! _Yah_!" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya melihat Changmin yang telah berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temnnya itu tengah menjulurkan lidah–mengejek padanya. Merasa lelah dan sedikit kehabisan napasnya, Jaejoong duduk bersandar pada tembok sekolahnya. Bersyukur sakitnya minggu lalu hanya tiga hari, jadi hari ini ia sudah sangat fit dan mungkin bisa 'bertempur' dengan _namja_ jangkng yang sudah ia anggap adik namun merangkap juga sebagai _soulfighter_nya itu.

"_Hyungie_?" panggila Junsu yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan. "Kau sedang apa?"Ia memirinkingkan kepalanya–merasa bingung melihat Jaejoong duduk menyandar pada tembok didekat pintu ruangan yang baru saja dikunjunginya itu, "Kenapa _hyungie_ seperti sedang merana begitu?" tanya Junsu lagi. Kali dengan _innocent_nya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Siapa yang tidak akan merana kalau menang dari taruhan, tapi jusru merugi." ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Hah? Taruhan? Kali ini apa lagi, _hyungie_?" Junsu meraih tangan Jaejoong yang terulur padanya. Membantu namja cantik yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak di Sekolah Dasar itu berdiri.

"Aku memenangkan lomba makan, tapi–_yah_! Tunggu aku sampai menyelesaikan ucapanku dulu. Dan jangan coba untuk menyela. _Arra_!"

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk patuh. Ia terdiam–meskipun angat ingin tahu–terpaksa menelen kembali rasa kaget tentang kekalahan Changmin dalam lomba makan––

"Jadi, aku menang memakan Cabai lebih banyak dari Changmin. Tapi ia tidak terima karena saat itu aku mangalihkan perhatian Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Kau tahu kan Changmin sangat menyuaki Kyuhyun? _Aish_... dan seharusnya aku bisa mengikat rambut Changmin. Tapi, justru kepalku harus benjol karena Changmin jitak. Changmin bilang menang dengan cara yang tidak sportif artinya kalah."

––cabai? Yang-hendak-diutarakannya. Junsu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Hooo... Kalau cabai memang tidak heran Jaejoong bisa manang. Mengingat Jaejoong sangat menyukai padas.

"Kau juga curang _hyungie_. _Ish_... mana bisa kau tidak sportif seperti itu." Jaejoong menoleh pada Junsu. "Lagipula, kenapa _hyungie_ masih suka sekali bertaruh tidak penting seperti itu dengan Changmin kalau akhirnya _hyung_ tahu akan kalah. Pasti itu hukuman dari Tuhan padamu_, hyung._ karena kau suka bertaruh seperti itu. Padahal _hyung_ tahu kalau bertaruh itu tidak baik dan berdosa." Junsu mebalas tatapan polos Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sama polosnya, kemudian melanjutkan," Apalgi _hyungie _juga tidak sportif. Aku pikir itu setimpal. Eukyang kyang..." tawa Junsu mengakhiri kalimatnya. Tidak percaya ia bisa mengatakan hal–yang menurutnya bijak seperti itu pada Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Junsu ucapkan, "Su-ah... apa, apa aku harus ke Gereja untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa?" tanya Jaejoong merasa takut.

"Apa harus begitu, _hyung_?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia-pun tidak tahu. Apalagi, Junsu justru balik bertanya dengan _innocent_ seperti itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya. Bukankah tidak membantu sama sekali? Mungkin... Jaejoong memang harus melakukan pengakuan dosa, agar diampuni.

Jaejoong berpikir, seharusnya Changmin-pun mendapatkan hal yang sama. Mengingat Changmin yang menjadi partnernya bertaruh. Atau paling tidak, ia berpikir suatu saat nanti hukuman Changmin akan datang dengan cara dan bentuk yang berbeda. Hooo... hukuman tinggal menimpa Changmin, mungkin? Ia kan sudah mendapatkan hukuman itu–selalu kalah dan rugi. Jadi tinggal apa yang akan menanti Changmin, Jaejoong menunggunya dengan _exited_. Apalagi Changmin itu _evil_ jadi hukumannya itu pasti lebih dari apa yang diterimanya dong, kan? Hihihi... batin Jaejoong jahat.

Apa yang kita tanamlah yang tuai. Sepakat?

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, _hyung_?" tanya Junsu melihat senyum Jaejoong yang kini mirip dengan _smirk_nya Changmin. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan kemudian melanjutkan perjalnan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan. Ia berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentakan menuju halaman belakang sekolahnya.

"_Ish_... Changmin selalu melakukan ini. Grr..." Jaejoong melompat-lompat kecil berusaha meraih blazernya yang Changmin sangkutkan diatas pohon.

"Argh..." merasa kesal Jaejoong membuang ranting yang digunakan untuk membantunya, namun ranting itu ternyata sama sekali tidak membantu. Mengingat pohonnya begitu tinggi. Ia menoleh kekanan kekiri berharap menemukan alat yang bisa digunakan untuk meraih blezernya.

"Ngh..." Jaejoong terkesiap saat sebuah suara erangan seseorang ia dengar. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang–berpikir mungkin oranga ini bisa menolongnya. Dengan pemikiran itu Jaejoong dengan mengendap mendatangi sumber suara yang ia yakini berasal dari balik pohon yang ada disamping pohon ia berdiri menatap miris blazernya.

"Yunho _hyung_?" panggilnya saat mengetahui sosok itu.

**TBC/DELETE?**

_**Balasan Review:**_

**Trililili:**Gomawo reviewnya. Aih... abal begini dibilang bagus. *blushing

Ini sudah dilanjut.

**Justreader:**Iya, ini di keep. Semoga bisa diselesaikan sampai akhir. Gomawo reviewnya. *kasih cium Yunho buat Jaejoong #lah?

**5BlaueFEE:**Iya. Aku rindu author YunJae. Mereka pada kemana? *nangis

Iya, HoMin nggak deket karena mereka pisah sejak masih kecil. Tunggu, ne. Appa sudah ketemu sama umma. Jadi sedihnya pasti akan keganti. :D *eh

Gomawo reviewnya.

**Gdtop:**Sudah dilanjutkan. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Kyoko sato:**Iyakah? Alhamdulillaah kalo masih asyik dibaca.

Saya nggak tahu kenapa, meskipun edit lebih dari satu kali tapi, typo masih nempel saja.

Gomawo koreksi–terus koreksi saya–dan reviewnya.

**4LuCassiopeia:**Ne. Ayo ramaikan! *stel suara desahan YunJae #plak

Terima kasih. Ini lanjutanya.

Gomawo reviewnya.

**Momoshfly2401:**Bikin bingung, ya? Nanti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Semoga nanti akan mengerti meskipun lama. *lah?

Gomawo reviewnya.

**Mythaputricassie:**Iya, kasihan, Yun appa... u.u *peluk #disantet umma

Nanti seiring berjalannya cerita akan ketahuan kenapa-kenapanya. :D

Gomawo reviewnya.

**Lipminnie:**Iya. Ceritanya Jaejoong orangnya peka sekali disini. Penyebabnya emang kematian dari appanya yang ngerubah Yunho jadi seperti sekarang.

Gomawo reviewnya.

_**Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview ff ini.**_

_**Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan dan mengecewakan.**_

_**Masih sebatas itu kemampuan saya dalam menulis.**_

_**Harap mengerti dan menerima kerena alur yang saya buat terkesan–memang–lambat. Jadi penyebabnya sikap Yunho yang berubah-pun akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. ^^**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^ **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Author : Little Dream**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast : Shim(Jung) Changmin. Park Yoochun. Kim Junsu. And Many Other**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, (miss)Typo(s), YAOI, Alur maupun cerita Berantakan dan Membosankan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

_**Balasan Review:**_

**Guest1:**** Gimana dengan Chapter ini? Nge'jleb' nggak? *puppy eyes**

**Tapi, nggak janji bisa bikin jleb(?), saya nggak bakat. Huhuhu...**

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**Gdtop:**** Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Ini lanjutannya.**

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**Irengiovanny:**** Gwaenchanayo. Terima sudah mau membaca. ^^**

**Iya, papi Yun dingin. Ada alsannya kenapa appa begitu. Semoga nanti alasannya masuk akal. ^^?**

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**Desi2121:**** Iyakah? Kamsahaeyo...**

**Biasalah orang kalau suka-sukaan emang gitu. Mulu-malu Jiji. Ne, fighting, umma! *bawa pom2**

**Terima kasih sudah menunggu ini lanjutannya.**

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**Aku suka ff:**** Iya, YunJae. Hehehe...**

**Ini lanjutannya.**

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**Lipminnie:**** Iya. Karena appanya. **

**Ummanya HoMin masih disimpan dulu, tapi, udah nongol dikit ? :D**

**Jaemma nggak penyakitan. Emang cuman imunnya aja yang lemah.**

**Biasa JaeSu emang korban abadi evilnya Changmin. *hi5 with Changmin**

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**4LuCassiopeia:**** Ekekekeee... *cubitin MinSu buat LuCessie**

**Yundad cuman numpang tidur aja kok. XD**

**Ini lanjutannya.**

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**5BlaueFEE:**** Wah, alhamdulillaah ngerasain angetnya MinJae. Terharu... *lap ingus**

**Yoochun udah nongol namanya. *disundul Jidat Uchun**

**Iya appa dingin. Abis jaga kulkas buat Changmin. XD**

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**Chinju gul:**** Terima kasih. Ini lanjutannya.**

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**JennyChan:**** Iya derita Jaema emang jadi korban bullynya Changmin. *plak**

**Ini lanjutannya.**

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**Haico1412(chapter1&2):**** Appa dingin karena appanya yang sudah meninggal. **

**Iya JaeMin emang suka heboh. XD**

**Aniya. Bukan suara desahan appa nc-an sama orang lain. Kan aku sayang sama umma. *dipeluk**

**Hihihi... JaeMinSu ultimate luthu beud(alay mode: on**

**Ayo berjuang, umma! *pake toa**

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**Happy Reading:**

Preview Chapter 2;

"Ngh..." Jaejoong terkesiap saat sebuah suara erangan seseorang ia dengar. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang–berpikir mungkin oranga ini bisa menolongnya. Dengan pemikiran itu Jaejoong dengan mengendap mendatangi sumber suara yang ia yakini berasal dari balik pohon yang ada disamping pohon ia berdiri menatap miris blazernya.

"Yunho _hyung_?" panggilnya saat mengetahui sosok itu.

.

.

.

"Yunho _hyung_?" panggilnya saat mengetahui sosok itu.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya sesaat. _Namja_ bermata musang itu kemudian menatap intens pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar merasa apa yang tiba-tiba ia pikirkan mungkin bisa direalisasikan oleh Yunho. Namun, ia ragu melakukannya apalagi dengan wajah tanpa minat dan tatapan datar dari Yunho, "Ng? Tolong..?" pinta Jaejoong ragu-ragu seraya menunjuk blazernya. Ia tersenyum polos yang seharusnya mampu membantu pemikiranya.

Dengan malas Yunho berdiri dan melangkah menjauh dari apa yang Jaejoong tunjukan padanya–mengacuhkan. Membuat Jaejoong melongo tidak percaya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ish_... mana ada orang yang membiarkan orang lain disaat panas seperti ini dibiarkan melopmpat-lompat tidak jelas seperti Kanguru." Gumamnya merajuk, "Dia tidak akan membiarkan aku memanjat pohon yang tinggi itu kan? Aku takut ketinggian... _Eottokhae_?"

Lama. Jaejoong tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari Yunho kini telah ada dihadapannya.

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap pada Yunho yang menyerahkan blezernya. Sejak kapan?

Dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah yang memerah Jaejoong meraih blezernya, "_Gomawo, hyung_." Ucapnya.

Yunho hanya mengguman tidak jelas menjawab Jaejoong. Ia kemudian membawa langkahnya mendahului Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong dengan suka rela mengikuti Yunho dibelakangnya kemudian.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Ia memperhatikan _namja_ tinggi itu. Ia tahu ada beban yang coba ditanggung oleh Yunho dibalik sikap dinginnya. Membuatnya semakin penasaran pada _namja_ Jung itu. Perasaan seperti apa yang tengah coba Yunho tutupi? Jaejoong yakin bukan suatu hal yang mudah seseorang terima.

"Untuk waktu itu, aku minta maaf, _hyung_." Ucap Jaejoong. Akhirnya kalimat yang sudah seminggu ini ia tahan dapat ia utarakan. Ada hal yang mengganjal hatinya karena tingkahnya yang–mungkin–aneh saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. "Maaf, seharusanya aku sudah mengatakannya dari kemarin-kemarin. Tapi, aku tiba-tiba sakit dan bahkan sempat merepotkanmu. Setelah itu aku juga sulit untuk bertemu denganmu meskipun kita satu rumah. Waktu dan tugas kuliah yang harus _hyung_ pertanggung jawabkan membuat aku tidak bisa dan sulit berbicara denganmu. _Jeonsohamnida, hyung_." imbuhnya.

Yunho yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya sejak Jaejoong mulai berbicara menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia tahu kemana arah pembincaraan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya menatap datar pada Jaejoong yang tengah menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya. Jadi kau bisa lupakan hal itu." Ucap Yunho datar. Ia kembali mengambil langkah.

"Benarkah, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan. Yang hanya Yunho balas dengan gumaman pelan.

"_Gamshahmnida_." Ucap Jaejoong setelah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yunho. "Jujur saja, _hyung_, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak padamu. Tapi, kalau_ hyung_ sudah mengatakan tidak memikirkan hal itu jadi aku anggap hal itu tidak mengusikmu, _hyung_. Hehehe..."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya merasa aneh pada Jaejoong, sepertinya Jaejoong _type_ yang suka berbicara. Tanpa sadar Yunho menghadirkan sebuah garis tipis membentuk sebuah senyuman melihat tatapan polos dan binar keceriaan yang Jaejoong hadirkan. Ia merasa nyaman mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong yang terus saja berceloteh. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan orang lain.

"Oh iya, kita belum sempat berkenalan secara resmi, _hyung_." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut membuat jantung Yunho sedikit bergemuruh. Yunho-pun menyambut uluran tangan mungil dari Jaejoong, "Kim Jaejoong _imnida_."

"Jung Yunho." ucap Yunho singkat. Sebenarnya Yunho merasa dirinya begitu konyol karena mengikuti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan jadi temanmu, _hyung_. Jadi kau harus terbiasa dengan kehadiranku, _arra_!" Jaejoong berucap dengan ringan dan terdengar riang. Suaranya begitu lembut dan merdu. Suara yang tanpa sadar Yunho rekam dengan baik dalam benaknya.

Kali ini Jaejoonglah yang berjalan lebih dulu. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum melihat Yunho yang telah berada disisi kanannya, ia memandang Yunho sesaat. _'Kau juga harus menerima, karena aku... mungkin akan merubah tatatan hatimu saat ini, hyung.'_ Batinnya meyakinkan diri. Bahwa memang ada yang harus Jaejoong lakukan untuk Yunho.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

"_Jalang! Aku begitu menyesal seharusnya aku tidak memungutmu dari kehinaan! Kau pantas mati!" suara itu berasal dari _appa_nya. Membuat Yunho tidak lagi mampu mengingat apapun kecuali sebuah rasa seakan ada sebuah pisau berkarat menusuk dan mengoyaknya dalam. Menyakiti hatinya yang rapuh._

_Kenapa?_

"_Hantikan! Jangan sakiti Yunho. Kumohon, ia bahan tidak tahu apa-apa."_

_Kenapa _umma_ yang dulu _appa_ cintai dan begitu _appa_ lindungi kini bersimbah dengan air mata?_

_Menahan perih dalam _sikis_ maupun _psikis_ yang disebabkan oleh _appa_nya sendiri yang hendak mencoba menghadirkan tamparan keras diwajahnya. Sosok yang selama ini begitu ia–Yunho kagumi. Sosok yang selama ini begitu ia hormati karena rasa cinta dan tanggung jawab terhadap keluarganya itu kini justru menganiaya _umma_ dan tidak segan dirinya sendiri, justru menampar–hampir menampar lagi–dan mencekiknya ._

'_Plak'_

"_Diam kau! Aku menyesal wanita brengsek sepertimu aku angkat dari sebuah kehinaan. Kau labih pantas membusuk 'disana'. Lepasakn tanganmu dari Yunho. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya. Lepas!"_

_Lagi. Kata dan tamparan kasar dari _appa_ untuk _umma_nya–yang tebgah berusaha membuat dirinya tercekik–itu masih memekakan telinga yang bahkan sudah Yunho tutup dengan rapat. Berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari segala macam bentuk kalimat yang _appa_nya ucapkan. Karena bahkan tubunya telah mati rasa untuk sekedar merasakan sakit akibat perlakuan sang _appa pada umma_nya._

"Andwae_... _umma, appa_, kalian kenapa? Tanganku sakit, _appa_!" Yunho menatap lengannya yang tergores oleh pecahan vas bunga akibat dorongan dari ummanya. Ketika wanita muda itu berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Mr. Jung saat tadi _appa_nya-pun hendak manamparnya. Berharap sang _appa_ yang tengah menariknya menjauh dari wanita yang melahirkannya itu sedikit mengendurkan cengkramannya._

"_Yunho... Yunho... kyaaa!"_

"Hah... hah..." Yunho mengambil napas dengan rakus. Ia mencengkram erat kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Potongan mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya itu seakan enggan membiarkan Yunho tenang dalam malamnya.

Setelah menegak air putih yang tersedia dimeja nakas dan meminum pil yang biasa ia minum untuk menenagkan dirinya, Yunho meraih sebuah rokok dari laci meja nakasnya. Ia menghisapnya dalam. Membuang asapnya dalam hembusan kasar. Air matanya ia biarkan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tidak perduli lagi kelemahannya nampak sekali lagi. Ia hanya tidak bisa. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalu itu. Membuatnya selalu terbayangi mimpi akan kejadian yang telah lama berlalu. Namun selalu mengikat Yunho dalam kesakitan setiap waktu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menguap lebar. Langkahnya terhuyung karena kantuk yang masih menderanya. Lengannya yang kecil memeluk ChangChang–boneka Gajahnya. Ia berjalan dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok agar tidak terjatuh karena rasa kantuknya.

'Tap'

Langkah kakinya yang telah berhasil menakhlukan anak tangga membuatnya tersenyum. _Big doe eyes_nya membuka sempurna saat hembusan angin menyapa tubuhnya. Ia begidik membayangkan saat adegan difilm horor yang pernah ditontonnya terlintas dalam pikirannya. Membutnya dengan berjengit berjalan menuju dapur.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela saat matanya menangkap kibaran pada tirainya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat pintu samping dirumahnya sedikit terbuka.

Jaejoong bermaksud menutup kembali pintu yang terbuka itu kemudian kembali kekamarnya setelah dari dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat siluet sosok yang ia yakini adalah Yunho yang tengah duduk disebuah ayunan dengan jari yang menjepit sebuah batang rokok.

"Sedang apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia memeluk ChangChang lebih erat–berharap mampu mendapatkan kehangantan pada tubuhnya. "Disini sangat dingin. Sebaiknya kau masuk, _hyung_." Ujar Jaejoong. Ia menatap Yunho yang hanya mengenakan kaos yang memang cukup tebal, tapi Jaejoong yakin tidak mampu cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh Yunho disaat ini, "Kau bisa sakit, _hyung_."

Yunho acuh tak acuh pada Jaejoong, ia hanya menatap sekilas pada _namja_ cantik itu dan menghisap rokoknya kembali.

"_Hyung_..!" Panggil Jaejoong kali ini terdengar mengingatkan.

Jaejoong mendekat pada Yunho dengan bibir yang mengerucut–merasa sedikit jengkel karena Yunho acuhkan.

"_H-hyung, wae geurae_?" Jaejoong menjatuhkan ChangChang yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Membirkan boneka kesayangannya itu tergeletak ditanah berlapis rumput Jepang. Mata bulatnya membelalak kaget manakala Jaejoong mendapati ada aliran air yang mengalir dari mata musang Yunho–yang sempat ia ragukan.

Benar. Jaejoong kini yakin ia tidak salah melihat. Itu benar-benara air mata, meskipun ia hanya melihat dalam keadaan lampu yang temaram–apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Yunho... menangis.

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar–terulur menuju pada pipi Yunho yang basah. "Kenapa? Kenapa, kau menangis, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong sendu. Entah mengapa merasa begitu sakit melihat Yunho dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seakan kesakitanlah satu-satunya yang Yunho hadapi.

Yunho tersentak karena ucapan Jaejoong dan tangan dingin dari _namja_ cantik itu yang ini menangkup sebelah wajahnya.

Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong. Ia berdiri kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong. Namun, sebelum langkahnya ia ambil, Yunho dapat merasakan tangan yang lebih kecil dari tanannya menggenggam dengan erat pergelangan tangannya. Dan belum sempat Yunho bereaksi, Yunho kini telah berada dipelukan Jaejoong yang hangat dan erat, "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa..," ucap Jaejoong lembut, ia menepuk pelan punggung Yunho yang terasa kaku dan tegang. Lembut, Jaejoong mengulsnya. Membuat Yunho secara tidak sadar perlahan melemaskan tubuhnya.

"...Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, perlu _hyung_ selalu tahu, bagaimana kau selama ini mengatasi dan cara kau melampiaskan–mungkin–penyesalan, rasa sakit, atau apapun yang _hyung_ rasakan, mungkin memang hanya hal-hal itulah yang paling bisa membantumu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu salah atau benar karena aku sama sekali tidak mengalami apa yang kini tengah kau alami, _hyung_." Yunho merasakan ia membalas pelukan yang Jaejoong tawarkan.

"...Tidak apa-apa jika kau tetap masih belum menerima dan terbiasa akan hal yang tengah kau pikirkan dan hal yang selalu kau rasakan–meskipun hal itu menyakitkan. Karena aku pikir selama kau masih mampu bertahan dan berdiri sendiri untuk perasaanmu–bahkan hingga saat ini, i-itu artinya kau kuat, dan mampu." Jaejoong tersendat dalam ucapannya. Ada tangis yang tiba-tiba terpaksa menyelanya. Menyampaikan sesak yang juga merasuk dalam hatinya.

"...tidak apa-apa kau menangis. Air mata tidak dilarang untuk siapapun, tak terkecuali untukmu, _hyung_. Menangis saja jika itu mampu membuat perasaanmu ringan dan lega. Tidak perlu malu. Sekuat apappun seseorang pasti pernah menitikan air matanya untuk beberapa alasan. Bukan masalah jika kita tidak mampu untuk tidak menangis. Bukan masalah. Air mata tidak selalu mencerminkan kelemahan dari seseorang."

Jaejoong merasa senyumnya terkembang disela tangisnya saat merasakan Yunho memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Meski sedikit menyakiti tubuhnya yang kecil ia merasa bahagia. Sangat. Yunho telah melepaskan sedikit dari bebannya–menangis dan memeluk sesorang saat dalam keadaan perasaan yang buruk. Bukankah itu sangat melegakkan?

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna."

Pada kenyataannya memang Yunho memang tidak sempurna. Ia-pun merasakan apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan–ia merasa sedikit ringan– beban dipundaknya tidak lagi begitu berat–saat ini–ada Jaejoong yang menyangganya sebagai penopang saat Yunho memang tengah membutuhkannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yunho lirih.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

"Selamat pa–" _gi, Yunho hyung_.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat dengan tidak berkepri-Jaejoong-an Yunho mengacuhkan begitu saja sapaan penuh semangat darinya, bahkan sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Eu kyang kyang." Tawa Junsu membuat Jaejoong makin memajukan bibirnya. Merasa yakin Junsu tengah menertawakanya.

Jaejoong membesarkan matanya menatap, Junsu, "_Yah_! Apa yang kau tertawakan, _eoh_? Kau pikir enak diabaikan."

"Hihihi... kau aneh, _hyung_." Ucap Junsu.

"Aneh? Aku?" Junsu mengangguk mantap. Ia menggandeng lengan Jaejoong menuju kelas mereka masing-masing yang masih satu arah.

"Kau pikir dari sini ketempat parkir itu barjarak berapa meter, huh? Mana ada orang yang entah terlihat atau tidak–seperti kita yang berada ditengah kerumunan orang menyapa orang pada jarak tiga meter?" Jaejoong kembali memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Hanya karena kau melihat Yunho _hyung_ dari celah-celah orang seperti ini Yunho _hyung_-pun bisa melihatmu. Kau konyol Jae _hyung_. Semangatmu menyapa seperti _yeojya _yang sedang jatuh cinta saja. Eukyang kyang..." wajah Jaejong memerah mendengar ucapan Junsu. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak saat kata jatuh cinta Junsu ucapkan.

Apakah Jaejoong tengah jatuh cinta? Merasakan perasaan yang menyenangkan juga kadang terasa menyakitkan seperti yang ummanya ceritakan untuk ia mengerti. Jaejoong ragu dan sedikit takut untuk mengakui dan meyakinya.

Yang jelas. Semenjak kejadian semalam setiap mengingat ia dan Yunho dalam keadaan yang amat sangat dekat, jantungnya berdentum tidak terkendali. Ia sering tersenyum saat memikirkan Yunho. Ia akan memasang wajah sendu dan merasa sakit saat mengingat tangis dan melihat bagaimana sebenarnya rapuhnya Yunho. Dan wajahnya akan memerah dan ia kan salah tingkah jika matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa melilit namun menyenangan. Seperti ada ribuan Kupu-kupu yang ingin mengepakan sayap untuk beterbangan menggelitiknya.

"_Yah_! Jaejoong _hyung!_ kenapa tersenyum aneh seperti itu, hm? Dan, apa kau demam lagi, _hyung_? Wajahmu merah." Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap pada Junsu dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

"Aish..." Dan bahkan hingga bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi, Jaejoong tidak begitu fokus dengan materi yang _seonsaengnim_ sampaikan. Pikirannya bercabang pada perasaan menyenangkannya terhadap Yunho dan pada Junsu yang saat perjalanan menuju kelas Jaejoong sempat menangkap ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresi yang Junsu hadirkan. Junsu seperti tengah menyembunyikan suatu hal dibalik ekspresi cerianya..

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Yunho menyusuri rak demi rak buku yang terdapat diperpustakan. Mencari bahan yang diperlukannya untuk tugas dari Dosennya. Mata musangnya memicing saat melihat sosok _namja_ yang dikenalnya tengah berjinjit-jinjit mencoba meraih sebuah buku.

Yunho berusha acuh. Namun, tidak bisa. Karena kini bahkan dengan langkah pelan yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh _namja_ cantik itu, Yunho mendekat. Tangannya meraih buku yang sekiranya hendak _namja_ itu–Jaejoong–dapatkan.

"Ini yang kau butuhkan?" tanyaya pada Jaejoong yang tengah terpaku menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jaejoong-ah." Panggil Yunho pelan yang masih dapat Jaejoong dengar.

Jaejoong mengerjab pelan, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terpesona pada Yunho.

"Eh? _N-ne, gomawoyo, _Yunho_ hyung_." Ucapnya meraih buku yang Yunho sodorkan.

"Hn." jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan sikap dingin Yunho melangkahkan kakinya melewatinya begitu saja. Padahal ia pikir setelah pelukan mereka semalam, Yunho tidak lagi dingin dan dekat dengannya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong?' wajah Jaejoong memerah karena pikirannya sendiri.

Menyadari Yunho tidak lagi disekitarnya karena tidak mau kehilangan moment–berbicara berdua–yang entah mengapa selalu dinantinya, Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho ketempat duduk dimana_ namja_ tegap itu membaca.

"Ng..? Yunho_ hyung_, kenapa disini?" tanya Jaejoong, memecahkan keheningan yang membalut mereka setelah sekian menit.

Yunho menatap aneh pada Jaejoong, sebelah alisnya terangkat. " Membaca." Jawanya singkat.

Jaejoong nyengir salah tingkah. Merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, "Eh tapi, Bukannya digedung tempat _hyung_ kuliah juga ada perpustakaan." Ucap Jaejoong menyampaikan apa yang tengah dipikirannya. Karena, setahunya memang gedung tempat Yunho kuliah juga ada perpustakan. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau dari gedung Yunho kekegedung Jaejoong.

"_Hyung... _tersasar?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Yunho menatap aneh pada Jaejoong, sebelum menjawab––

"Renovasi."

––kemudian sibuk kembali dengan bukunya.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya saat lagi-lagi Yunho menjawab dengan singkat pertanyaannya–dan kembali mengacuhkannya. "Pelit sekali. Memang apa susahnya berbasa basi. Ramah memang. Tapi, hanya pada orang lain saja. Kalau padaku... ugh... sama sekali tidak ramah. Sangat acuh, iya." Gerutu Jaejoong pelan. Ia terus menggerutu tentang Yunho seraya membuka-buka bukunya dengan kasar. Kesal.

Tidak menyadari Yunho yang tengah menatap geli padanya.

Hingga bel berbunyi tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang tercipta diantara Jaejoong dan Yunho. keduanya sibuk dengan urusan terhadap bukunya masing-masing. Hanya Jaejoong yang sekali-kali mencuri arah pandang pada Yunho dan Yunho yang juga tidak hanya satu kali menatap Jaejoong dengan lekat untuk beberapa lama.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa suara bel itu terlalu nyaring ditelinga dan sanggup mengakhiri momentnya dengan Yunho. Memaksanya untuk melepesakan moment yang tidak selalu bisa didapatkannya.

Jaejoong menarik napas panajang untuk meredakan rasa kecewanya. Kemudian Ia bangkit dari kursinya, membungkuk dan tersenyum pada Yunho. "Aku harus masuk, _hyung_. Aku duluan. _Annyeong_..." Pamitnya tidak rela.

Yunho menganguk pelan. Ia menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Yunho mengehembuskan napasnya yang entah mengapa terasa berat saat Jaejoong berada dekat dengannya dan kembali membaca bukunya.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

"Junsu." Panggil Changmin. Ia mendekat pada Junsu yang tengah mengusap pipinya?

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Changmin. Ia menatap Junsu yang sepertinya memang menagis. Terbukti dari jejak air mata yang tertinggal dipipi _chubby_ _namja_ itu.

Junsu menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum–berusaha terlihat ceria seperti biasanya, "Tadi kakiku kesleo, makanya aku disini." Jawabnya.

Changmin memicingkan matanya. Menangkap kebohongan yang Junsu usahakan. "_Yah_! Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Tembok ini tidak akan roboh hanya karena aku menyandar padanya."

"Kau bohong, kan?" tuduh Changmin.

Junsu tersentak, namun menguasai dirinya kembali dengan cepat. "Bohong? Bohong apa?" tanya Junsu balik.

Changmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih. Ia berpikir saat ini keadaan Junsu sedang tidak baik. Apalagi melihat tatapan Junsu yang terlihat berbeda.

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya, "Yasudah, ayo masuk. Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Changmin. Ia menggandeng tangan Junsu. "Karena kau sudah ada disini, jadi kau masakan sesuatu untukku. Kebetulan Jaejoong dan _ahjumma_ sedang pergi." Junsu melotot, "Tidak ada penolakan!" tagasnya.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak mau, kenapa aku tidak boleh menolak?" protes Junsu. Ia mberusaha melepaskanatangannya dari genggaman tangan Changmin.

"Memangnya aku perduli."jawab Changmin cuek.

Junsu mendengus pelan. Ia-pun pasrah saja dan mengikuti kemauan Changmin. Walaupun sangat enggan. Memasak untuk Changmin tidak bisa disamakan dengan memasakan untuk satu orang pada kebanyakan. Karena memasak untuk Changmin yang satu orang sama saja memasak untuk sepuluh orang. Hah...

.

.

.

Changmin memperhatikan Junsu yang tengah membuat nasi goreng untuknya. Sekarang setengah tujuh malam. Dan semua anggota 'keluarga'nya belum ada yang pulang. Yunho sekalipun. Ia menatap lekat Junsu. Masih tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya yang merasa aneh pada Junsu. Apalagi _namja_ yang menjadi sepupu jauhnya itu tidak seceria biasanya. Changmin yakin. Ada yang tengah Junsu sembunyikan. Dan hal itu sepertinya cukup berat. Karena mampu merubah Junsu.

"_Jja_, kau makanlah. Aku mau kekamar Jae _hyung _dulu. Ada buku yang harus aku pinjam." Ucap Junsu setelah menghidangkan nasi gorengnya.

Changmin menahan lengan Junsu ketika _namja_ imut itu hendak pergi, "Kau... kenapa?" tanya Changmin serius. "Apa Yoochun–lagi?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Changmin-ah?" gagap Jusnu. Tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menegang yang ia yakini dapat Changmin rasakan.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Junsu. Dan, orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan untuk itu." Changmin mendudukan Junsu dikursi yang terdapat dihadapannya. "Yoochun, kan?"

Junsu diam. Tidak mau atau tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari Changmin yang mendesaknya. Ia menahan bulir air mata yang kini tengah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Hei, Junsu." Panggil Changmin tidak sabar. Changmin memang sangat _protektive_ pada Junsu dan Jaejoong yang memang sudah biasa ia lindungi sedari kecil. Jadi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu dari kedua orang itu menangis apalagi disakiti.

Changmin-pun bangkit. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaksa Junsu. Ia kemudin meraih Junsu yang tengah terisak dan memeluknya.

Junsu tidak bisa lagi mampu menahan air matanya. Merasakan Changmin memeluknya, ia merasa tenang. Membuatnya selalu dengan mudah menumpahkan air matanya. Mengangkat sedikit beban pikiran dan perasaannya. Menyampaikan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa untuk ia nyatakan untuk saat ini. Junsu-pun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang _namja_ jangkung itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Changmin.

"Ssht... _uljimma_." Uca Changmin. Ia membelai lembut rambut pirang Junsu. "Sebaiknya nanti kau katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Ucapnya.

Junsu hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin. Menyampaikan emosinya. Ia tahu Changmin memang seperti ini dan akan selalu seperti ini. Melindunginya kapanpun ia terluka. Membiarkan ia menagis untuk melegakan perasaan sakit yang dirasakanya.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya ditrotoar jalan. Ia mengeratkan jaket putih yang dikenakannya saat udara dingin malam hari menyapanya. Ia menatap pada jalan disebuah gang yang lumayan sepi dari kendaraan dan penduduk itu. Namun daerah yang aman dari kejahatan. Meskipun disekelilingnya hanya ada pepohan tinggi yang berjejeran. Beruntung ada penerang jalan meskipun jarak satu dengan lainnya berjauhan. Aman, tapi terkesan menakutkan.

"_Umma, eotte_?" tanyanya pada sanag _umma_ yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Mrs. Kim menoleh pada puteri sulungnya, "Tidak bisa, _chagi_. Disini ternyata _signal_nya tidak bagus." Ucap _umma_nya.

"_Jinjja_..?" Mrs. Kim mengangguk. "Dingin sekali, _umma_." Rengeknya.

Mrs. Kim mendekat dan memeluk Jaejoong. Ia menggosok-gosok lengan Jaejoong yang kedinginan. Jaejoong memang memiliki fisik dan imun yang lemah, ia sangat sensitif dengan cuaca yang tidak cocok dan tidak terbiasa dengan tubuhnya.

"_Aish_... Kenapa ban mobilnya harus kempes didearah sepi penduduk seperti ini?" gerutu Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim terkekeh melihat Jaejoong menatap daerah disekitar mereka yang memang sepi dengan tatapan membunuh yang menggemaskan.

"_Aigoo_... kita tidak tahu kapan dan dimana musibah menimpa kita, _chagi_. Kita juga tidak bisa lari dan menghindar karena musibah pasti akan menghampiri kita." Ucap Mrs. Kim lembut. Ia membelai lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Mrs. Kim dengan tatapan polos, "Lalu, apa artinya kita meminta dan berdo'a kepada Tuhan untuk tergindar dari musibah, kalau pada akhirnya musibah itu juga tetap datang pada kita." Tanyanya polos. Namun, sedikit teringat juga tentang Yunho dan kehidupannya.

Mrs. Kim membelai rembut Jaejoong, "Karena hanya kepada Tuhan kita menggantungkan hidup kita. Kita hanya harus percaya musibah datang pada kita bukan tanpa alasan. Tuhan mencintai kita hingga Tuhan memeberikan kita musibah atau cobaan. Tuhan akan menjauhkan musibah yang sekiranya tidak mampu untuk kita tanggang. Karena Tuhan lebih tahu, sampai dimana kekuatan kita untuk mampu menanggung sebuah cobaan yang Tuhan percayakan pada kita. Seperti saat ini. Yang menimpa pada kita. Kita tidak akan bisa lari dan menghindar."

"Cinta Tuhan?"

Mrs. Kim mengangguk, "Ya. Cinta Tuhan. Bukankah Tuhan memperhatikan kita–dengan musibah atau cobaan sekalipun? Entah itu dalam skala kecil ataupun besar. _Umma_ pikir, Tuhan tahu porsi yang kita butuhkan untuk hidup kita. Akan sangat mengerikan jika Tuhan sudah tidak memperhatikan kita. Kita akan berbuat semau kita. Karena kebahagiaan, uang, kedudukan, kepuasaan dan kesempurnaan–yang sering orang artikan sebagai sebuah kebahagiaan–tiada akhir adalah musibah itu sendiri. Bahkan musibah paling mengerikan. Karena hal-hal itu yang akan membuat kita lupa akan Tuhan."

Jaejoong memeluk erat _umma_nya. Senyumnya terkembang nenyetujui apa yang _umma_nya katakan. Mungkin ia juga menyampaikan hal ini pada Yunho suatu saat nanti.

Hah... Bahagia. Jaejoong beruntung memiliki _umma_ yang benar-benar mampu menjadi guru untuk kehidupannya sekalipun. Hal sekecil apapun yang ia temui akan menjadi sebuah pelajaran baru yang ia terima dari _umma_nya.

"_Georeom_, bagaimana kita pulang, _umma_?" tanya Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim-pun Hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar petanyaan polos dari putera tunggalnya itu.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Mrs. Kim membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil Audy A4 yang baru saja memabawanya pulang. Sementara dari pintu kemudi seorang _namja_ pemilik mobil–Jung Yunho-pun keluar.

"Biar saya bantu, _ahjumma_." Tawar Yunnho saat melihat Mrs. Kim meraih barang-barang belanjaannya dibagasi mobil Yunho.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum lembut, "Tidak usah, _chagi_. _Ahjumma_ bisa membawanya sendiri. Kau bisa tolong bangunkan Jaejoong saja?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan, "_Ne, ahjumma_."

Yunho kembali berjalan kedepan, memutari kepala mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu penumpang bagian depan yang kursinya Jaejoong tempati.

Yunho terpaku. Ia menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat wajah damai Jaejoong yang tengah terlelap bagitu damai. Meskipun tanpa senyum yang terlukis dari bibir plumnya wajahnya tetap begitu cantik. terlihat lebih polos dari pada saat terjaga. Terlihat rapuh namun kuat disaat yang bersamaan. Terlihat Seperti seorang yang butuh perlindungan namun punya kekautan untuk menjadi seorang yang membutuhkan sandaran.

"Ah... sepertinya Joongie terlalu lelah sampai tidak terjaga meskipun kau bangungnkan." Ucapan Mrs. Kim membuat Yunho tersadar dari keterkagumannya terhadap Jaejoong. "Biar _ahjumma_ bangunkan."

"Tidak perlu, _ahujumma_. Biar saya yang membawa Jaejoong masuk. Sepertinya memang ia terlalu lelah."

Bohong. Bukan alasan lelah yang ia lihat dari wajah Jaejoong yang membuatnya ingin membawa–menggendong–Jaejoong. Melainkan rasa tidak relanya untuk kehilangan wajah damai dan polos yang Jaejoong tawarkan saat ini. Yang membutanya refleks mencegah Mrs. Kim ketika wanita paruh baya itu hendak membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Apa tidak merepokan" tanya Mrs. Kim merasa tidak enak.

Yunho tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar–meskipun tidak mampu Mrs. Kim lihat, "_Gwaenchanyo, ahjumma_." Ucapnya. Yunho-pun membopong Jaejong dilengannya.

Mrs. Kim terseyum manis saat Yunho menatapnya penuh terima kasih saat wanita yang menurunkan kecantikannya pada Jaejoong itu membantu menyangga pintu mobil Yunho yang terlihat cukup kerepotan.

"_Gomawo, Chagi_." Ucap Mrs. Kim. Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Mrs. Kim.

.

.

.

Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong diranjang _Queen size_ milik _namja_ cantik itu.

Lembut, ia tidak bisa mencegah tangannya untuk merapikan poni yang menutupi mata _doe namja_ delapan belas tahun itu.

Kini, ia hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong karena Mrs. Kim meninggalkannya setelah wanita paruh baya itu membukakan pintu kamar Jaejoong untuk membereskan belanjaannya.

Yunho berkutat dengan pikirannya. Mengapa? Mengapa Dari sekian banyaknya waktu yang Mrs. Kim dan Jaejoong dapatkan untuk menunggu sebuah bantuan dari seseorag karena 'terperangkap' digang sepi penduduk itu, justru ia–Yunho-lah satu-satunya orang yang memilih jalan terobosan itu untuk dilewati? Membuatnya seakan menjadi sosok penolong yang tengah dibutuhkan.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Mata musangnya masih menatap lekat pada Jaejoong yang masih terlelap. Ia merasa takdir memang tengah membawanya untuk mendekat pada _namja_ cantik yang saat ini masih berkutat dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Dan, yah... Yunho menyadari bahwa, ia selalu tunduk, patuh dan mengikuti pada jalan takdir yang Tuhan aturkan untuknya. Bahwa ia kini memang terbawa dan masuk dalam jalan hidup Jaejoong. Karena, bahkan saat ini Yunho tengah mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut untuk sebuah alasan yang ia tahu dan sadari.

"_Jaljayo._" Bisiknya pelan.

**TBC/DELETE?**

_**Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan mereview ff ini. *bow**_

_**Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan, sangat membosankan dan mengecewakan.**_

_**Masih sebatas itu kemampuan saya dalam menulis.**_

_**Harap mengerti dan menerima kerena alur yang saya buat terkesan–memang–lambat.**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^ **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Author : Little Dream**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast : Shim(Jung) Changmin. Park Yoochun. Kim Junsu. And Many Other**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, (miss)Typo(s), YAOI, Alur maupun cerita Berantakan dan Membosankan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

_**Balasan Review:**_

**Shim Shia:**** Hmm... ada kemungkinan MinSu. **

**Jadi, rayuan dan sogokan ditolak. *karungin JiYo and JJ #ngibrit dari Shia yang bawa Katana**

**Yoochun muncul dichapter ini, kok. **

**Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^**

**Jongwookie:**** Thank you. This the new chapter. Enjoyed, ne? ^^**

**Thanks for review. ^^**

**Untuk Review yang Log-in, saya sudah balas di PM. Bisa di Cek .**

**A/N:**_**Chapter ini bisa dibilang konsen pada masalah YooSu dulu. Untuk YunJae insya Alloh chapter depannya baru mulai lagi. Tapi, tidak bisa update cepat-cepat. Ada kewajiban didunia nyata yang harus saya lakukan.**_

.

.

Happy Reading:

.

.

Jaejoong menutup mulut kecilnya yang tengah menguap. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali memandang sinar Matahari yang berusaha masuk melewati sela-sela tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia merenggangkan berapa bagian tubunya yang terasa kaku.

"Akh..!" Jaejoong terpekik kecil saat sesosok tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar namun lebih mungil darinya itu menubruknya.

"Junsu." Jaejoong menegeluh saat dirinya yang tidak siap terjatuh kembali ranjang dengan Junsu yang menimpanya.

Jaejoong bingung akan kedatangan Jusnu yang tiba-tiba memelukanya seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya namun, menyadari ada yang memebasahi bahunya –yang ia yakini adalah air mata Junsu, ia menurungkan niatnya itu. Ia pikir, akan sia-sia saja karena tidak ada ketenangan dalam apapun yang akan Junsu katakan. Pikirannya tentu tidak jernih. Ia kemudian balas memeluk Junsu dan menepuk pelan punggung Junsu yang bergetar. Sekedar menenangkan _namja_ imut itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Junsu akhirnya menghentikan tangisnya meskipun masih menyisakan isakan lirih yang masih meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Y-Yoochun." Sebut Junsu sesuai dengan dugaannya. Memang jarang hal yang membuat Junsu meluruhkan air matanya kesuali karena orang terdekatnya. Termasuk Yoochun yang memang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar pada keadaan Junsu saat ini. Mengingat karena namja tampan bersura husky itulah yang lebih dekat dengan Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk pada Junsu, membri tahukan pada Junsu jika ia mendengarkan apapu yang akan Junsu katakan.

Junsu menarik napasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. "T-tadi sewaktu aku pergi kerumahnya, aku menemukan ia satu ranjang dengan orang lain. Seorang gadis." Satu tetes air mata kembali Junsu jatuhkan, "Aku pikir selama ini aku salah paham. Bahkan samapi merasa begitu bersalah karena pernah menuduhnya bermain dibelakangku. Menuduhnya begitu keji, tanpa bisa mempercayainya."

Jaejoong mengelus punggung Junsu pelan, air matanya-pun turut serta mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah, "Aku meyakinkan diri bahwa kemarin sore saat aku melihatnya dengan gadis, itu hanya ilusiku karena aku begitu merindukan Yoochun. Hingga aku menganggap orang yang aku lihat bahkan dapat menyerupainya. Meskipun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, karena _namja_ yang kemarin aku lihat tengah berpagutan dengan seorang _yeojya_ yang sama yang kutemui dirumah kekasihku memanglah dia sendiri–Yoochun."

"Ya Tuhan." Ucap Jaejoong membawa Junsu kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku pikir ia bisa berubah, _hyung_. Kau ingat bagaimana dia mengejarku? Kau ingat bagaimana ia berusaha begitu keras untuk mendapatkan jawaban 'Iya' dari pernyataan cintanya?" racau Junsu ditengah senyum kecutnya.

"Junsu-yah..."

"_Hyung_, apa yang tidak aku berikan untuknya? Aku memberikan semua perasaanku dan memeprcayakan itu pada Yoochun untuk ia jaga. Tapi, kenapa ia tega melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku? Apa ia tidak merasakan bagaimanna perasaanku?"

Junsu kembali menangis, Jaejoong tidak lagi mengeluarkan air matanya meskipun pelupuk matanya kembali tergenang. Karena ia harus menjadi penopang untuk Junsu saat ini. Ia tidak bisa menangis meskipun ia merasakan nyeri karena luka yang Junsu alami.

Memahami sakit yang Junsu rasakan.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya kaku karena tidak dapat bergerak akibat junsu yang menangis dipelukannya. Ia tidak ingat berapa lama Junsu menumpahkan rasa kecewanya hingga _namja_ imut itu terlelap karena lelah dan karena semalam ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sebentar.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Jaejoong saat melihat Junsu yang telah terlelap dengan sisa air mata yang masih tertahan dibulu mata lentik sahabat yang sudah seperti _dongsaeng_nya itu. Jaejoong meninggalkan Junsu yang sepertinya kekurangan jam tidurnya. Mengingat–mungkin–kegelisaha yang terus memerangkapnya.

.

.

.

"Ah." Jaejoong mnegelus keningnya saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak punggung seseorang.

"Yunho _hyung_?" Panggilnya lirih.

Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya, mengambil beberapa langkahnya memberi jarak agar kepalanya yang medongak menatap Yunho yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Yunho saat melihat jejak air mata dimata pipi Jaejoong. Yunho tidak suka melihat air mata dari Jaejoong karena nampaknya air mata itu bukan air mata yang merefleksikan kebahagiaan dari _namja_ cantik itu. Dan dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman dan mengapa membuat hatinya merasa sakit. Tanpa dikomando tangan besarnya terulur mengusap jejak air mata yang masih memabasahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Aniya. Aku masih ngantuk."

Yunho tidak percaya tentu saja. Jika memang masih mangantuk, menagapa tidak melanjutkan tidur saja. Toh, hari ini hari minggu. Kenapa Jaejoong justru keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak ambil pusing meskipun ingin tahu. Mungkin Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu.

Jaejoong menarik ujung kemeja bagian belakang Yunho saat _namja_ tampan itu hendak berlalu darinya tanpa sadar. Ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tidak mampu menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang terpancar dari _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Hingga tatapan mata Yunho teralih, membuat Jaejoong yang tengah menatap langsung pada kakak dari Changmin itu mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho.

"Akh... _M-mianhae_..." Jaejoong segara melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Yunho kemudian menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

Yunho hanya mejawab dengan gumaman pelan kemudian dengan lembut Yunho menepuk kemudian mengacak puncak kepalan Jaejoong. Membuat rona merah kian pekat menghiasi wajah jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dalam, menolehkan kepalanya kesepenjuru arah untuk mencari keberadaan merasakan ringan dikepalnya, menandakan jika Yunho yang tidak ada lagi bersamanya.

"Hng..? Kapan dia pergi?" gumam Jaejoong. Sepertinya karena tenggelam dalam rasa senangnya sendiri Jaejoong sampai tidak menyadari jika Yunho telah berlalu meninggalkan dirinya.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. Ia-pun membawa langkah kakinya menuju dapur untuk menemui _umma_nya. Dengan senyum aneh yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa enggan memudar setiap kali tangannya terangkat dan memegang bagian kepalanya sendiri yang tadi sempat Yunho letakan tangan lebarnya disana. Membuat Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar bahkan kesendi tulang-tulangnya. Membuatnya merasa tenang dan nayaman

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Berusaha meredakan emosi yang entah mengapa begitu menguasainya. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Sebelah tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya setiap teringat apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tentang apa yang Junsu ceritakan pada Jaejoong.

"Changmin." Mendengar suara _bass_ yang ia yakini dari _hyung_nya membuat pikiran Changmin buyar. Ia kemudian menegakan tubuhnya–menghormati _hyung_nya.

"_Hyung_." panggil Changmin kikuk.

"Hn." Gumam Yunho menjawab Changmin. Ia mendudukan dirinya dihadapan sang _dongsaeng_ yang nampak tengah frustasi. Sebagaimanapun jauhnya jarak komunikasinya dengan Changmin, ia masih bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Changmin. Meskipun tidak begitu kuat, tetap ada ikatan batin dengan orang yang masih satu darah, bukan?

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho pelan. "Jika ada masalah, kau bisa bagi denganku. Aku _hyung_mu." Ucap Yunho saat melihat Changmin menatapnya dengan pandanagn aneh, "Aku pikir kita harus banyak bicara. Menebus apa yang seharusnya terjalin."

Changmin memandang Yunho kian aneh membuat Yunho mangangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Padahal ia tengah berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Salahkah? Salahkah apa ia lakukan dan katakan, hingga Changmin memberinya tatapan seperti itu.

"Kau... tidak bermaksud _incest_ denganku kan? _Hyung_?" Yunho memicingkan matanya. "Kata-katamu menggelikan _hyung_. seperti seoarang kekasih saja." Ucap Changmin. Ia begidik sendiri membayangkannya.

Yunho sedikit _speechless_ mendengar apa yang Changmin ucapkan. Apalagi tatapan _horror_ yang ditujukan untuknya.

'plak'

"_Pabbo_." Ucap Yunho setelah menggeplak pelan kepala adik semata wayangnya itu. Namun senyum tipis mau tak mau terukir dari bibir hatinya.

"Jangan berpikiran berlebihan" ucap Yunho. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Changmin yang tengah mengelus kepalanya dengan kerucutan dibibir _namja_ jangkung itu. "Aku... ingin menjadi sosok yang bisa kau andalkan. Selama ini aku tidak menjalankan kewajibanku dengan benar sebagai seorang _hyung_ untukmu." Lanjutnya.

Ia tersenyum samar pada Changmin. Yah... ia pikir mungkin sudah saatnya ia menjadi sosok yang bisa diandalkan untuk satu-satunya adik yang ia punya. Ia sudah lebih dari kuat, untuk menjaga Changmin seperti yang _appa_ mereka inginkan. Tidak lagi seperti dulu, ia yakin ia tidak akan mampu jika ia dulu memaksa menjaga Changmin setelah kematian _appa_ mereka, seberapapun ia menginkannya

"_Hyung_..." panggil Changmin. Ia mampu melihat kehampaan dimata musang kakaknya. "Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu padamu, _hyung_. Aku yakin ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Dan, aku yakin hal itu alasan mengapa kau tidak ingin berkomunikasi denganku." Ucap Changmin sundu. Bagaimanapun ia yang tahu mempunyai sosok seorang kakak namun tidak dekat membuatnya merasa terabaikan dan tidak diinginkan. "Tapi... aku yakin dan percaya padamu, _hyung_. apapun kenyataan yang kau tutupi dan sembunyikan dariku semata untuk melindungiku."

Yunho tersentak dengan apa yang Changmin katakan. Ia tidak menyangka Changmin berpikir sedewasa itu. Awalnya ia berpikir Changmin akan begitu membencinya karena jarak yang ia buat.

"Terima Kasih dan maaf." Ucap Yunho tulus. Meskipun tetap dengan nada yang datar. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Changmin yang menghadirkan sebuah protes dari _namja_ yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini." Ucap Yunho. Perasaannya sedikit lega. Karena kecanggungan antara ia dan Changmin sedikit mencair–atau sepenuhnya telah mencair? Apapun itu, Yunho merasa bebannya sedikit berkurang.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan kesal. Ia meremas _tisseu_ yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Yah! Jangan menariku seperti ini, _hyung_. Aku bukan anak Kucing." Ucap Jaejoong seraya membenahi kerah baju yang bagian belakangnya baru saja Yunho tarik.

Yunho menatap sekilas pada Jaejoong kemudian kembali berjalan. Kali ini menarik lengan Jaejoong yang meronta.

"_Hyung_. aku juga ingin menghajar Yoochun. Biarkan aku disana juga." Ucap Jaejoong seraya berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Yunho yang erat.

"Tidak. Itu bukan urusanmu sudah ada Changmin disana. Jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah Junsu. Biarkan mereka selesaikan masalah mereka.

"Tapi, _hyung_–"

"–Tidak." Kekeuh Yunho.

Jaejoong mendecakan lidah. Ia sedikit menyesal karena hari ini ia, Junsu, Changmin, dan Yunho–yang dipaksa ikut–berencana untuk makan bersama. Changmin yang mengusulkan hal ini. Mengingat ia sangat ingin menghibur Junsu dan sekaligus untuk menyambut kedatangan Yunho–meskipun sudah sangat terlambat–jadi ia mengajak keluar, mereka jadi bertemu dengan Yoochun dan wanita simpanannya itu. Padahal, mungkin Junsu masih butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirnya.

Tangannya mengepal erat dan giginya bergemeletuk mengingat hal itu, ia ingin sekali menghajar Yoochun yang kali ini benar-benar memang terbukti berselingkuh. Atau... tidak apa-apa membiarkan Junsu harus segera menyelesaikannya agar Junsu tidak terluka lebih lama. Mungkin, ini yang terbaik untuk Junsu.

.

.

"Yoochun-ah." Panggil Junsu lirih. Ia memaksa senyumnya tetap ada dan terjaga. Ia mencengkram baju bagian belakang Changmin. Satu-satunya sososk yang kini bersamanya. Menguatkannya dan juga memberikan ketenangan pada _namja_ jangkung yang ia yakin tengah menahan emosinya. Dan Changmin memang baik dalam mengendalikan emosi. Tidak seperti salah satu–Jaejoong–dari dua orang lain–Yunho dan Jaejoong–yang sulit menjaga emosinya. Ia-pun membiarkan mereka yang memilih untuk menjauh. Memberikan privasi padanya.

"J-Junsu." Gagap _namja_ bersuara _husky_ bernama Park Yoochun itu. Ia menurunkan pelan lengan seorang gadis yang melingkari lengannya.

Hal itu tidak luput dari Junsu yang sedari tadi matanya memang memperhatikan gadis yang Junsu kemarin temui dan lihat bersama dengan Yoochun. Membuat hatinya kian tersayat. Luka yang masih baru harus kembali terkoyak. Apalagi melihat tatapan lembut yang diberikan oleh Yoochun untuk meyakinkan gadis itu.

Entah meyakinkan dalam hal apa.

"Kita bicara?" bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang Yoochun ajukan melainkan pernyataan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jusnu ia menarik lembut _namja_ imut yang tengah menahan air matanya itu untuk mengikutinya. Mengabaikan Changmin yang menatap marah pada Yoochun.

Junsu tersenyum tipis menenangkan Changmin. Ia menganggukan kepalanya, memnberitahukan–mungkin–ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Junsu hanya diam dan menunduk masih belum berani menatap pada Yoochun yang duduk menggunakan lutut menghadapnya. Tangannya yang menggenggan kedua tangan Junsu yang tersa dingin berusaha mampu memberikan rasa hangat pada _namja_-nya itu. Namun, Junsu sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

"Junsu-ah."

"Tidak. Kumohon... katakan semua itu tidak benar, Yoochun-ah." Ucap Junsu lirih. Ia menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan terluka. "A-aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi, kumohon, katakan apa yang aku lihat salah, apa yang aku pikir dan simpulkan hanya kesalah pahaman." Ucap Junsu. Membodohi dirinya sendiri.

Yoochun mengusap puncak kepala Junsu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan–penuh dengan penyesalan. "_Mianhae_." Ucap Yoochun tulus.

"Semua diluar kendaliku, Su. Gadis itu Eun Hye. Ia adalah anak dari sahabat lama _appa_ku. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia depresi dan mendapat perawatan intensive dari Dokter Psikiater selam dua setengah tahun yang lalu." Yoochun sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya meskipun begitu mendesaknya melihat genangan dikelopak mata Junsu yang kemudian menjadi aliran yang mengank sungai membasahi pipi _chubby namja_ yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menjaganya. Hingga, tanpa sadar hatiku sudah terbagi darimu –

"–Cukup. Yoochun. Cukup. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi. Cu –"

"–Kau harus tahu semuanya Junsu!" seru Yoochun. Ia menahan kedua tangan yang lebih mungil yang tengah berusaha mengahalau pendengarannnya dari apapun yang ia ucapkan. "Aku tiak tahu pasti kapan itu terjadi, tapi, Eun Hye benar-banar aku cintai –begitupun dirimu. Maaf. Aku memang begitu egois. Mempertahanmu disisiku sementara aku tetap menjaga agar Eun Hye tidak lari dariku."

'Bug'

Suara pukulan itu mendarat dengan pasti diwajah Yoochun sebelum Junsu bereaksi dengan pernyataan kejam namja bersuara _husky_ itu. Ia diam dan tidak membalas apa yang _namja_ itu lakuakn padanya, karena ia memang yang sepenuhnya bersalah.

"Brengsek kau, Yoochun. Kau..."

"Jaejoong-ah. Jaga bicaramu." sebuah suara dingin menghentikan Jaejoong yang hendak kembali menghantamkan tinjunya pada Yoochun.

"Kenapa, huh? Orang macam dia memang pantas disebut brengsek." Ucap Jaejoong seraya menunjuk marah pada Yoochun.

"Cukup." Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong kemudian membawa _namja_ cantik yan tengah emosi itu mendekat pada Junsu yang nampak begitu terluka dalam pelukan Changmin yang datang sesaat setelah kedatangannya dan Jaejoong.

Changmin memeluk tubuh ringkih Junsu dengan begitu erat. Ia ingin sekali membunuh Yoochun dengan tangannya sendiri saat tadi ia melihat _namjachingu_–atau mantan _namjachingu_ dari–Junsu itu bermesraan dengan gadis lain andai tangan Junsu yang dingin dan begretar hebat menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya dikhianati. Melihat kekasihmu sendiri bermesraan dengan orang lain terlebih seorang gadis. Benar-benar sangat menyakitkan. Untuk apa hubungan sejenis yang mereka jalani jika kenyataannya kekasih sendiri bermain api dengan seorang gadis. Mungkin Junsu tidak akan sesakit sekarang jika saja Yoochun bermain degan dengan jenis yang sama dengan mereka. Setidaknya, tidak meembuat apa yang selama ini terjalin hanya Junsu sepihak yang merasa begitu indah dan berarti, sementara dipihak Yoochun hal itu bukan hal yang harus untuk dijaga. Membuat Junsu terkesan begitu menjijikan karena hanya ia yang dengan kelainannya.

"Giliranmu memilih, Yoochun-sshi." Ucap Yunho dingin. Menatap tajam pada Yoochun–sahabat karena menjadi rekan bisnisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai Junsu." Jawab Yoochun. _'Dan Eun Hye'_. Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Pecundang." Ucap Yunho. Ia meninggalkan Yoochun begitu saja. Menarik lengan Jaejoong yang benar-benar ingin menghabisi Yoochun dengan Changmin yang membawa Junsu dalam gendongannya karena pingsan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"_Mianhae_, Junsu-ah. _Mianhae_..." Ucap Yoochun lirih. Ia merasa ada lengan kecil yang memeluknya. Ada air mata yang membasahi pundaknya. Tapi, lengannya terasa berat untuk memalas rengkuhan dari _gadis_-nya?

"_Mianhae_, Yoochun..." isak Eun Hye seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh, gadis itupun tidak inging menyakiti hati Junsu–dan tanpa sadar hatinya juga Yoochun dengan hubungan rumit yang dipilihnya. Namun, ia tidak akan bisa jika ia melepaskan Yoochun. Ia sangat membutuhkan Yoochun karena hanya Yoochun satu-satunya yang kini dimilikinya.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Yunho menatap pada Jaejoong yang sejak kepulangannya tidak bisa diam. Sesekali _namja_ cantik itu mengumpat namun _namja_ cantik itu akan segera menutup rapat bibirnya ketika ia menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sebagai gantinya ia akan berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika.

Huh?

Meskipun sedikit maklum karena kekahwatiran namja cantik itu akan Junsu yang tadi jatuh ingsan karena stress akibat tertekan dan kurang nutrisi karena menghindari makan, ia tetap saja tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah namja cantik itu. Membuatnya jengah dan juga geli, karena tingkah _namja_ cantik itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir, pawang Gajah. Kau pikir masalah bisa selesai dengan kegiatanmu, huh?" ucap Changmin yang sudah tidak tahan.

Jaejoong memajukan bibir bawahnya. "_Yah_! Aku mondar-mandir begini bukan tidak ada alasan, Kulkas. Aku sedang berpikir." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia melipat tangannya didada dan mengerutkan keningnya dalam kembali berjalan beolak-balik. Memikirkan cara tepat untuk memeri pelajaran pada Yoochun.

"Keh... yang kau pikirkan hanya akan menambah masalah saja. Ingat seberapa cerobohnya dirimu." Ejek Changmin.

"_Yah_! Jung!"

"Hn." jawab suara dengan satu marga yang sama itu bersamaan.

"Eh?" sejak kapan Changmin tertular Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit _sweatdrop_ akan jawaban dari kedua_ namja_ Jung itu, ia kemudian menatap Changmin dan Yunho bergatian. Dengan semburat merah diwajahnya ketika menatap Yunho tadi.

"Ck. Lupakan." Akhirnya Jaejoong-pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Changmin. Tepat dihadapan Yunho yang tengah mendengarkan musik lewat ipod warna putih. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong memerah karena tiba-tiba ia merasa Yunho terliaht begitu keren.

"Kau kenapa? Demam juga seperti, Junsu? Wajahmu merah, _hyung_." ucap Changmin yang sebenarnya berniat menggoda Jaejoong. Ia tahu ada yang rasa _special_ dari Jaejoong untuk Yunho.

"_A-aniya_..." Jaejoong mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan gugup. Wajahnya kian memerah saat Yunho-pun akhirnya menatap padanya bahkan dengan tatapan yang intens. Ada sepercik kilat menggoda ditatatpan itu. Membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan menggila.

Jaejoong bergerak gelisah karena Yunho betah menatapnya lama.

"Yah! Jangan menatapku begitu, Jung Yunho! kau membuatku gugup dan malu." Jaejoong membelalakan matanya kemudian membekap mulutnya menyadari kebodohannya. _Namja_ cantik itupun segera segera mengambil langkah seribu. Berlari meningglkan balkon tempatnya tadi duduk bersama dengan kedua pemuda Jung. Wajahnya sudah terlampau merah untuk digambarkan. Apalagi ia sempat melihat Yunho menyeringai _sexy_ padanya dan Changmin yang terbahak menertawakannya.

Tak perduli dan ingat bahwa Junsu butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

Yunho meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah lama berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Ia kemudian meraih ipodnya sebelum meraih sebuah buku setebal lima senti. Menuruni tangga kediaman Kim bermaksud menuju taman kecil dikediaman Kim.

Mata musangnya tidak sengaja menagkap sosok yang tidur terlungkap dimeja ruang tengah. Ia mendekat hendak membangunkan Jaejoong yang mungkin tidak nyaman dengan posisinya. Namun, tangannnya justru mendarat dipuncak kepala _namja_ cantik itu kemudian membelainya dengan begitu lembut. Membuatnya dapat merasakan erasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya surai hitam Jaejoong yang panjang mencapai bahunya.

"Ngh..." Jaejoong menggeliat nyaman karena sentuhan tangan Yunho. Ia memiringkan wajahnya hingga mengahdap dimana sisi Yunho berada. Memperlihatkan kecantikan wajah Malaikatnya dengan begitu jelas dipandangan mata Yunho.

Yunho menempatkan diri duduk dengan kedua lutunya demi melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong saat terlelap. Ekspresi yang selalu disukainya. Ia menyusuri pelipis Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya. Menyamarkan kerutan yang terlukis untuk menggambarkan apapun yang tengah dimipmpikannya. Ibu jarinya mengelus kelopak mata _doe_ Jaejoong yang tertutup. Ia merasa bersyukur karena mata _namja_ cantik itu terbuka. Karena jujur, setiap kali ia menatap langsung pada bola mata indah Jaejoong, ia merasa terhanyut. Berharap mampu mengikut sertakan dirinya untuk teggelamkan disana, membuatnya selalu Ingin mengikuti arus yang membewanya untuk menyelami mata indah yang selalu berbinar akan sebuah kepolosan dan ketulusan.

Yunho kembali menggunakan Jari telujukanya mengikuti garis lurus tulang hidung Jaejoong yang bangir hingg mencapai bibir mungil yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Ia kemudian mengikut sertakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap bibir ranum itu kemudian sedikit menekannya.

Lalu perlahan, kepalanya mendekat pada wajah sempurna yang Tuhan anugrahkan pada Jaejoong, ia sedikit menaikan dagu _namja_ cantik itu dengan lembut.

'Cup'

Yunho menempelkan bibir tebalnya diatas permukaan bibir plum Jaejoong yang begitu menggoda. Mengecup kemudian sedikit menekannya dengan lembut. Tidak kuasa menolak rasa manis dari bibir Jaejoong yang dipastikan menjadi candu untuknya. Ia kemudian melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong bergantian dengan lembut. Menyampaikan perasaannya yang terdalam pada Jaejoong.

Waktu yang cukup lama berpihak pada Yunho untuk mengecap rasa manis yang memabukan dari bibir Jaejoong, hingga––

"Ngh..."

––keluhan dari Jaejoong membuatnya melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Jaejoong. mengakhiri ciuman sepihaknnya pada _namja_ cantik itu. Ia mengusap palan bibir Jaejoong kemuidan mengelus lembut rambut hitam dan lengan Jaejoong dan sedikit menepuk bagian pundak Jaejoong agar _namja_ cantik itu kembali tenang dalam bawah sadarnya.

Merasa Jaejoong telah kembali lelap karena caranya yang biasanya digunakan pada anak kecil, Yunho mengengakat tubuh ringan Jaejoong dengan kedua lengannya. Menidurkannya disofa kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong dengan jaket yang sudah dilepasnya.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Changmin. Ia duduk dengan memeluk punggung kursi belajar Jaejoong. Menatap pada Junsu yang telah meminum obatnya.

Junsu tersenyum tulus. Meskipun masih ada kepahitan yang tersamar diwajah dengan senyum polos itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat sepupu jauhnya itu khaawatir, bagaimanapun ia sudah cukup merepotkan Changmin dan–tentu saja–Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Junsu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang Jaejoong. Menghembuskan napas merasakan getaran pada ponselnya.

Changmin memicingkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja." Ucap Changmin.

Junsu menatap pada Changmin yang tengah menatapnya sedikit tajam. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Aku memang tidak–belum–baik-baik saja, Changmin-ah. Aku tentu saja butuh waktu untuk semua ini. Menyamarkan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan karena Y-Yoochun. Tapi, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau... memang harus baik-baik saja." Ucap Changmin akhirnya. Memecahkan suasana yang tiba-tiba hening, dan Changmin yang sudah biasa banyak bicara terlebih jika bertemu dengan Junsu tentu saja tidak nyamandan tahan.

Ia bangkit kemudian mendekat pada Junsu dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Tangannya terulur menuju pipi halus Junsu, "Kau terlihat sangat jelek, kau tahu! Mana ada orang dengan _butt_ seprti pantat Bebek seprtimu berpipi setirus ini, huh!" ucap Changmin seraya mencubit pipi dari Junsu.

Junsu melotot pada Changmin, tangannya berusaha mengenyahkan tangan Changmin dari pipinya yang kini memang menirus. "Ya! Sakit, Jung Changmin. Dan kau sangat tidak sopan, _pabbo._" Ucap Junsu merasa tidak nyaman karena Changmin dengan mudah dan _innocent_nya menyebutkan salah satu asetnya. Ia memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangan Changmin. "Aku pikir kau akan bersikap manis. Aku jadi yakin kau ingin aku baik-baik saja agar kau bisa menganiayaku, kan?!"

"Mwehehe... hanya aku yang boleh menyakitimu, Junsu." Tegas Changmin. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang. Menjulurkan lidahnya pada Junsu yang tengah menatapnya tajam seraya mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Aish... aku begitu sial mempunyai sepupuku sejahat dirimu, Changmin-sshi." Ucap Junsu sinis, namun senyumnya kembali terukir. "Gomawo." tambahnya.

Changmin mengacungkan jari jempolnya pada Junsu. Ia lega apa yang ia usahakan–menghibur Junsu–sedikit bisa membuat senyum Junsu sampai hingga kematanya. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya mampu membuat perasaan Junsu baik, paling tidak Junsu akan tetap tersenyum seperti ini padanya.

"_Jja_, sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok harus sekolah." Ucap Changmin.

"Ne. –ah, Changmin-ah... dimana Jaejoong _hyung_?" tanya Junsu. ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Changmin. Memperhatikan _namja_ jangkung yang tengah membereskan alat makan yang tadi digunakannya dimeja nakas.

Pergerakan Changmin terhenti, ia menatap pada Junsu dengan sebuah seringai, "Ia sedang berperan menjadi Putri Tidur." Ucap Changmin. Mengingat 'hal' yang tadi dilakukan oleh Yunho pada Jaejoong ketika ia hendak mengantarkan makan malam untuk Junsu.

"Huh?"

"_Ne. Aish_... tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras, Junsu. Kasihan pada otak kecilmu. Pikirkan saja bahasa Inggris dengan baik." Ucap Changmin melihat raut bingung dari Junsu.

Jusnu membelalakan mata sipitnya.

"_Mwo_! _Yah_!" pekik Junsu tidak terima. Ia menggembungkan pipinya saat bantal yang ia lempar pada Changmin yang tertawa hanya membentur pintu kamar. Karena Changmin segara menutupnya.

Junsu menghembuskan napasnya. Menatap pada layar ponselnya yang menunjukan pemberitahuan berapa banyak pesan, e-mail dan panggilan tidak terjawab dari sosok yang sama––

"Yoochun-ah."

––Junsu gumamkan nama sosok itu.

Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

**TBC/DELETE?**

_**Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan mereview ff ini. *bow**_

_**Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan, sangat membosankan dan mengecewakan.**_

_**Masih sebatas itu kemampuan saya dalam menulis.**_

_**Harap mengerti dan menerima kerena alur yang saya buat terkesan–memang–lambat.**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast : Shim(Jung) Changmin. Park Yoochun. Kim Junsu. And Many Other**

**Genre : Romance. Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love(BL), MxM, Alur maupun cerita Pasaran, Berantakan dan Membosankan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

_**Balasan Review:**_

**Lipminnie:** Iya sepertinya begitu. kekeke... Khawatirnya malah kalau umma bangun. Ntar si Nyonya Rempong a.k.a JJ, minta lebih begimane. *eh?

Iyap. Eukyang kyang... MinSu, MinSu...

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Trilililili:** Pas kan nulisnya pennamenya? =='a

Iya, ah. Yoochun jahat. *cuekin pesona jidat Yoochun

ini lanjutannya. :) Gomawo ne, Reviewnya. ^^

**Heeli:** Annyeong, gamshaeyo sudah nyempetin bua baca. Iya Yoochunnya belum bsa milih diChapter kemarin. Masih galau Gomawo ne, Reviewnya. ^^

**Meiryu: **Yoochunnya pasti menderita lahir batin kok.

_yeojya_ yang sama Yoochun juga nggak punya pilihan. Yang dia punya hanya tinggal Yoochun. pasti jatuh cinta juga, karena Yoochun sudah terlalu biasa ada nemenin dia saat masa-masa terberatnya. ^^

TOP? Siwon? aigoo,,, saya nggak dapat feel buat couplein mereka. Nerima couplenya Junsu yang saya pilihin saja gimana? ^^a

Ini lanjutannya, mian nggak kilat. Gomawo ne, Reviewnya. ^^

**Booboopipi:** Oke. MinSu. Semoga suka, ne? Gomawo ne, Reviewnya. ^^

**Untuk Review yang Log-in, saya sudah balas di PM. Bisa di Cek.**

**A/N:**_**Chapter ini bisa dibilang konsen pada masalah YooSu lagi biar cepet konsen untuk YunJae di chapter-chapter kedepannya.**_

.

.

Happy Reading:

.

.

Yunho menatap datar pada Changmin yang tidak berhenti menyeringai padanya. Dengan cuek ia mengabaikan Changmin kemudian kembali terfokus pada laptop hitamnya.

"Jika kau tidak ada keperluan lebih baik kau pergi," Ucap Yunho datar. _Namja_ tampan itu memutar manik coklatnya merasa sedikit jengah.

Changmin tidak memudarkan seringainya. "Harusnya kau begitu bahagia karena beberapa hari yang lalu kau berhasil mendapatkan apa yang 'ditawarkan _Sleping Beauty'_, _hyung_. Bukan berwajah suram seperti itu," Ucap Changmin dengan nada jahil. _Namja_ jangkung itu terkekeh kecil saat membaca _e-mail_ yang masuk di _handphone_nya.

"..." Yunho menghentikan gerakan jemari panjangnya di_keyboard_ laptop mendengar ucapan Changmin yang ia tahu kearah mana 'maksud'nya.

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan, _hyung_...," ucap Changmin setelah sekian menit ia menunggu, tidak juga mendapat respon dari Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh dan kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya.

"Ah, _hyung_... boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Changmi ragu-ragu.

Yunho berbalik menghadap Changmin yang telah memasukan kembali _handphone_nya dan menyandarkan tubuh jangkung itu pada tembok yang terletak disisi kanan pintu kamar Yunho.

"_Mwo_?" Yunho dapat melihat Changmin tengah menarik napasnya dalam dan membuat kepalan tangan yang erat.

"Dimana... dimana _umma_ dirawat, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin, "Selama ini, aku hanya tahu kalau _umma_ mengalami gangguan kejiwaan semenjak _appa_ meninggal tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan beliau dan dimana beliau dirawat. Aku... aku ingin tahu dan bertemu dengan _umma_, _hyung_. Aku... merindukan _umma_, " ucap Changmin menambahkan. Ia menatap langsung pada mata musang _hyung_nya. Mencoba menekan Yunho untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah dari Changmin dengan jujur.

Yunho menahan napasnya mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yang sudah ia duga cepat atau lambat akan ditanyakan padanya.

Lagi.

Bayangan darah yang memenuhi tangan dan tubuh _appa_nya terlihat. Membuat keringat dingin yang sudah terproduksi sejak Changmin menyebutkan kata _umma_ kian membasahi pelipisnya. Udara seakan membeku disekitarnya saat samar suara pekikan dan jeritan dari sang _umma _yang menyerukan namanya seakan memenuhi pendengarannya. Ia tak mampu meraih asupan okisgen yang tersedia untuknya ketika suara makain dari sosok _appa_nya yang begitu dihormatinya terarah untuk sosok _umma_nya yang begitu ingin dilindunginya itu. Paru-parunya terasa sesak karena aliran pernapasannya mulai terhambat saat melihat bayangan pelukan erat dari _umma_nya . Matanya tanpa dikomandoi terasa amat panas dan cairan bening segera memenuhi kelopak mata musang yang diwariskan oleh _appa_nya itu. Ia mencengkram erat kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya saat napasnya mulai terputus-putus–seakan bisa untuk terhenti kapan saja.

"_Hyung_!" seru Changmin saat melihat Yunho tiba-tiba ambruk tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

"Bagaimana, Dokter?" tanya Mrs. Kim cemas. _Yeojya_ paruh baya itu menggenggam erat tangan dingin dari Changmin. Mencoba menenangkan 'putera bungsu'nya yang tengah dalam keadaan panik dan khawatir luar biasa.

Dokter Lee berdeham pelan, "Yunho-sshi baik-baik saja, Nyonya. Saya sudah memberikan obat yang membuatnya istirahat dengan tenang–tidur–hingga besok pagi," Ucap Dokter Lee tersenyum ramah.

Mrs. Kim menghembuskan napasnya lega. Namun hanya sesaat karena melihat raut wajah Dokter Pribadi keluarganya itu nampak belum selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Begini, Nyonya, sepertinya Yunho-sshi mengalami trauma pada suatu hal. Hingga Yunho-sshi merasa begitu tertekan. Mungkin ada hal besar–apapun itu–yang Yunho-sshi tanggung. Saya sudah mengambil _sample_ dari sarah Yunho-sshi untuk saya tes diLaboratorium Rumah Sakit karena saya khawatir akan adanya zat penenang dengan dosis tinggi didalam tubuhnya. Dan mungkin zat 'itu' sudah sejak lama dikonsumsi oleh Yunho-sshi. Dengan kata lain... Yunho-sshi sudah ketergantungan dengan zat itu. Dan itu sangat membahayakan apabila tidak segera dihentikan," jelas Dokter Lee dengan suara tegas khas dari seorang Dokter, "Jika melihat keadaan lambung Yunho-sshi yang tidak baik, saya khawatir organ tubuh bagian dalam Yunho-sshi–seperti Lever, Hati, atau bahkan Jantungnya– yang akan terkena efek dari zat yang dikonsumsinya," sambung Dokter Lee tanpa maksud untuk manakut-nakuti.

Mrs. Kim dan Changmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Menatap sang Dokter yang mengangguk yakin akan diagnosanya.

"Ya Tuhan...," Mrs. Kim membekap mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Saya akan segera memriksa darah dari Yunho-sshi dan beberapa jam kedepan hasilnya biar salah satu petugas dari Rumah Sakit yang akan mengantarnya."

Chagmin mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu erat. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Rasa penasaran tentang apa yang Yunho sembunyikan membuatnya kian terdorong untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah _hyung_nya tanggung.

.

.

My Littla Dream

.

.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Yunho yang terasa dingin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya erat. Menahan isak yang setiap saat bisa keluar begitu saja dari bibir _plump_nya. Matanya yang sudah berkaca mengeluarkan tetes bening yang kemudian membasahi pipi putihnya yang mulus.

Tadi, sebelum ia memasuki ruang kamar Yunho, ia sempat tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang Dokter, _umma_nya dan Changmin bicarakan.

Sebenarnya, apa?

Apa yang terjadi pada Yunho hingga semua hal yang dijelaskan oleh Dokter terjadi pada Yunho?

Dan, jenis 'Obat Penenang' yang tadi ia baca sudah dikonsumsi olah Yunho sejak lama?

Bukankah itu berarti Yunho telah tercandu 'obat itu'?

"Huks..."

Tidak.

Jaejoong sudah tak mampu menahan isakan itu lagi. Dadanya berdenyut begitu sakit. Paru-parunya terasa begitu sesak. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan kalau ia akan merubah hidup Yunho? Tapi, mengapa? Seakan kehadirannya tidak juga mampu membawa perubahan apapun pada _namja_ yang sesungguhnya rapuh itu.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya saat tangannya yang menggengan tangan Yunho dicengkram begitu erat oleh _namja_ tampan itu.

Mata bulat Jaejoong membelalak, mendapati Yunho berkeringat dingin begitu banyak. Ia sedikit meringis saat cengkraman itu kian mengerat. Ia begitu panik dan cemas saat tetes bening mengalir dari sudut mata musang Yunho yang terpejam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat bibir Yunho yang pucat bergetar menggumamkan kata '_appa_'dan '_mianhae_' berulang kali.

"S-shht... _gwaenchanayo, Y-Yunho hyung_. _Gwaenchana_," bisik Jaejoong disela isaknya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap dan mengelus puncak kepala Yunho.

Beberapa kali Jaejoong berbisik Yunho tak juga medapat kenyamanan. Jaejong menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir menemani air mata dari alam bawah sadar Yunho yang juga telah menganak Sungai.

"Huks... _eotteokhae_?" bisik Jaejoong lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya balas menggenggam erat tangan Yunho.

Dengan kaki yang gemetar karena rasa cemasnya, Jaejoong membawa tubuh mungilnya naik keatas ranjang yang Yunho tempati. Membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Yunho. Memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan lengannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yunho. Berulang kali membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk _namja_ tampan itu disela isaknya yang tak bisa ia reda.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

"Junsu...," panggil Yoochun. Ia menatap lekat pada _namja_ imut itu dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan yang tidak bisa tersamarkan. Ia menegakan tubuhnya yang semula menyandar pada sisi gerbang rumah Junsu. Menunggu dan berharap _namja_ imut itu akan keluar dari Rumah mewah itu selama hampir satu setengah jam.

"Y-Yochun."

Yoochun mengangguk pelan berusaha membangun suasana agar lebih nyaman antara ia dan Junsu yang sudah tidak ditemuinya hampir selama satu minggu ini. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yoochun tetap saja kikuk. Berpikir mungkin pertanyaan itu adalah yang terbaik untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. A-aku baik-baik saja," jawab Junsu. Mata sipitnya terasa kembali mengembun. Tidak munafik. Junsu masih mencintai _namja_ bersuara _husky_ dihadapannya ini meskipun ia tahu rasa cinta itu terasa berubah. Rasa cinta yang dulu begitu menyenangkan untuk hari-harinya kini berbalik begitu menyakitinya. "A-ku harus pergi," lanjutnya mengingat ia memang tengah tergesa untuk pergi dan mungkin bisa gunakan untuk melarikan diri–lagi–dari pembicaraan seperti ini dengan Yoochun–mantan _namjachingu_nya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Yoochun. _Namja chubby_ itu menggenggam lengan Junsu dengan erat.

Junsu tidak menolehkan wajahnya pada Yoochun namun membiarkan lengannya yang sedikit gemetar–yang ia yakini juga mampu Yoochun rasakan–tetap barada dalam genggaman mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Junsu-_yah_..," ucap Yoochun pelan. Cengkramannya pada tangan Junsu kian mengerat, "Semua yang terjadi sungguh diluar kendaliku. Andai... andai aku dapat memilih, aku ingin kita baik-baik saja seperti dahulu."

"Lalu apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yoochun-ah? Memaafkanmu begitu saja dan melupakan semudah itu dengan semuanya sudah terjadi. Semua yang telah kau lakukan. Jika itu yang kau ingin dan kau harapkan, aku... aku tidan bisa, Yoochun-ah. Aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati karena kau khianati. Rasa sakit yang kau buat sudah terlanjur dalam," Junsu menyeka air mata yang sudah mengalir tanpa ia komandoi. "Aku tahu tidak semua orang mampu menjaga cinta hanya untuk satu orang saja didunia ini. Jika ada cinta yang pertama, yang kedua, cinta yang kesekian dan cinta untuk yang terakhir... aku juga mencoba mengerti dan memahami ada kalanya cinta itu ada memang untuk terbagi," ucap Junsu getir. Yoochun terdiam mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang Junsu ucapkan.

Jusnu benar. Memaafkan dan melupakan apa yang ia lakukan? Tentu akan sangat bodoh jika ia meyakini hal itu akan Junsu lakukan sebaik apapundan sepolos apapun sifat yang Junsu miliki. Ia mengepalkan dengan erat sebelah tangannya yang terbebas. Hanya itu yang mampu ia sampaikan untuk segala emosinya. Ia ingin merengkuh Junsu yang tengah terisak namun tangannya kaku. Merasa begitu tak pentas merengkuh tubuh itu. Merasa ia terlalu hina untuk menenangkan dan membisikan kata penenang untuk _namja_ yang dicintainya.

Kenyataanya memang sumber air mata dan luka yang dirasakan oleh Junsu yang menjadi penyebab dan pembuatnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Jika memang ternyata keadaanmu tak bisa meninggalkan Yoon Hye(panggilan untuk Eun Hye) _noona_, aku rala kau lepas. Jika kau memang tak mampu untuk memilih, aku yang akan memilih. Jika kau sulit untuk melepaskanku, aku yang akan pergi," lirih Junsu. "Memilih untuk lepas darimu, pergi dari hatimu...," sambungnya. Junsu melepaskan dengan perlahan lengannya dari genggaman erat telapak tangan Yoochun. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Yoochun-ah. Aku memaafkanmu meskipun sakit hati dan lukaku mungkin tidak akan bisa memaafkanmu."

Yoochun jatuh terduduk, ia meninju tanah yang dipijaknya. Menggeram penuh emosi karena kini ia banar-benar telah kehilangan_ namja_-nya. _Namja_ yang begitu sulit ia dapatkan namun dengan mudah dan boddohnya ia campakan dengan sebuah pegkhianataan. Matanya yang berembun menatap nanar pada punggung Junsu yang kian menjauh dari pandangan mata sipitnya.

Ternyata memang apapun yang ia lakukan dan coba untuk bicarakan pada akhirnya memang tetap membuatnya akan kehilangan Junsu. Kehilangan sebagian rongga dalam hatinya yang selama ini begitu penuh terisi akan Junsu. Membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang takan berujung karena pengkhianatannya pada Junsu. Menelan kegetiran dirinya selalu dihantui dan terbayang akan ketulusan dari cinta yang Junsu berikan.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Changmin menundukan wajahnya. Rasa bersalah masih setia melingkupinya. Ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan yang menurutnya mudah ternyata begitu begitu berefek besar untuk Yunho. Changmin baru tahu kalau Yunho memiliki trauma akan masa lalu.

Andai saja...

Andai saja saat kematian _appa_nya ia tidak terlalu kecil untuk ingat dan tahu, ia ingin meringankan beban yang Yunho tanggung.

"Changmin...?" panggil Junsu.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap pada sepupunya yang memandang dengan cemas padanya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada _namja_ imut itu.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Junsu khawatir. Ia medekat pada Changmin. Tadi ia memang diberitahu oleh _namja_ jangkung itu tentang keadaan dari Yunho. Membuat Changmin yang memintanya datang harus menunggunya lebih lama karena pertemuannya dengan Yoochun tadi.

Mata Junsu sedikit meredup mengingat Yoochun. Namun, tiba-tiba mata sipitnya membulat saat Changmin tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berontak karena rasa tidak nyamannya saat ia merasakan tubuh jangkung Changmin bergertar dengan hebat dan juga–

"Sebentar saja."

–bisikan lirih dari Changmin yang membuatnya tetap bertahan.

Tangannya terangkat mengelus pelan punggung Changmin saat lehernya merasakan hembusan napas _namja_ jangkung itu tersendat dan terputus-putus–khas dari seseorang yang tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Changmin-ah...," panggil Junsu yang hanya Changmin balas dengan pelukan yang lebih erat yang membuat Junsu merasa sedikit sesak. "Tidak apa-apa. Yunho _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan," ucap Junsu.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak tahu apa-apa...," lirih Changmin. "Aku merasa bodoh dan begitu tidak berguna karena Yunho _hyung_ tidak mempercayaiku untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluargaku," Changmin berucap dengan nada sendu, "Mengapa Yunho _hyung_ tidak mau membagi bebannya padaku? Bahkan hanya karena aku bertanya tentang keadaan _umma_ membuat Yunho _hyung_ terbaring tidak berdaya karena teringat akan traumanya."

Junsu mengusap punggung Changmin dengan lembut merasa bingung harus melakukan apa dan mengucapkan apa untuk Changmin karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaiamana keadaan yang terjadi. Semuanya bagitu semu dan tersembunyi. Bahkan, usahanya dan Changmin selama ini yang dipertanyakan pada kedua orang tuanya tidak mendapatkan penjelasan apapun kecuali; mereka yang berulang kali menyuruh Changmin untuk bersabar sampai Yunho sendiri yang mengatakan suatu saat nanti–entah cepat atau lambat.

Yah... semua orang terdekat Keluarga Jung hampir seluruhnya tahu, ada sebuah rahasia besar yang tengah Yunho dan sebagian kecil anggota Keluarga Besar Jung sembuyikan.

"Mungkin Yunho_ hyung_ memang belum siap, Changmin-ah. Yunho _hyung_ bahkan memiliki trauma dan ketergantungan terhadap 'Obat Penenang'. Hal apapun yang tengah Yunho _hyung_ sembunyikan darimu–dari kita semua–pasti bukan hal yang mudah," Ucap Junsu. Ia menatap lekat pada _namja_ jangkung yang selalu melindunginya dan selalu menjadi penopangnya itu,"Bukankah _bomonim_ku sudah mengatakan kau–kita–hanya perlu bersabar? Kita hanya perlu memberikan waktu lebih pada Yunho _hyung_ untuk mengatakan semuanya. Mungkin... agar kau-pun mempunyai waktu untuk menyiapkan diri terlebih dahulu dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk dari Rahasia 'itu'nantinya."

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Junsu sebelum sebuah senyum lembut terlukis dibibir lebarnya mencoba mengerti dan mengikuti apa yang Junsu ucapkan.

"_Gomawo_, Junsu-_yah_...,"ucap Chagmin.

Junsu tersemyum lembut. Senyum yang belakangan ini jarang Junsu perlihatkan karena masalahnya dengan Yoochun. Senyum yang lagi-lagi membuat jantung Changmin kembali berdetak begitu cepat. Perasaannya kembali berdesir dengan lembut. Perasaan yang selama ini coba Changmin tutup dan sembunyikan kembali mucul kepermukaan hatinya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Changmin terulur membelai lembut pipi _chubby_ Junsu. Diluar kendali dan kehendakanya, Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junsu.

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti saat sebuah benda lembut milik Changmin menempel diatas bibirnya membuatnya meraskan aman dan nyaman. Tidak pernah ia merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah, saat Yoochun yang menciumnya namun rasanya telah berbeda karena ada sebongkah kebencian dalam hatinya untuk _namja cassanova_ itu. Membuatnya meyakinkan diri untuk memejamkan matanya. Meremas bagian depan kemeja putih yang Changmin kenakan.

Menikmati ciuman lembut dari Changmin.

Changmin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Junsu saat merasakan respon dari _namja_ imut itu atas ciumannya.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya mendapati pemandangan Junsu yang tengah berciuman dengan Changmin. Giginya bergemeletuk hebat. Matanya terasa panas dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekat kemudian memberikan bogem mentahnya pada Changmin manakala sebuah tangan mungil menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"_Wae_?" tanya Yoochun dengan menahan emosinya.

"Jangan, Yoochun-_ah_. Jangan pergi. Sekali kau melangkah mendekat pada Junsu kau akan berpaling dariku untuk selamanya," bola mata hitam bulatnya yang berkabut menatap pada Yoochun dengan tatapan memohon. "_Jebal_... jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku... aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa jika aku harus melepaskanmu dan memberikanmu pada Junsu seutuhnya. Aku rela jika kau harus membuatku terbunuh saat ini juga asalkan aku ada disampingmu. Bila kau masih ingin bersama dengan Junsu, aku... aku rela semua orang menganggapku mati asal aku masih bisa bersamamu," Lirih Eun Hye. Sebelah tangannya memengang kemudian menekan lembut perutnya tanpa Yoochun sadari.

Tidak bisa.

Eun Hye tidak akan bisa dan mampu jika sampai Yoochun meninggalkannya. Ia dan 'sosok yang belum terbentuk sempurna' didalam dirinya tidak mempunyai pegangan lain kecuali Yoochun saat ini.

Yoochun menatap Eun Hye dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. _Namja chubby_ itu kemudian meraih Eun Hye dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggun mungil nan rapuh milik 'kekasih'nya.

"_Mianhae_," Bisik Yoochun entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

Eun Hye yang kini nyaman dipelukannya atau Junsu yang tertangkap matanya dengan tubuh kaku dan _shock _tengah bersembunyi didada bidang Changmin dengan senyum malu dan wajah memerah yang dulu disebabkan olehnya.

Yoochun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk apa yang harus ia pilih.

Yunho benar. Ia tidak bisa meraih dua hal yang kita inginkan dalam satu waktu yang sama. Meskipun sebagian dari hatinya tidak bisa merelakan Junsu tidak ada disisinya. Lagipula, meskipun tanpa Eun Hye meminta padanya, _yeojya_ cantik itu memang tidak bisa ia lepaskan dari genggamannya. Mungkin ini benar-benar pilihan yang begitu berat untuknya, namun, paling tidak ia tidak lagi membiarkan dua hati yang ia cintai terluka lebih lama meskipun bekas menyakitkan itu akan terasa untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Yunho mengerjapkan mata musangnya saat tangan yang berusaha ia gerakan terasa sangat menyakitkan akibat kesemutan. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat merasakan terpaan napas dari seseorang dibalik leher jenjangnya. _Namja_ tampan itu memijit pelipisnya sebelum ia mengerakan kepalanya untuk mengetahui apa yang menjadi beban dilengannya yang terasa kesemutan itu. Ia kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping.

'Deg'

Ia menahan napsanya saat helaian hitam lembut tertangkap retina mata coklatnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengelus surai lembut yang menggelitik pipinya itu.

"Jaejoongie...," bisiknya dengan suara parau.

"Ngh...," Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya perlahan merasa lelah dengan posisi tidurnya yang sidikit tidak nyaman.

Pria cantik itu mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Entah suatu kebiasaan atau bagaimana, bibir _plump_ itu mengerucut. Wajah putihnya-pun terlihat memerah.

Jaejoong menutup mulut kecilnya saat menguap. Ia kemudian menyerukan wajahnya kembali pada sumber kehangatan yang menemani tidurnya semalam.

"Hm...," gumam Yunho tidak jelas entah apa maksudnya. Ia merasakan dadanya berdebar begitu cepat saat _namja_ cantik itu tengah mengusap-ngusapkan wajah putih itu pada dada bidangnya.

"Hng...?" Jaejoong beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut saat sebuah bayangan memaksanya untuk mengingat apa yang membuat perasaannya kali ini terasa janggal. Ia kemudian bangkit saat merasakan kepalanya sedikit niak turun dengan nyaman menyesuaikan diri dengan irama napas dari–

"Yunho _hyung_!"

–kakak dari Changmin.

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho. Ia merasa pipinya telah memerah dengan sempurna. Bagaiaman ia sampai melupakan kalau semalam ia dengan percaya diri membaringkan diri disamping Yunho? Kenapa _umma_nya tidak membangunknannya dan membiarkan ia tidur bersama dengan Yunho?

"Huks...," Yunho mengerutkan keningnya ketika tiba-tiba mendengar isakan lirih yang keluar dari bibir _plump_ Jaejoong. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya setelah merasa kantuk sudah sepenuhnya lenyap darinya dan kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Memperhatikan punggung Jaejoong yang tengah bergetar. Membenamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut yang disangganya dengan sebelah tangan putih itu agar tak terjatuh memperlihatkan emosinya–yang mungkin telah tertebak.

Sedikit ragu, Yunho mengulurkan lengannya pada Jaejoong. Memegang dan memberikan sebuah tekanan lembut pada pundak bergetar _namja_ cantik itu.

Yunho menahan senyumnya manakala mata musangnya mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang tengah berurai air mata dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut itu karena terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya. Ia tidak mungkin munafik akan hal itu. Jaejoong memang sangat menggemaskan dengan bergabai caranya, sebelum–

"Yunho..."

–panggilan lirih dari Jaejoong meluturkan senyum yang belum sempat ia perlihatkan. Mendadak jantungnya berdenyut dan perasaannya sangat tidak nyaman.

Jaejoong tetap pada posisinya, ia menehan kerah baju Yunho agar _namja_ tampan itu tetap dalam jarak yang dekat dengannya. Ia tidak memikirkan darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian seperti itu. yang jelas apa yang dilakukannya itu membuat Yunho harus menumpu bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tak jatuh menimpa tubuh mungil yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"_3-4-Mhytlene-Dioxy-Methil-Amphetamine#_...," bisik Jaejoong lirih. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengkonsumsinya? Bukankah Psikotropika itu tidak boleh digunakan dengan jangka panjang dan tanpa pengawasan dari Dokter? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengkonsumsinya?!"

Yunho tertegun. Tidak mengira dan menyangka Jaejoong mengetahui hal itu. Namun, raut wajah tampan itu tetap tanpa ekspresi. Membuat isakan lirih semakin tidak bisa Jaejoong kendalikan.

"Aku mamang membutuhkannya...," Jawab Yunho akhirnya dengan singkat. Ia hendak menarik diri dan melepaskan cengkraman lengan Jaejoong pada kerah baju yang dikenakan olehnya itu namun urung karena ia tahu Jaejoong tidak mengijinkannya.

"Kau tahu itu berbahaya untukmu, _hyung_," lirih Jaejoong dengan sorot mata lemah.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan karena setiap aku merasakan bayangan itu mendekat aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun," ucap Yunho tak kalah lirih. "Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari mimpi yang selalu membawaku dalam sebuah ketakutan. Andai... andai aku bisa menghindar, aku akan menjauh dari benda itu," ucap Yunho setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Sebelah tangannya mengusap wajahnya sendiri. "Pada kenyataannya memang hanya benda itu yang mampu membuatku nyaman dan tenang meskipun hanya sesaat. Meskipun enam jam kemudian aku harus kembali mengkonsumsinya untuk alasan yang berbeda–"

"–Karena kau ketergantungan!" potong Jaejoong.

Jemari Yunho terulur mnegusap air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi putih _namja_ yang berada dibawahnya itu. "Aku tidak akan membantah karena itu benar. Aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Kau punya!" sentak Jaejoong. "Kau punya, jika saja kau tidak memilih menjauh dan memilih untuk percaya pada apa yang hatimu bisikan, _hyung_. kau hanya tak mau percaya pada orang-orang disekitarmu untuk sedikit meringankan bebanmu. Kau tidak percaya pada mereka untuk membantumu. Kau berpikir kau kuat untuk menyimpan dan menanggung semua yang terjadi padamu. Nyatanya tidak."

"Sayangnya, akan ada bagitu banyak kebencian dan kekecewaan jika hal itu diketahui oleh banyak orang."

"Mereka akan mengerti dan paham! A-aku yakin. Karena... karena tidak ada hal yang kita lakukan tanpa sebuah alasan."

Yunho menggelengkan keplanya pelan. Senyum kepedihan dan kesedihan terlukis begitu saja dibibir hati _namja_ tampan itu. "Tidak, Jaejoong-ah. tidak semua orang bisa melakukan hal itu. karena pada kenyataannya hal yang mudah kau ucapkan terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan. Terlebih... apa yang aku lakukan bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk dimengerti dan dimaafkan. Mereka tidak akan mengerti dan memahami hal itu, Jae-_yah_."

Jaejoong terdiam. Menatap tetes bening yang mengalir dengan diam dari pelupuk mata musang Yunho. Ia tak mampu menahan sengguk.

"_Hyung_...," ucap Jaejoong lirih. Tak mampu melanjutkan apapun yang seharusnya ia dan Yunho mungkin bisa bicarakan. Mendadak semuanya lenyap. Jaejoong meyakini hal apapun yang belum diketahuinya itu sangat menyakiti Yunho. Ia tidak mampu berpikir saat Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh tegapnya disebagian bagian atas tubunya.

Jaejoong memeluk punggung tegap Yunho yang menyerukan wajah tampannya dileher jenjangnya. Mencengkram kemudian mengusap punggung tegap yang nampak rapuh itu dengan pelan.

"Berikan waktu dan kesempatan padaku, pada Changmin, atau pada siapapaun yang menurutmu pantas untuk kau percayai _hyung_. Biarkan salah satu diantara kami sedikit meringankan beban yang kau tanggung meskipun kami mungkin takan mampu untuk menghilangkan beban itu hilang sama sekali. Berikan pada kami yang tidak seberapa kuat menjadi ponopang yang kau butuhkan saat kau tak lagi sanggup menahan rasa sakitmu. Kami pasti bisa dan sanggup. Asal kau percaya," bisik Jaejoong lirih. "Berikan waktu, _hyung_, pada dirimu dan pada hatimu," Ulangnya.

**TBC.**

_#__**3-4-Mhytlene-Dioxy-Methil-Amphetamine**_(MDMA) adalah senyawa dari XTC a.k.a Ecstasy,** PSIKOTROPIKA** golongan pertama. Senyawa ini ditemukan dan mulai dibuat dipenghujung akhir abad lalu. Pada kurun waktu tahun 1950-an, industri militer Amerika Serikat mengalami **kegagalan** dalam percobaan panggunaan senyawa tersebut **sebagai Serum Kebenaran**. Setelah periode itu, MDMA dipakai oleh ahli Dokter Jiwa. MDMA mulai bereaksi setelah 20 sampai 60 menit diminum. Hanya dipakai atau digunakan dengan_**anjuran**_ dan _**pengawasan Dokter**_. karena penggunaan MDMA yang berkepanjangan dapat menyebabkan ketergantungan bahkan **KEMATIAN.**

**SAMA BAHAYANYA DENGAN****NARKOTIKA.**

_**Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan mereview ff ini. *bow**_

_**Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan, sangat membosankan dan mengecewakan.**_

_**Masih sebatas itu kemampuan saya dalam menulis.**_

_**Harap mengerti dan menerima kerena alur yang saya buat berantakan.**_

_**Semoga masih bisa pahami dan tidak merusak jalannya cerita ff ini.**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast : Shim(Jung) Changmin. Park Yoochun. Kim Junsu. And Many Other**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rate : M (for save)**

**Warning : OOC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Male x Male, Alur maupun cerita Berantakan dan Membosankan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

_**Balasan Review:**_

**trililililili:** Iya, ketergantungan. :D

Mungkin Minsu. Karena selingkuhannya Uchun kayaknya emang lagi hamil.

Ini updatetannya. Mian lama. Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Riana (Chap 1, 2 & 3):** Sudah terjawab masing-masing untuk Chapter berikutnya.

(Chpter 5): Iya. Memang paling nggak kalau kita mau berbagi pasti ada sedikit beban yang bisa berkurang meskipun tidak hilang smeuanya. Karena kita tidak bisa hidup sendiri.

Ne, dibaca aja jadian atau nggak YunJae dan MinSunya. *modus

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**heeli:** Hehe... bukan, kok. Saya emang suka searching aja. Kalo ada hal baru dan bisa disambungin ke ff, saya masukin. Syukur-syukur bisa diambil manfa'atnya gitu.

Gomawo sudah mampir dan Review. ^^

**Airin: **Iyakah? Gamshaeyo. ^^

Ini lanjutannya. Gomawo mau mapir dan review. ^^

**Yang log-in sudah saya balas di PM. Bisa di Cek. ^^**

**YJ**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**YJ**

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Jung Changmin...," keluh Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_. Menatap iritasi pada Changmin yang tak berhenti mengerling dengan pandangan jahil padanya.

"_Hyung_, yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa?" ucap Changmin. _Namja_ jangkung itu menyamai langkah Jaejoong yang sengaja mempercepat langkahnya.

Jaejoong memajukan bibir bawahnya menatap Changmin dengan _deathglare_ tebaiknya, "Tentu saja! memangnya kanapa harus tejadi apa-apa, _eoh_?!"

"Tapi, kau semalaman satu kamar dengan Yunho _hyung_. Kau pikir aku masih sepolos apa? Aku tahu tidak ada orang yang bisa tahan dengan wajah anehmu, dan, aku yakin... pasti terjadi hal yang lain selain hanya tidur bersama. Terlebih, tadi pagi aku menemukan kalian dalam keadaan berpelukan. Terjadi sesuatu kan? Aku benar kan, _hyung_? Mengaku saja _hyung_! Tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Kau dan Yunho _hyung_ sudah dewasa."

"Yah!" Jaejoong manarik rambut tebal Changmin dengan keras, membuat _namja_ jangkung itu meringis seraya berusaha untuk mengenyahkan tangan ganas dari Jaejoong yang tengah menjambak rambutnya. "Tentu saja tidak terjadi apa yang apapun seperti apa yang kau pikirkan! kecuali hanya sebuah pelukan! Kau pikir aku ini apa, huh? Aku adalah _namja_ dengan pertahanan diri terhebat. Dan juga... apa maksudmu dengan wajah aneh, huh? Aku ini tampan, Jung Changmin," gerutu Jaejoong. Masih tidak melepaskan Changmin, "Dari pada... itu dari mana kau bisa jadi berpikiran semesum itu, _eoh_?!"

"_Aish_... sakit, _hyung_," erang Changmin saat Jaejoong melepas kasar dan sedikit menoyor kepalanya. Sayangnya _namja_ cantik itu justru acuh. Membenarkan tas ransel yang digendongnya dan berjalan mendahului Changmin.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya yang tenyata telah memerah dengan sempurna karena teringat apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Yunho. Ia ingat ketika semalam Yunho sedikit membuka dirinya. Mau ia dekati dan bahkan Yunho tak sungkan untuk menangis dan memeluk dirinya. Ia merasa sedikit berguna. Paling tidak, hal kecil–memeluk atau dipeluk–adalah salah satu bagian dari penguat untuk orang lain.

"_Hyung_... kenapa meninggalkan aku?" rengek Junsu. _Namja_ imut itu mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Menyamai langkah Jaejoong setelah memberikan senyum gugupnya pada Changmin yang tengah menggerutu tidak jelas karena apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. "Kau tahu, _hyung._ Berjalan dengan _ahjumma_ dan Yunho _hyung_ itu sangat menyebalkan. Terlebih, Kim _ahjusshi_ justru sibuk dengan_ handphone_nya. _Aish_... bukankah kita tidak boleh membwa _handphone_ ya, _hyung_? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku heran kenapa Kim _ahjumma_ begitu antusias dan cerewet terhadap Yunho _hyung_, padahal, Yunho _hyung_ sangat dingin dan acuh."

Junsu menolehkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang diam tidak memberi tanggapan apapun seakan mengacuhkannya. Wajah putih sahabatnya itu terlihat memerah. "Joong_ie hyung_!" seru Junsu merasa diabaikan oleh sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Eh, Junsu? _Waeyo_? Dan, ung...? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Junsu mamajukan bibir bawahnya. Pipinya menggembung dengan lucu. "Jadi, kau tidak mendengarkanku? Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan mereka, _hyung_. Aish... pasti karena yang menjadi alasan kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu kan, _hyung_?"

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya. Tidak tahu dan bingung harus bagaimana. Ia memang benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran dan mendengar apapun yang Junsu itu bicarakaan. Padahal _namja_ imut itu sama berisiknya seperti Changmin. _Namja_ cantik itu memang tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Yunho–orang yang selalu mampu membuat wajahnya memerah dengan berbagai macam cara dan alasan.

"_Yah_! Wajahmu semakin merah, _hyung_!" pekik Junsu heboh seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan kemudian menarik Junsu agar berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

"Ah!" ringis Jaejoong saat kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung akar pepohonan yang dilewatinya.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya menatap pada pemilik suara _bass_ yang bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar mengkhawatirka dirinya itu.

"Uhm... _gwaenchanayo, hyungie_–" jawab Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Yunho–orang yang bertanya padanya itu. Ia meraih tangan Yunho yang terulur padanya, "–_Gomawo_."

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan menunggu Jaejoong berada disebelahnya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Apa kalian selalu melakukan hal ini?" tanya Yunho setelah sekian lama ia dan Jaejoong diam satu sama lain. Namja _tampan_ itu menatap langsung pada Jaejoong. Ia mendapati raut bingung dari _namja_ cantik yang wajah cantiknya bersemu dengan rona merah itu, "Berkemah," ucap Yunho menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Ah... _ne, hyung_... sejak aku mengeluh kurangnya kebersamaan karena pekerjaan_ appa_ yang sering kali menyita waktu, _umma_ mengusulkan untuk Berkemah di Hutan–seperti saat ini, saat _long weekend_–atau kadang-kadang Berlibur di Daerah Pedesaan. Dengan udara yang masih bersih seperti ini, peluang untuk melepas penat dan stress–kerena aktifitas atau pekerjaan selama satu minggu–sangat besar. Kita juga bisa belajar dari alam. Dan, kita dapat melihat betapa kerasnya hidup dari orang-orang yang hidup di Daerah Pedesaan yang kadang hidup dengan segala keterbatasan."

Yunho tersenyum samar. Menggumam pelan menyahut apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan.

"_Umma_ bilang, dulu beliau dan _appa_ adalah anak dari Desa kecil, _hyung_. Mereka terpaksa meninggalkan Desa dan orang tua untuk Kuliah di Universitas agar memiliki hidup yang lebih baik. Dan, aku bersyukur, aku dapat terlahir dan hidup dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan. Cukup tahu, dan mencoba untuk mengerti, apa yang selama ini aku nikmati... adalah jerih payah yang _bumonim_ku bangun dan rintis dari angka nol. Dan, _umma_ berhasil melakukan itu–membuatku tahu dan lebih menghargai segala sesuatu yang aku miliki. Karena kesuksekan, kebahagiaan atau semacamnya tidak dapat diraih dengan cara yang instan. Perlu usaha dan banyak pengorbanan, " celoteh Jaejoong menambahkan dengan senyum lembut.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. Bibir hatinya membuat segaris lurus senyuman. Merasa aneh dnegan namja cantik yang begitu cerewet itu. Namun, terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya ia sangat nyaman dan menyukai apapun yang seseorang ucapkan. Sebanyak dan sepanjang apapun rangkaian kalimat itu. Asal berasal dari suara lembut nan merdu milik Kim Jaejoong.

Hm...?

"Ibumu hebat, Jae. Beliau benar-benar berperan sebagai seorang Ibu dan Istri yang baik untuk keluarganya. Beliau benar-benar menjadi pilar dan menjadi sumber kekuatan untukmu dan Kim _ahjusshi_. Tidak semua wanita bisa seperti itu. Menjalankan perannya dengan amat baik," ucap Yunho kagum. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian tersenyum getir ketika bayangan akan sosok _umma_nya terlintas dibenakanya.

Tidak munafik.

Ia sangat iri dengan kehidupan keluarga Jaejoong yang nampak begitu sempurna, meskipun ia yakin, tidak jarang masalah besar atau kecil datang mewarnai keluarga Jaejoong. Mata musanganya menatap pada mata besar Jaejoong yang berbinar. Cantik. Sangat Cantik. Ia pikir, agar binar indah itu tetap terjaga, kehidupan yang seperti itu–kehidupan yang sempurna dengan terlahir dari rahim Nyonya Kim adalah kehidupan yang paling pantas untuk Jaejoong.

"_Hyung, gweanchana_?" tanya Jaejoong–akhirnya. Mengurungkan niat _namja_ cantik itu yang awalnya ingin menanyakan pada Yunho bagaimana dengan _umma_ dari namja tampan dan Changmin itu. Ia menatap khawatir pada Yunho yang menampakan ekspresi yang sama–ekspresi terluka dan kesepian. Ekspresi–yang jujur–sangat Jaejoong benci. "_Mianhae_," bisik Jaejoong kemudian. Menyesal telah berbicara begitu banyak tentang orang tuanya padahal ia tahu, Yunho kehilangan hal itu sejak usia Yunho masih sepuluh tahun. Saat _appa_ Yunho itu meninggal dan _umma_ dari _namja_ tampan itu mengalami gangguan jiwa selang beberapa waktu kemudian.

Yunho menatap pada Jaejoong sekilas kemudian mengelus dan mengacak gemas puncak kepala _namja_ cantik itu dan terkekeh pelan. Mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Jaejoong dan menciptakan sebuah kerucutan imut dari bibir semerah _cherry_ yang matanya telah mengembun itu dan juga semburat merah yang menyabar membuat pahatan sempuran wajah cantik Jaejoong kian tak bercelah.

"_Kajja_, kita harus segera mengambil air," ujar Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu menggandeng lengan Jaejoong. Membawa langakah _namja_ cantik itu beriringan dengannya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Menatap lekat pada Yunho yang ada disampingnya. Rahangya terlihat sangat tegas.

Tampan.

Sangat tampan, tentu saja.

'Blush'

Aish...

Wajah cantik itu kembali memerah. Terlebih ia baru menyadari Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan mnegaitkan jemari mereka dengan erat namun terasa begitu lembut. Terkesan sangat menjaga dan eung... posesif?

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Changmin menatap tajam pada sosok imut yang tengah menunduk itu. Sosok yang sedari pagi, selalu menghindari dirinya dan tatapannya.

_Eoh_? Memangnya apa yang salah?

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Changmin menarik lengan Junsu dan membawa _namja_ imut mejauh dari tenda yang sudah berdiri meskipun tak begitu kokoh.

"Changmin!" pekik Junsu yang terkejut seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Changmin, "Kita mau kemana? Aku mau membantu Kim _ahjumma_, Changmin-_ah_," ucap Junsu–yang sesungguhnya mencari alasan. Karena memang, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia dan Changmin–walaupaun dalam keadaan kaku–tadi telah mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk keperluan memasak. Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah mengambil air disungai. Sementara bahan makanan yang dibawa dari rumah sudah ditata dan dibereskan oleh Kim _ahjumma_ dan Kim _ahujusshi_.

Jadi, sebelum waktu makan siang datang satu jam kedepan, ia ataupun yang lainnya bisa istirahat terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan lelah setelah berjalan kaki selama satu setengah jam lebih.

"Jung Changmin!" Junsu kembali berseru. Kesal karena Changmin tak juga menjawab atau sekedar menanggapi pertanyaannya.

'Brugh'

"Akh!" Junsu terpekik seraya memejamkan mata sipitnya saat Changmi tiba-tiba mendoronganya hingga punggungnya membentur badan(?) Pohon. _Namja_ imut meringis merasakan punggungnya berdenyut sakit.

"_Wae geurae_?!" desis Changmin. Matanya menatap tajam pada Junsu. Membungkam bibir tipis Junsu yang hendak kembali bersuara.

Junsu menatap takut pada Changmin, ia kembali mendongakan kepalanya pada Changmin karena _namja_ jangkung itu menahan dagunya. Kemudian air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Jun–"

"–Kau membuatku takut, _babo_. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan seperti itu! Huks..."

Changmin tertegun. Selang lima detik kemudian ia tertawa begitu lantang. Merasa kepolosan Junsu luar biasa unik(?). Masih terkekeh, Ia kemudian membawa Junsu kedalam pelukannya. Menepuk punggung Junsu yang tengah memukul bahunya dengan kesal.

.

.

"Sudah?" tanya Changmin setelah Junsu nampak telah meredakan tangis konyolnya?

Junsu mengangguk pelan. _Namja_ imut itu menghapus sisa air mata yang memabsahi pipinya. Ia kemudian mengikuti apa yang Changmin lakukan–duduk menyandar pada Pohon besar dengan menekuk kakinya untuk ia peluk lututnya.

"Jadi?" ucap Changmin, ia tidak menatap langsung pada Junsu yang tengah membuat pola _abstrak_ pada tanah dengan ranting yang ia temukan didekat kakinya, "Katakan, apa... apa yang membuatmu menghindariku?" lanjutnya.

Junsu terdiam meskipun merasakan nada mendesak dari Changmin. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, mencengkram dengan erat ranting yang sedari tadi menjadi mainannya(?).

"A-aku..." Junsu menutup kembali bibir tipisnya yang hendak bersuara. Merasa ragu untuk mengatakn apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Aku memaksa, Junsu," ucap Chagnmin tegas. Tidak ingin apapun tentangnya menganggu pikiran Junsu.

"_Poppo_...?"

"_Poppo_?"

Junsu menganggukan kepalanya, "Apa maksud dan arti ciuman tadi malam untukmu, Changmin-_ah_? Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku hingga pagi, memikirkan hal itu," ucap Junsu pelan. Ia menatap pada Changmin yang memasang gesture tengah mendengarkannya dengan baik. "Kau tahu, Changmin-ah... aku takut. Aku takut pada akhirnya rasa aman dan tenang yang selalu kau berikan padaku akan menyakitimu. Aku takut, aku semakin bergantung apapun padamu. Tidak mampu berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri, karena selalu mengandalkanmu. Aku takut, diatas rasa sakit yang aku alami, aku akan memanfaatkan dirimu."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kita memang sudah seperti itu sejak kita kecil? Kenapa harus takut? Aku tidak masalah, jika seandainya kau memnag hanya memanfaatkan aku," tanggap Changmin santai.

"Jangan bodoh, Jung Changmin!" seru Junsu tidak sependapat dengan apa yang Changmin ucapkan. Ia menggelenkan kepalnaya. "I-itu akan menyakitiku. Apa kau tetap relah, huh? Aku takut, aku terhanyut dengan segala kebaikamu. Membuat aku melampiaskan perasaanku yang tengah tak menentu padamu. Hanya karena aku selalu nyaman berada didekatmu, aku takut sampai salah paham dengan perasaanku. Mengartikan perasaanku padamu dengan salah karena aku tengah patah hati dengan Yoochun. Orang yang tidak mudah aku lupakan–cintanya–sekalipun luka pernah ia torehkan padaku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Junsu membulatkan mata sipitnya mendengar pengakuan yang tak terduga dari Changmin. Ia membuka tutup mulutnya karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia bingung. Meskipun ada desir hangat yang menyenangkan dalam hatinya.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun, Junsu. Meskipun, bohong... bohong jika kau tak ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang sama darimu. Tapi... aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Lama sebelum kau mengenal Yoochun," Changmin mengusap pipi Junsu yang basah. "Aku berusaha menahan dan menyembunyikannya lebih lama. Tapi, aku tak bisa."

"Kau membuat posisiku semakin sulit, Changmin-_ah_," lirih Junsu. Ia kembali menguraikan air matanya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menghindar dan menjauh darimu?"

"Kenapa kau harus seperti itu?" ucap Changmin terdengar biasa. Mengabaikan perasaannya yang menjerit sakit.

"Kau pikir aku bisa bersikap biasa saja dan menganggap tidak terjadi apapun setelah semua ini?! Jika kau pikir aku bisa. Kau salah besar. Aku tidak akan bisa," lirih Junsu disela isaknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba. Tetap berada disisiku. Tak masalah untukku sekalipan aku hanya pelampiasan untukmu. Kau bisa mencoba melihat padaku dan pada hatiku selama aku ada berada didekatmu. Yakinkan dan tanamkan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa cinta akan datang karena kau terbiasa ada bersamaku."

Junsu menggelengkan kepalnya. Dan ia dapat melihat raut kecewa dari Changmin. _Namja_ imut itu menegepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat seraya menatap kepergian Changmin.

'Grep'

"Aku... aku mau mencoba," bisik Junsu saat ia dapat mengejar langkah panjang Changmin dan memeluk namja jangkung itu dari belekang dengan erat. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Changmin. Meskipun Changmin akan dapat bersikap wajar seperti biasanya, ia yakin ia kan kehilangan Changmin jika ia tidak segera meraih uluran Changmin yang menawarkan kebahagiaan padanya. "Bantu aku, bantu aku untuk mencintaimu."

Biarlah dirinya dianggap egois.

Biarkan ia memnafaatkan Changmin yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Biarlah ia mengikuti apa yang Changmin ucapkan. Dicintai lebih baik daripada Mencintai. Dicintai lebih baik dari pada saling mencintai. Ketika ia Dicaintai ia takan disakiti. Ketika mencintai ia akan sering menyakiti. Ketika saling mencintai, akan ada celah untuk menyakiti dan disakiti.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

"Cukupkah?" tanya Yunho saat dua jirigen masing-masing telah terisi dua puluh liter air. "Atau kita kembali lagi untuk mengambilnya nanti?"

Jaejoong meletekan telujuknya dibibir _cherry_nya. Membuat Yunho tanpa sadar menarik sebuah senyum lembut karena melihat hal itu. "_Ani. Gwaenchana_. Sepertinya sudah cukup, _hyung_," ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk meegerti kemudian duduk ditepi Sungai kecil yang airnya begitu jernih itu.

"Kenapa tidak disini?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong lebih memeilih duduk dibawah Pohon rindang yang terletak sedikit jauh dari tempatnya.

"Sangat panas, _hyung_. Disini lebih baik. Sejuk dan sangat nyaman," jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Jaejoong membuka matanya yang terpejam. Mendapati Yunho telah duduk disampingnya dengan nyaman.

"Jam setengah sepuluh, _hyung. Waeyo_?"

"Istirahat disini sampai jam setengah sebelas, bagaimana?" usul Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu berbaring dengan posisi melintangkan tubuhya dibelakang tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Membuat Yunho tak sungkan untuk mengacak puncak kepala namja cantik yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan polos itu, "Sepertinya tidak masalah. Biasanya mulai membuat makan siang jam dua belas," ucap Jaejoong meneyetujui.

"_Hyung_...," lirih Jaejoong saat kepalanya Yunho baringkan diperut _namja_ tampan itu. Membuat posisi tubuhnya dan Yunho kini membentuk huruf 'T'.

"Istirahatlah. Kau kelelahan," ucap Yunho seraya tersenyum samar kemudian memejamkan matanya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan wajah yang begitu merah hingga mencapai telinganya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Meredakan debar jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat liar dan gemetar tubuhnya yang seakan tersengat listrik. Menyamankan perutnya yang terasa melilit seakan jutaan Kupu-kupu tengah berterbangan disana. _Namja_ cantik itu merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, menyerukan dan menggosok-gosok pelan wajahnya pada perut Yunho. Memejamkan matanya mengikuti apa yang sudah Yunho sedari lakukan demi menjemput kantuk akibat rasa lelah yang menderanya.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

"Jae, _ireona_...," bisik Yunho. Ia mengelus lembut poni rambut Jaejoong yang kepalnya kini terbaring berbantalkan jaket merah yang sengaja dilepakannya. Menyisakan singlet warna hitam yang kini membalut tubuh atletisnya. "Jae..."

"Ngh... sebentar lagi. Joong_ie_ masih mengantuk, _umma_...," keluh Jaejoong setengah sadar. _Namja_ cantik itu meraih tangan Yunho–yang ia kira adalah tangan dari _umma_nya–kemudian meletatakan telapak tangan besar itu tertindih oleh pipi halusnya–kebiasaannya saat dibangunkan. Ia menggumam pelan dan mengerucutkan bibir _plump_nya kemudian menyamankan wajahnya pada telapak tangan yang terasa sedikit kasar milik _namja_ tampan itu, "Hng... sangat hangat," gumam _namja_ cantik itu.

Ah... untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yunho tak mampu menahan senyumnya. Jaejoong benar-benar ajaib dan _special_. Selama ini ia begitu sulit untuk sekedar menciptakan sebuah garis pada bibir senyum yang benar-benar dari hatinya.

Namun, Jaejoong? Bahkan tidak ada yang dilakukan oleh _namja_ cantik itu kecuali apa yang spontan dan alami keluar untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya, namun, entah mengapa begitu mudah membuat sebuah senyum yang benar-benar dari hatinya.

Berhubung ia telah mengantarkan air yang diambilnya dan Jaejoong kembali ke Tenda, ia merasa tidak masalah jika mengabaikan orang-orang yang mungkin menunggunya dan Jaejoong untuk menyiapkan acara makan siang.

Yunho memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Jaejoong yang tidur menyamping. Memperhatikan raut polos bak Malaikat–ia mersa memang selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut tentang kesempurnaan Jaejoong–dengan intens dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Hingga ia dapat mearasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain saling menyapa.

Bagaimana bisa ia merelakan dan melewatkan dengan cepat kehilangan _momment_ yang seperti ini?

"Siapa dirimu untukku, Jaejoong-_ah_?" ucap Yunho lirih. Mengusap pelan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan begitu damai dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Menatap lekat dengan binar rasa yang berbeda yang dimiliknya untuk _namja_ cantik itu–mungkin bisa dikatakan Cinta–diantara tatapan matanya yang datar dingin–gambaran akan sebagian terbesar perasaan yang masih mendominasinya.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjapakan mata bulatnya dengan perlahan. Menguap sekali dengan menutup mulut kecilnya dengan sebelah tangan. _Namja_ cantik itu kemudian memejamakan matanya kembali. Ia menyerukan wajahnya pada telapak tangan yang sedari tadi menghanagatkan pipinya dan terkekeh pelan. "Hehe... bahkan Yunho _hyung_ terlihat begitu nyata dan dekat denganku. Hng... Joong_ie paboya_."

"Hn."

Jaejoong segera membuka dengan cepat mata bulatnya saat mendengar gumaman yang familiar ditelinganya itu. Sedetik kemudian mata beningnya membulat dengan sempurna. Karena apa yang ia anggap bagian dari mimpi dari tidur pagi menjelang siangnya(?)–Yunho–ternyata adalah nyata. Wajahnya memerah melihat seringai yang tersungging dibibir hati_ namja_ tampan itu. Bibir _cherry_nya tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun saat ia melihat langsung pada mata musang Yunho yang tajam tampak tengah menggodanya.

"Manis," ucap Yunho dengan suara rendah. Membuat Jaejoong bergidik mendengar suara berat itu. SEXY. Demi seluruh makanan Changmin, suara Yunho sangat SEXY.

Jaejoong menahan napasnya saat telapak tangan yang tertindih oleh pipinya itu berpindah tempat kearah tengkuknya dan menjalar pada punggungnya yang sedikit lebar. Matanya terpejam dengan erat menyadari wajahnya dengan Yunho sudah amat sangat dekat. Jantung Jaejoong terasa hendak melompat keluar saat satu lagi tangan tegas nan kokoh milik Yunho mearih pinggang rampingnya yang _sensitive_.

"Ngh...," keluh Jaejoong tanpa sadar. _Namja_ cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpejam kian erat. Seakan Kupu-kupu dalam perutnya saling mengepakan sayapnya dan bekejaran menggelitiknya dengan nyaman saat dengan lembut Yunho membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk ditempatkan diatas tubuh Yunho yang tegap.

"Y-Yunho," gagap Jaejoong yang diabaikan oleh Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu mentap lekat pada _namja_ cantik yang kurang nyaman posisinya diatas tubuhnya. Ia membawa kedua lengannya pada pinggng ramping Jaejoong. Menyangga agar _namja_ cantik itu tidak terjatuh dan menncegah agar _namja_ cantik itu tidak beranjak.

"Jae...," bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongak. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung pada mata musang Yunho. sejenak ia tertegun mendapti _namja_ tampan itu menatapnya dengan begitu lembut. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menyamankan tubuhnya sendiri. Mengambil napasnya dalam untuk meredakan irama degup Jantungnya.

Yunho meraih wajah Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya agar mendekat padanya. Ia masih menatap Jaejoong, tidak membiarkan ia maupun _namja_ cantik itu tidak mampu melihat apa yang terpancar dari dua pasang bola mata mereka.

'Cup'

Bibir hati milik Yunho dengan sempurna menempel diatas bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Mengecupnya pelan. tak berapa lamma, Ia kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk menutup sepasang mata Jaejoong yang memiliki yang memnacarkan akan perasaan yang sama dengannya seiring dengan lumatan yang ia lakukan pada bibir bawah _namja_ cantik itu.

"Mhh...," desah Jaejoong saat ia merasakan lumatan itu begitu intens pada bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Ia mengulurkan lengannya tanpa sadar memeluk tengkuk Yunho dengan erat._ Namja_ cantik itu mengerang tertahan saat lidah Yunho menyapu bibir bawahnya. Menusuk-nusuk dengan sabar celah bibirnya.

"Y-Yunh... Mhh...," Jaejoong mengeluh lembut saat Yunho dengan izin darinya telah berhasil menyusupkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut hangatnya. Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho dengan erat. Sesekali mengelus rahang tegas Yunho saat lidah sulung dari Keluarga Jung itu menyapa gigi-giginya yang tersusun dengan rapi dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah...," suara deru napas dari Yunho dan Jaejoong terdengar saling bersahutan saat ciuman dengan jangkan yang bisa dibilang panjang itu terlepas. Yunho megusap jejak aliran saliva yang menetes membasahi sekitar dagunya dan Jaejoong.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Menyelami arti diri untuk satu sama lain.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dengan buliran air mata yang mengalir tanpa ia komandoi. YunHo mengusapnya lembut.

"Terima kasih kau sudah hadir menyapa hidupku, Jaejoong-_ah_. Tetaplah disini. Berada disisku. Jangan berpikir untuk pergi dan lepas dariku karena hal itu takan kubiarkan."

"Huks...," isak Jaejoong tak mampu menahan perasaannya yang meluap. Ia diam dan mencengkram dengan erat siglet yang Yunho kenakan saat _namja_ tampan itu memeluknya. Membawanya dalam rasa aman dan nyaman.

**TBC.**

_**Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan mereview ff ini. *bow**_

_**Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan, sangat membosankan dan mengecewakan.**_

_**Mianhae, saya lagi kesengsem sama Minsu, saya sadar malah YunJaenya jadi seperti diabaikan dan terbengkalai. **____** *deepbow**_

_**Masih sebatas itu kemampuan saya dalam menulis.**_

_**Harap mengerti dan menerima kerena alur yang saya buat terkesan–memang–lambat.**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast : Shim(Jung) Changmin. Park Yoochun. Kim Junsu. And Many Other**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rate : M (for save)**

**Warning : OOC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Male x Male, Alur maupun cerita Berantakan dan Membosankan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**Balasan Review;**

**meyy-chaan:** Hihi, ne, mereka berempat pada levey dovey. Kekeke.

Dichapter ini diceritain masa lalunya Yunho, meyy-chaan. ^^

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**AiuuRyeong9:** Ahihi... yah, kan orang kasmaran jadinya ya, sweet gitu. XD

Wohoho... Iya nggak cepet tamat. Tapi, saya yang cepet botak mikir ide buat perchapternya. *meringis* Eh, tapi, nggak papa dan saya suka aja si...dasarnya saya suak dan hobby nulis. *malah curhat, dih.

Ini update-annya. Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**oko yunjae:** Semoga ya, ^^

Lah kalau Junsu nggak mau saya juga mau. Jadi, Oko nunggu saya nolak Changmin dulu. Haha. *plak

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**BlaueFEE:** Emnag susah bikin karakter Changmin tanpa sifat evilny yang sudah mendarah daging. –"-

Haha, kalau Junchan nggak mau saya saja deh yang jadi pacarnya Changmin. *kedipin Changmin #ditiban Kulkas.

*pantengin YunJae kissing scene

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**meirah.1111:** Hehe, emang sengaja bikin levey dovey dulu buat mereka. Ne, saya nggak tau kenapa, tapi, suka aja kalau alurnya lembat jadi adegannya bisa pake slowmotion(?). XD *dih

Tapi, nggak ganggu kan?

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**riana:** Iya, somoga begitu MinSunya. ^^

Saya pengen aja pada memahami apa yang YunJae–terutama–rasakan untuk satu sama lain meskipun tanpa kata. Biar berkesan aja. Haha. *PeDe.

Ini lanjtannya, dan Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**trililililili:** Wohoho, hati-hati kena diabetes. *eh?

Ini udate, Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin:** Lah, kok bisa jadi kepingin, begitu? –"- *umpetin Sungmin

NC? 0,o. Hehe, sayangnya belum ada dichapter ini. :D

Ini update. Cepat kan? Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Elezar Kim:** Hai, juga. Gamsahae sudah mau mampir.

Iyakah? Alhamdulillaah, kalo suka.

Ini lanjutannya, Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**yunteukwon: **Annyeong. Gwaenchanayo, saya makasih saengie sudah mau mampir diffnya eonni. :*

Iya, Jaejoongnya sensitive. Semoga Jaejoong bisa negbantu Yunho lepasin traumanya, ne? ^^

Ini lanjutannya, Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**ejinki: **__Hu'um, merekanya Romantis dan Sweet. XD.

Ini lanjutannya, Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**LuCassiopeia: **Satu keluarga, satu keinginan, satu pikiran, eh, Jung? :D

Tapi, Changminnya nggak anehkan? Alhamdulillaah kalau suka sama YunJae momentnya.

Ini lanjutannya, Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**kim eun neul: ** Iya. Hohoho... Saya juga begitu. Ini ada MinSu karena inget mereka sering berdua. Cute banget. Apalagi kalau Junsu lagi dibully sama Changmin. Kyaaa! XD

Ini lanjutannya, Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**lipminnie:** Cuiuit... Iya. Hohoho... Ini mulai konsen sama masa lalunya Yunho. Haha. Biar dah Yunhonya Insomnia biar bisa ngajak Jaejoong 'nggak tidur' bersama. *smirk

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**NaraYuuki:** Ayo ikut saja saya sudah ngumpet diranselnya Changmin. Ah, Jangan lupa handycam. Sapa tau ada yang iya-iya. Kekeke. Awas hati-hati nyungsem(?). *apasi

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**YunJae BooBear:** Annyeong, Suzii. Dewi imnida. ^^

Alhamdulillaah kalo suzii suka.

Ne. Ini dilanjut dan lanjutannya, Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**Heeli:** Hehe. Ne, Cu cweet.

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**JennyChan:** Bisa dibilang bagitu.

Yakin untuk saat ini, Jenny. Hehe. ^^a

Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**irengiovanny:** Bis dikatakan seperti itu, YunJaenya. :D

Andwae! Saya juga mau Changminnya. *plak

Ini lanjutannya, Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

**shim minkyu:** Iya, tentu saja bisa, kenapa harus nggak? ^^

Gamshaeyo sudah menunggu. Ini lanjutannya, Gomawo Reviewnya. ^^

_**A/N: Yunho POV adalah flashback masa lalunya Yunho.**_

**YJ**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**YJ**

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam pada Changmin yang tengah menempel pada Mrs. Kim dan Jaejoong yang tengah memebereskan hidangan makan malam.

"Kenapa, hm?" tanya Mr. Kim yang duduk berdampingan dengan Yunho tak jauh dari tempat Mrs. Kim, Jaejoong dan Changmin berada.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Mr. Kim dan tersenyum sekilas pada _namja_ paruh baya itu sebelum kemudian mendekat pada Changmin. Tanpa aba-aba dan dikomando, ia menggeplak kepala_ namja_ jangkung itu. Membuat semua yang ikut berkemah mngernyitkan keningnya, dan meringis–menahan tawa–mendengar raungan berlebihan dari Changmin akibat pukulan dari Junsu.

"Perlukah aku melakukan hal yang sama agar kau mengetahui; apa yang kau lakukan itu sangat sakit, Junsu-_sshi_?" desis Changmin seraya mengusap-usapkan tangannya pada bekas geplakan dari Junsu.

Junsu hanya melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Mengacuhkan Changmin. Membuat Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim terkikik geli. Apalagi melihat Junsu yang tengah melotot pada adik dari Yunho itu.

"Kau tega melakukan itu?" tanya Junsu. _Namja_ imut menyeringai. Ia cukup percaya diri jika Changmin–

"Kenapa harus tidak tega?"

–ternyata memang tetap tega akan membalas apa yang ia lakukakan. Meskipun... meskipun hubungan mereka sudah melangkah lebih maju dari biasanya.

"_Yah_! _Aish_... dasar, _Evil_!" pekik Junsu kesal. _Namja_ imut itu manarik rambut Changmin dengan ganas. "Kau tahu?! Aku sangat lapar, Changmin! Setelah semua _snack_ yang kubawa sudah berpindah tangan padamu, sekarang kau seenaknya menempel pada Kim _ahjumma_ dan Jaejoong _hyung_ untuk meminta jatah makan malamku. Itukah alasanmu melarangku untuk ikut makan malam? Kau ingin membuat aku mati kelaparan, _eoh_?! Dasar _food monster_ jelek!" sembur Junsu emosi.

Sementara Yunho dan Mr. Kim hanya tersenyum geli, Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim menatap penuh minat dengan pandangan takjub adegan '_Tom and Jerry'_ yang diperankan oleh Changmin dan Junsu. Mereka memang telah kehilangan hal itu beberapa lama–mengingat masalah yang Junsu alami.

Jadi, sayang untuk dilewatkan, bukan?

"_Yah_! _Yah_! _Aish_... Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukan itu, Kim Junsu," ucap Changmin seraya berusaha melepaskan tangan Junsu dari rambutnya.

Chk... Changmin menyadari rambutnya memang tebal. Tapi bukan berarti ia sering dijambak seperti inikan? Dijambak Jaejoong kemarin pagi sudah cukup menyakitkan. Kenapa bahkan, belum genap empat puluh delapan jam, Junsu yang notabene punya tenaga bak Lumba-lumba itu juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama? Ingin membuat rontok, rambutnya, huh?

Oke. Abaikan curhatan dari Changmin.

"Apa!" sentak Junsu meminta penjelasan.

Changmin meringis kecil merasakan tangan Junsu begitu erat memegang pergelangan tangannya–mencegahnya melarikan diri, "Kau tidak sadar? Kau itu gemuk, Junsu-ah. Pipimu sudah seperti Bakpau China. Aku tak rela kau saingan dengan Bebek-Bebek disana, mengingat ukuran bagian belakang tubuhmu yang besar!" ucap Changmin tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Makanya kau harus _diet_. Dan menghindari makan malam dan _snack_ adalah hal yang tepat untuk berat badan." lanjut _namja_ jangkung itu yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"_M-mwo_?" ucuap Junsu terbata, mata _namja_ imut itu membulat mendengar apa yang Changmin ucapkan. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah. Tangannya mengapal erat. Ia menggeram lirih, "Mati. Mati kau, Jung Changmin!" seru Junsu. Tangannya meraih batang kayu kemudian mengejar Changmin yang telah berlari menjauh setelah menyadari kesalahannya berbicara dan tindakannya pada Junsu.

"Jaejoong, _ahjumma_, atau siapapun...! Tolong aku!" raung Changmin berusaha mengelak dari Junsu.

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak. Mr dan Mrs. Kim hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan Yunho yang entah sejak kapan berada disisi Jaejoong tidak mampu untuk menahan senyumnya.

"Jangan lari kau, Jung Changmin! Aku kupastikan kau menjadi makan malam untuk penghuni Hutan ini!"

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan debar jantungnya yang berdetak tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Ia menatap pada tangannya yang Yunho genggam dengan erat. Wajahnya yang bersemu tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari pandangan Yunho yang sesekali mencuri pandang padanya lewat sudut mata musang itu–meskipun hanya sinar bulan yang membantu penenrangan mereka berjalan.

Hari sudah lewat malam saat ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia tak mampu menahan panggilan alamnya. Ia ingin membangunkan Junsu yang tengah terlelap dengan suara dengkuran halus, namun, meyakini Junsu juga merasaakan lelah karena seharian ini–ditambah dengan pertengkaran _namja_ imut itu dengan Changmin–ia urung melakukan hal itu. Dan, berakhir dengan Yunho–yang belum tertidur tadi melihat ketidak nyamanannya–menawarkan diri untuk menemani Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho saat merasakan tangan dingin Jaejoong yang digenggamnya mencengkram erat tautan jari mereka.

"_Aniyo_, h-hanya merasa sedikit dingin dan... takut," desis Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti melangkah, ia menatap pada Jaejoong yang wajahnya hanya tersinari pantulan cahaya dari Bulan. Tangan besarnya menggenggam dan sesekali menggosok-gosoknya. Meniupkan udara–napas–dari mulutnya pada tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Membuat rona merah diwajah _namja_ cantik itu kian padam, menjalar hingga pada leher dan telinga. "Sudah?" tanya Yunho setelah beberapa lama melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dengan gugup. Ia merasa Yunho mengaitkan jemari mereka lagi. Kembali menuntunya melangkah menuju tenda.

.

.

"Kau tidak tidur,_ hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong saat _namja_ cantik yang hendak kembali kedalam Tenda yang dihuninya bersama dengan Junsu, justru mendapati Yunho duduk ditepi api unggun yang masih menyala–atau sengaja kembali dinyalakan?–bukannya kembali kedalam Tenda yang didalamnya ada Changmin yang mungkin sudah berepisode mimpi-mimpinya.

Yunho diam dan hanya tersenyum samar. _Namja_ tampan itu mengikuti pergerakan Jaejoong yang mendekatinya kemudian duduk–merapat–disisinya. "Tidak bisa tidur," ucap Yunho–menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaejoong yang sempat tertunda–setelah _namja_ cantik itu nyaman disisinya. "Dari pada itu, kenapa kau tidak masuk dan lekas tidur, hm?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut mendengar ucapan Yunho yang terkesan tidak ingin ia ada untuk menemani _namja_ tampan itu. "Kantukku sudah hilang," keluh Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho tersenyum simpul mendapati jawaban ketus dari Jaejoong. Sulung dari keluarga Jung itu kemudian merangkul bahu Jaejoong yang sedikit lebar. Ia meraih sebuah selimut untuk ia lingkarkan kemudian ia balutkan disekekliling tubuhnya yang tengah memeluk tubuh _namja_ cantik itu. Menenggelamkan kepala dengan surai hitam panjang yang mencapai bahunya itu didada bidangnya untuk kemudian ia sandarkan dagunya disana.

Jaejoong mencoba membiasakan debar jantungnya yang seakan selalu akan melocat keluar saat berdekatan dengan Yunho–terlebih saat ini, saat kejadian kemarin siang ditepi Sungai–ia merasa, dirinya dan Yunho semakin intim. Meski begitu, Jaejoong merasa tidak perlu untuk menanyakan apa maksud dari semua yang Yunho lakukan, karena hatinya percaya dengan perasaan 'apa' yang Yunho tunjukan dan berikan padanya.

Perasaan itu sama dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Ia merasakan debar Jantung Yunho sama menghentaknya dengan irama debar Jantungnya. Ia dapat melihat pancaran mata musang Yunho memiliki arti yang sama seperti apa yang memancar dari _doe eyes_nya. Ia paham dengan gesture yang Yunho berikan padanya sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan–_posessive_. Ingin memiliki.

Tanpa perlu kata, ia dapat mendengar apa yang hati Yunho teriakan padanya.

Terlalu percaya diri? Tidak.

Karena kadang, cinta terlalu banyak makna jika diutarakan. Jaejoong dan Yunho merasa cukup untuk memaknai cinta dengan perasaan seperti apa yang dapat mereka tunjukan terhadap satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana, Changmin?" tanya Jaejong setelah keheningan ia rasakan terlalu lama menemani mereka. Putera tunggal dari Keluarga Kim itu kian mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yunho.

"Kembali canggung," ucap Yunho. "Hal yang terjadi, membuat Changmin seperti enggan mendekat padaku. Mungkin, ia takut akan menanyakan apa yang masih belum bisa kujawab. Jadi, ia memilih menghindariku. Khawatir rasa penasaran yang aku yakin kian bertambah pada diri Changmin tak dapat ditahan oleh _dongsaeng_ku itu. Terlebih... melihat aku yang begitu lemah." lanjutnya. Jaejoong dapat menangkap nada pedih dan seakan mengejek keadaan dari _namja_ tampan itu sendiri.

Mungkinkah Yunho kembali mengingat masa lalunya?

Ah, bukankah sudah pasti.

"Kau tidak mencoba berbicara dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong lirih.

"Tidak. Tidak untuk saat ini," Yunho menarik napasnya dalam, "Aku masih belum bisa. Jujur, aku masih khawatir Changmin kembali menanyakannya. A-aku–"

" –Katakan!" sela Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu melepsakan posisinya yang nyaman; beringsut menempatkan diri duduk dipangkuan Yunho. Matanya menatap pada mata musang Yunho yang refleks memeluk pinggangnya. Ia sungguh ingin tahu mengapa Yunho begitu sulit mengatakan kebenaran itu. Ia ingin dapat membantu Yunho–walaupan tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan untuk _namja_ tampan itu. "Katakan padaku, jika kau tak sanggup mengatakannya pada Changmin. Katakan semuanya."

"..." Yunho tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap lekat pada Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah membiarkan aku masuk sampai sejauh ini dalam hidupmu. Bukankah itu artinya kau sudah percaya padaku?" ucap Jaejoong. Tangannya menangkup wajah kecil Yunho, "Aku ingin menjadi orang yang benar-benar berguna untukmu, Yun. Aku ingin kehadiranku membuatmu dapat merasa sedikit lebih baik," Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho, "Berbagilah... berbagilah denganku. Agar aku benar-benar dapat menjadi orang yang berguna untukmu. Bukan semata hanya orang yang diam disisimu. Tapi, aku juga bisa berada dibelakangmu untuk menopangmu, ingin bisa didepanmu untuk menunujukan jalan lain yang mungkin bisa lebih baik dari jalan yang kau pilih," Yunho menatap mata hitam Jaejoong yang penuh sorot keyakinan.

Ya. Yunho memang percaya pada Jaejoong.

Tapi, harusakah?

Haruskah ia mengatakan apa yang ia simpan selama ini untuk ia bagi dengan Jaejoong?

Ragu. Takut dan Khawatir.

Perasaan itu mendominasi perasaan Yunho. Ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia takut Jaejoong tidak akan memaafkannya setelah tahu yang sesungguhnya terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia khawatir Jaejoong akan pergi dan menjauh darinya saat kejujuran itu tervokal dari bibir hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan berubah, Yun. Kau tidak perlu meragukan aku. Karena kau memintaku tetap bertahan disisimu. Dan... dan, itulah yang akan kau lakukan–apapun yang terjadi. Apapun keadaannya," ucap Jaejoong. Meruntuhkan rasa ragu, takut dan khawatir dari Yunho.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Yunho POV#

.

Hari itu aku yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun pulang dengan membawa sebuah Piala dan Piagam yang pihak panitia perlombaan serahkan padaku setelah aku meraih Juara Pertama dalam perlombaan Hapkido. Disamping, Hapkido adalah salah satu cabang Olah raga yang aku sukai karena _appa_ begitu terlihat hebat saat memeragakan ketika mengenalkannya padaku. Aku berpikir, jika aku menguasai cabang Olah Raga itu, aku dapat melindungi _appa_, _umma_, dan Changmin–_namdongsaeng_ku.

Aku melangkah dengan riang. Ingin cepat memperlihatkan prestasiku pada _bumonim_ dan _dongsaeng_ku yang masih berusia lima tahun. Namun, aku terkaget. Senyumku sedikit luntur. Aku hanya dapat terpaku dengan dahi yang mengerut saat didepan pintu utama rumah tercecer begitu banyak lembar foto. Aku mengernyit tidak begitu pahan dengan adegan apa yang tengah terpampang dilembar terdekat yang aku lihat. Kecuali, aku mengenali sosok wanita yang ada dipotret itu–_umma_ku–dan sosok _namja_ lainnya adalah seseorang yang nampak _familier_ untukku nampak tengah berciuman.

Mengabaikan hal itu dan kembali memasang senyum terbaikku, aku memasuki Rumah besar yang sudah kutempati semenjak aku lahir. Aku sedikit merinding saat telingaku menangkap sebuah suara pecahan dari bagian yang lebih dalam dari rumahku yang besar. Rasa khawatir dan takut mau tak mau merasuk dalam diriku manakala aku melihat rumah yang dulu begitu nyaman kini terlihat mengerikan. Barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca hampir semuanya pacah–bahkan remuk. Dan rasa itu, semakin terasa erat melingkupi saat mendengar _umma_ berteriak dan memohon ampun pada _appa_.

'Apa yang terjadi?' aku hanya mampu menggumamkan dalam hati kata itu berulang kali. Bibirku terasa kaku dan kelu karena ketakutan itu lebih mendominasi. Aku berlari dengan kaki yang mulai gemetar menyusuri setiap sudut rumah mencari darimana sumber suara _umma_ terdengar dan mencari keberadaan Changmin.

Hingga, aku merasakan laju napasku terhambat. Apa yang aku pegang terjatuh begitu saja. Rasanya begitu sesak bahkan setelah aku beberapa kali memukul-mukul dadaku, hal itu tidak sama sekali mampu mengurangi rasa sesak yang mencekikku. Aku dapat merasakan aliran berasa asin yang turun dari mataku tanpa aku sadari.

"_Appa_!" seruku "Hentikan, _appa_!" Seruku lagi. Mencegah tangan besar _appa_ yang dulu selalu membelai lembut kepala _umma_ kini hendak melayang dengan keras menyapa pipi _umma_. Aku tercekat, mendapati sudut bibir _umma_ telah robek dan mengeluarkan darah–begitu juga dengan pelipisnya.

"_A-appa_..._ w-wae geurae_?" tanyaku dengan suara begetar. Namun _appa_ seakan gelap mata. Tidak mendengarkan suaraku dan mengabaikan rintihan _umma_. Ia justru mencengkram erat rambut umma.

Kasar.

Sangat kasar.

Tidak nampak lagi kasih sayang dan cinta disana. Aku hanya melihat kemarahan dan kekecawaan. _Appa_ menyeringai–hal yang tak pernah kulihat selama hidupku. "Kau tahu, Yunho–"

"–Hentikan! Kumohon, jangan lanjutkan! Hiks... Yunho-ah, pergi... pergi temui Changmin dirumah Lee _ahjumma_," ucap _umma_ memotong kalimat _appa_. "_Kka_, Yunho-ah. _Kka_!" seru _umma_ padaku yang berdiri kaku. Menatap bingung dan tidak mengerti. _Umma_ menatap padaku dengan sorot mata meminta dan menatap _appa_ dengan tatapan permohonan untuk menghentikan apapun yang akan _appa_ katakan ataupun lakukan.

Aku mengalihkan tatapan mata musangku–melihat pada _appa_ yang menyamai tinggi badannya denganku–masih dengan seringainya. Tanganku mengepal dengan erat. Aliran air mataku kian deras mengalir membasahi pipiku. Udara disekitarku terasa membeku, saat aku hanya mendapati tatapan mengerikan _appa_.

Aku tak ingin. Tidak bisa, dan benci untuk mengatakan sosok yang saat ini dihadapannya adalah sosok hangat _appa_nya. Sosok dihadapannya tidak berhati.

Begitu dingin.

"Kau malu, huh?" ucap _appa_ dengan nada mengejek. Menatap rendah pada _umma_ yang telah terduduk tak berdaya.

"Yunho–"

" –Tidak! Jangan, ku–"

"–Diam kau! Perlu kau tahu Yunho... _umma_mu–" _appa_ menunjuk pada _umma_, ada perih dan luka ditatapan matanya yang sama persisi seperti milikku. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Seakan berusaha melegakan sesak yang yang tengah beliau rasakan. "–Ibu yang telah melahirkanmu dan Changmin telah mengkhianati kita. Ibu dan istri yang begitu lembut dan rapuh itu ternyata mampu menyakiti kita begitu lama. Menorehkan luka pada _appa_ yang menjadi suaminya dengan begitu kejamnya. Seakan tak memiliki perasaan, Ia... Ia berani berselingkuh dibelakang kita! Bahkan sudah selama enam tahun!"

Aku melihat _appa_ menahan air mata yang sudang menggenang, mendesaknya turun. Telingaku berdenging saat mendengar ucapan _appa_.

Aku menggeleng. Tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar–mangabaikan ingatan yang membawaku pada apa yang aku lihat didepan pintu tadi.

Bagaiamana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa? Apa artinya semua ketulusan dari _umma_nya selama ini? Palsukah? Tak berartikah?

Bohong.

Pasti itu semua bohong.

_Appa_ tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diucapkan dengan seluruh emosi yang dirasakannya.

"Kau ingin tahu dengan siapa ibumu bermain dibelakang kita?" Aku yakin dan tahu appa begitu terluka–terdengar dari suaranya yang bergetar dan cengkraman dipundakku dengan begitu erat. "Dengan kakak _appa_ sendiri, Yun! Kakak _appa_!" raung _appa_ penuh emosi. Kemudian aku merasa tubuhku diraih oleh _umma_ dan dipeluk oleh _yeojya_ yang selama kukenal begitu lembut itu dengan begitu erat. _Yeojya_ anggun yang berstatus sebagai _umma_ku itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang telah basah oleh air mata yang selalu tak ingin aku menutup kedua telingaku berusaha mencegah pendengaranku. Mencegah agar aku tidak bisa mengerti dan mencerna apa yang _appa_ku serukan.

"Aku tidak!"

"Pembohong! Aku melihatnya! Langsung, didepan mata kepalaku sendiri! Dan kau masih bilang tidak, hah!" _appa_ menarikku kembali. Menjauh dari wanita yang begitu kami agungkan dan kami ingin jaga dengan baik selama ini.

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak mampu menggerakan semua inderaku. Semuanya mati rasa. Kepercayannku luntur terhadap semuanya. Terhadap _umma_. Tidak juga ada lagi terhadap _appa_.

Kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan hingga usiaku sepuluh tahun hanya sebuah kesemuankah?

Hanya Kepalsuankah?

Kenapa kebusukan atas nama pengkhianatan yang tersembunyi dibaliknya?

"T-tidak. M-maaf. Hiks... maafkan aku," _umma_ merintih dengan suara yang pilu. Namun, _appa_ tetap acuh. Keadaan perasaanku tak mereka perdulikan.

Ah... tentu saja.

Wajar jika kehadiranku ataupun Changmin tidak mereka anggap lagi. Karena yang tersisa hanya rasa benci dan kecewa yang begitu mendominasi.

Neraka.

Saat ini aku seperti tengah dihadapkanku dengan Nereka. Penuh kepedihan dan kesakitan. Tidak ada lagi cahaya disana. Semuanya telah hancur. Tak tersisa.

"Kau memang Jalang! Tidak sepantasnya aku memungutmu dari kehinaan! Kau memang pantas mati!"

"_Appa_... bisakah kau berhenti berteriak dan memukul _umma_?" lirihku; tak mampu _bumonim_ku dengar.

Membuatku tidak lagi mampu mengingat apapun. Hanya rasa sakit seakan sebuah pisau berakarat menusukku dalam mengoyaknya tidak berperasaan dan terus berulang. Melukai hatiku yang saat itu rapuh.

Kenapa?

.

.

"Argh!" raungku. Aku merasakan rasa besi dari mulutku saat _appa_ yang menarik kerah baju bagian belakang dengan kasar–yang membuaku tercekik–tak disengaja, dan mendorogku. Membuatku terantuk tepian meja yang patah. Salah satu sisi wajahku terkena pecahan kaca. Menghadirkan luka dibawah mataku yang berbekas hingga saat ini. Aku menatap tidak percaya pada _appa–_sosok yang selama aku kenal ada sosok pelidnung untukku dan keluargaku–dengan ketidak berdayaanku. Hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. Membiarkan tubuku yang kecil terhembas.

Sosok yang selama ini begitu aku kagumi kini tidak ada lagi. Hanya ada seorang yang bisa kapan saja mencabut nyawa diantara aku dan _umma_ yang kini berada disisinya.

Sosok yang selama ini begitu aku hormati karena rasa cinta dan tanggung jawab terhadap keluarganya itu kini justru menganiaya _umma_ dan–bahkan aku.

"Hantikan! Kau menyakiti, Yunho. Kumohon, hentikan... ia... ia bahan tidak tahu apa-apa. Hiks..." _umma_ terseok menghampiriku yang kini tak kalah terluka dengan banyak memar.

Sudut mataku menangkap hal itu–air mata _umma_. Air mata yang dulu selalu ingin _appa_ jaga agar tak teruarai dari pelupuk mata yang sama persis dengan mata Changmin itu, bahkan _appa_ biarkan mengalir dengan deras–menganak sungai membasahi wajah lembut itu. Tak ada niat untuk menghapusnya.

_Umma_ menahan perih dan luka dalam sikis maupun psikis yang diberikan oleh _appa_ dan yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Benci.

Aku benci mengetahui hal ini.

Kenapa semua ini bersumber dari wanita yang selalu _appa_ hargai dan cintai?

Yang selalu _appa_ junjung tinggi kehormatannya.

'Plak'

"Diam kau! Aku menyesal wanita brengsek sepertimu aku angkat dari sebuah kehinaan–pelacuran. Kau labih pantas membusuk 'disana'. Lepasakn tanganmu dari Yunho. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya. Lepas!"

Lagi.

Kata kasar, makian, cacian dan tamparan kasar dari sebelah tangan _appa_ yang tidak digunakan untuk mencekik _umma_ memekakan telingaku yang sudah kututup dengan rapat. Berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari segala macam bentuk kalimat yang _appa_ ucapkan.

"_..._" Aku terdiam, menatap dengan datar lenganku yang tergores oleh pecahan vas bunga akibat dorongan dari _umma_ yang berusaha membuatku menjauh dari Neraka itu.

Namun, _appa_ tetap tidak perduli. Ia mengabaikan pengharapan _umma_. _Appa_ yang justru mampu menarikku menjauh dari wanita yang melahirkanku itu–agar melihat pertengkaran mereka, huh?–dengan cengkraman yang kuat.

"Yunho... Yunho... kyaaa!" aku yang saat itu telah _appa_ tempatkan disebuah pojokan tersentak mendengar pekikan, jeritan, dan rintihan _umma_ yang saling bersahutan dengan suara cambukkan dipunggung halus _umma _yang _appa_ torehkan.

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

Aku terdiam dan membeku menatap ngeri pada adegan itu beberapa lama sebelum tatapanku kian datar. Tak ada ekspresi apapun. Semuanya terasa kosong dan hampa dihadapanku.

Aku tak mampu mendengar dan memikirkan apapun.

Rasa perih dan Kebencian yang kini dihadapanku membuat tubuhku mati rasa untuk sekedar merasakan denyutan rasa yang mengoyak dalam hatiku dan dari luka yang aku dapatkan.

_Umma_? _Appa_?

Tidak ada lagi sosok orang tua yang sempurna untukku. Mereka kini hanya seperti jelamaan Iblis. Yang hanya menciptakan tangis. Mengadakan rasa perih.

Aku beranjak. Berjalan mendekat seperti sosok tanpa nyawa pada kedua orang tuaku yang sibuk membentak dan memohon dengan penuh rasa sakit.

Sampai, dengan mataku yang terasa menggelap karena rasa yang _bumonim_ku ciptakan untukku, aku meraih sebuah pecahan kaca yang kudapati disebelahku.

Akhiri saja.

Ya. Diakhiri saja.

"Yunho _andwaeyo_, Yunho-ah. _Andwae_! Kyaaa!" aku melihat _umma_ terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Disekitarnya terlihat genangan darah. Aku hanya menatapnya kosong dan hampa.

Hening setelah itu.

Aku memjamkan mata saat _appa_ mengusap wajahku. Mengelus luka yang tak sengaja tercipta. Ia memejamkan matanya diri. Semuanya mengabur bersamaan dengan pecahan kaca yang terjatuh dari tanganku dan air mataku yang kembali luruh–kini akibat dari apa yang aku lakukan.

"Aku, a-ku–"

.

.

My Little Dream

.

.

"Aku, a-ku– "

"Ssht... _G-gwaenchana_, Yunho-ah. _Gwaenchana_..."

"_A-appa_. Huks... _appa_..."

Appa menggenggam tanganku yang bergetar dengan habat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menahan sakit yang nampak menghambat laju pernapasannya dan menyiksanya. "Huks... _A-appa_, lihat... Yunho meraih Juara Pertama," Aku berucap lirih–takut tak akan sempat mengatakannya. Tidak mampu menahan isak dan air mata. Tanganku terulur meraih piagam bernoda dengan darah yang _appa_ perhatikan. Dengan tangan yang kini telah memerah terbalut dengan darah aku menunjukan sebuah Piala yang telah remuk karena terjatuh dan piagam atas namaku–Jung Yunho–sebagai peraih Juara Pertama dalam lomba olah raga Hapkido yang selalu ingin aku banggakan pada _appa_.

Aku merasa tubuhku bergetar dengan hebat. Mataku yang tajam kini terselimuti kepedihan dan kengerian. Mengalirkan bulir air mata yang tidak mampu kutahan dan enggan terhenti.

Ketakutan, kecemasan dan rasa luka yang mendalam merayap memenuhi tatapan mataku. Menghilangkan binar yang kedua orang tuaku selalu banggakan.

Rasa hampa menggerogoti hatiku.

Rasa sakit dan pedih menyergap dan mengikat dengan kuat hati–juga perasaanku.

"_Umma_...," panggilku lirih pada _yeojya_ yang kini terbaring tanpa kesadaran di samping _appa_. Berharap _umma_ku bangun dan membantu meredakan ketakutan dan kekalutanku seperti biasanya.

Terdiam.

_Umma_ tetap terdiam dan tidak merespon. Hanya hembusan napas teratur dan bekas air mata saja yang tersisa diwajah cantiknya yang penuh dengan luka.

_Appa_ mengeratkan menggenggam lembut tanganku yang dingin, menyelimuti dengan rasa hangat yang seharusnya mampu merayap kesepenjuru bagian tubuhku. _Namja_ yang sejak aku mampu berbicara kupanggil _appa_ itu tersenyum lembut. Sesekali terbatuk kemudian mengeluarkan darah, "_Chu-chukkaeyo_, hah... _uri_ Yunho, _jj-jjang_...," ucap _namja_ itu dengan napas yang terputus-putus.

"_A-appa_...," Disela rasa sesak yang mulai menghambat laju udar keparu-parukku aku memanggil _appa_ berualng dengan tergagap.

Rasa sakit yang menyergap mulai membayanngi dan mengahnatuiku.

"Sssth... Yunho... jagoan, _appa_. Yunho hebat. Yunho selalu membuat _appa_ bangga. _Mianhae_... ugkh..._ appa_ menyakiti _umma_mu," aku menggelengkan kepalaku, enggan mendengar kata yang _appa_ ucapkan, karena tersa begitu menyakitkan dan sarat kepedihan. "Sampaikan padanya, _appa_ begitu kecewa padanya. T-tapi _appa_ jauh lebih mencintainya. Terima kasih membuat _appa_ pernah menjaga dan merawat dua nayawa yang begitu berarti dalam hidup _appa_. Jaga u_mma_mu dan Changmin seperti _appa_ menjaga kalian," appa memaksa terus berucap meskipun sudah sangat terendat. Aku yang sudah panik luar biasa tak mampu untuk melaukukan apapaun. Tidak, walaupun sekedar untuk berdiri. Tubuhku begitu lemas. Seberapa aku ingin aku meraih telepon untuk meminta bantuan untuk menolong _appa_ yang napasnya mulai memendek, aku tetap tak mampu. "_Appa_ menyayangi kalian. Jangan bebani dirimu dengan keadaan kita karena kau yang menjadi korban keegoisan kami. Maaf, _appa pabo_."

"_Andwae_! _Appaaa_..!" aku berteriak begitu lantang.

_Appa_ mengehembuskan napas untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Membiarkan aku tenggelam dalam kepahitan, kecemasan, dan ketakutan.

_Appa_ meninggalkan aku sendirian diatas luka yang tidak mampu aku sembuhkan. _Appa_ pergi. Meninggalkan aku yang tanpa pegangan dan penopang untuk menerima keadaan _umma_ yang membuat kami kecewa.

Aku tidak ingat apapun lagi setelah apa yang terjadi. Merasakan napas yang sesak karena tangis yang begitu hebat dan berbagai macam perasaan mengerikan yang mencekikku itu membuatku kehilangan kesadaran.

Yunho's POV end.#

**TBC**

_**Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan mereview ff ini. *bow**_

_**Ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba membuat Cast POV (dan itu sangat susah). Jadi, maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan, sangat aneh, membosankan dan mengecewakan.**_

_**Masih sebatas itu kemampuan saya dalam menulis.**_

_**Harap mengerti dan menerima kerena alur yang saya buat terkesan–memang–lambat.**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast : Shim(Jung) Changmin. Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun(absen sedang sibuk main drama ;D)**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rate : M (for save)**

**Warning : OOC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Male x Male, Alur maupun cerita Berantakan dan Membosankan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

_**A/N: Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Soalnya Keterbatsan waktu. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Sekali lagi... maaf, ne? *bow**_

_**Insyaa Alloh Chapter depan saya balas review kalian. Gamshaeyo... ^^ **_

_**Saya sebenarnya nggak yakin dengan chapter ini. Tapi, YooSudahlah; XD**_

**::**

**Happy Reading, Readerdeul... ^^**

**::**

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya saat perutnya berbunyi dengan yaring. _Namja_ jangkung itu mengeluh. Kadang kebiasaan rasa lapar dimalam harinya ini membuatnya begitu kesal. Disela rasa kantuknya ia tetap harus bangun dan segera mengisi perutnya atau ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi hingga pagi hari tiba. Ia menguap dan mengacak rambutnya. Dengan sedikit terhuyung karena rasa kantuknya, Changmin berjalan keluar tenda berusaha mencari makanan yang mungkin masih ada ditempat penyimpanan.

Changmin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat mendapati Jaejoong–yang nampak tengah terisak?–duduk dipangkuan Yunho. _Namja_ jangkung itu mendekat dengan sebuah seringai–bermaksud menggoda–kedua _hyung_nya yang belakangan memang terlihat jauh lebih dekat. Langkah demi langkah yang tidak banyak ia ambil untuk mendekat, membuatnya kian jelas melihat ekspresi dua orang itu. Kerutan didahi Changmin kian dalam saat meihat raut wajah tidak baik dari Yunho dan Jaejoong. Setelah berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya agar tak disadari oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong, ia memasang indera pendengarannya dengan baik.

Mencoba mencuri dengar.

Changmin melihat Jaejoong membekap mulut kecilnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Manatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang mengabur. Air matanya sudah tak ia tahu berapa lama, berapa banyak telah mengalir dari _big doe eyes hyung_ cantiknya itu. Tubuh itu bergatar. Cengkraman tangan Yunho yang terlihat begitu erat dipinggang ramping itu nampak tak mampu membuatnya merasakan sakit. Perasaannya seperti penuh dengan 'dunia' Yunho–yang ia tahu bukan 'dunia' yang ingin ditinggali oleh siapapun. Senggukan yang memaksa keluar seakan tak mampu melegakan perasannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali seakan apapun yang baru saja _namja_ cantik itu dengar bukan kenyatan yang sebenarnya.

Sebenarnya apa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelum ini? Mengapa Jaejoong nampak begitu terkejut dan tak dapat percaya dengan apapun yang–mungkin Yunho ucapkan?

Mungkinkah... masalalu Yunho?

"Kau tahu, Jae-_ah_?" Changmin menajamkan pendengarannya setelah Yunho mulai berbicara, "Sesungguhnya aku tak mampu bertahan. Tidak setelah kejadian itu. Aku terpuruk, dirawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa–menemani _umma_ yang depresinya lebih dari yang aku alami. Setiap kali ingatan akan _appa_ yang diatas rasa bencinya masih mau melindungi _umma_ yang saat itu hampir aku tusuk dengan pecahan kaca itu, saat itu pula berulang kali aku mencoba mengakhiri hidupku. Mengakhiri rasa takut dan rasa bersalah yang membayangiku. Aku merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan hidup dengan luka dalam yang mencampakanku dalam keputus-asaan," ucap Yunho terdengar begitu pahit.

Changmin membelalakan matanya _shock_ mendengar kata demi kata yang Yunho ucapkan dengan begitu pahit. Changmin jatuh terduduk, lututnya terasa lemas. Tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya mengetahui kenyataan tentang apa yang terjadi pada _bumonim_nya–dan Yunho

Jadi, itukah? Itukah alasan Yunho mendapatkan trauma itu, huh?

Tangannya refleks mengepal dengan erat. Giginya bergemelutuk merasakan emosi perlahan mengusainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tergugu. _Namja_ cantik itu menatap pada Yunho dengan pandangan memohon. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi mendengar tentang semua fakta yang selama ini menghantui hidup Yunho. Sebuah kesalahan yang membuat Mr. Jung meregang nyawa karena _namja_ paruh baya yang seusia dengan _appa_nya itu mendorong Mrs. Jung–yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan, kebencian, kekecewaan dan kekalutan Yunho–menjauh, agar tak terjangkau pecahan kaca yang Yunho pegang dengan segala kemarahan dan emosinya. Dengan sisa cinta yang masih begitu tertanam dengan kuat didasar hatinya, rela menggantikan posisinya agar _yeojya_ yang berstatus sebagai istrinya namun juga _yeojya_ yang telah mengkhianati dan menorehkan luka padanya itu agar tetap bertahan hidup dan diberi kesempatan untuk menjaga dan merawat Yunho dan juga Changmin.

"C-cukup, Yunho. Kumohon, hentikan... huks..."

"Aku selalu berharap... apa yang terjadi hanyalah sebatas mimpi buruk untukku. Namun, hal itu begitu nyata. _Appa_ memang meninggal dihadapanku–oleh tanganku sendiri," Yunho tersenyum pahit. "Yang aku tidak ingin mengeri adalah, mengapa, _appa_... mengapa, _appa_ tetap kembali menjaga dan melindungi _umma_ yang telah mengkianatinya–mengkhianati kami hingga akhir kemampuannya. Diatas semua luka dan rasa sesalku _appa_ tetap menjadi sosok orang yang paling aku kagumi–diatas siapapun–bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan(menganiaya) pada _umma_," Yunho mencengkram dadanya yang kembali terasa begitu sesak meskipun beberapa kali ia menghembuskan napasanya–bahkan hingga dengan hembusan napas yang kasar–rasa sesak itu seakan hanya tersangkut hingga ditenggorokannya saja–tanpa celah mencekiknya dengan begitu erat.

Jaejoong merasakan perasaannya begitu sakit, seakan ikut mengalami seperti apa perasaan yang mencekat dan tak mampu dilepas oleh Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu kian tergugu, melihat air mata Yunho hanya tetahan dan menggenang. Namun, sebelum air mata itu mengalir dari pelupuk mata musang itu, butirannya menghilang begitu saja bak tersapu oleh angin. Tak mampu berfungsi untuk melampiaskan dan melegakan emosi dari _Namja_ tampan itu. Selalu... selalu seperti itu sepanjang Yunho menceritakan masa lalunya.

Jaejoong meringis saat Yunho mencengkram erat–hingga menyakiti pinggang rampingnya–menyampaikan kekalutannya yang tak mampu tergambarkan dan begitu membekas yang bahkan selama ini tidak _namja_ tampan itu ketahui bagaimanan untuk ditunjukan dan lampiaskan. Menciptakan rasa sakit akibat luka yang selalu dengan mudah terkuak begitu saja. Selalu menghantui Yunho seberapapun keras _namja_ tampan itu telah menjauh dan berusaha melupakannya–bahkan hingga dengan 'obat penenang' berbahaya yang dikonsumsinya–'perasaan seperti itu' tetap mampu 'menyentuhnya'.

Mengabaikan cengkraman yang seakan mampu meremukan pinggangnya yang nampak rapuh, sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar terulur memeluk leher Yunho. Sebelah tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua bola mata musang Yunho yang redup, yang datar dan begitu dingin.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan perlahan tangannya basah. Krisatal bening yang begitu lama tertahan dipelupuk mata Yunho itu akhirnya mengalir dengan lirih. _Namja_ cantik itu terisak keras, memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Menyampaikan bahwa dirinya ada disamping _namja_ tampan itu. Rela mendengarkan, mengerti dan memahami bagaimana emosi yang Yunho rasakan meskipun ia sendiri tidak mengalaminya.

"Akh!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memekik saat merasakan tubuhnya yang berada dipangkuan Yunho ditarik oleh seseorang dan dihempaskannya dengan kasar hingga terjatuh disisi yang lain. _Namja_ cantik itu membuka matanya perlahan dan meraskan perih karena lengannya tergores batu. Sebelum ia mencerna semuanya, matanya membelalak saat melihat Yunho yang memegang dadanya dengan napas yang terputus-putus–mungkin tengah membutuhkan 'obat'nya–dipukuli dengan hantaman yang kuat dan keras dari Changmin yang nampak kalap.

"Changmin! Hentikan! Jung Changmin!"

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin! Hentikan! Jung Changmin!"

Changmin benar-benar kalap. _Namja_ jangkung itu memukulkan bogem mentahnya pada semua bagian tubuh Yunho –yang terdiam dan tak melawan–yang mampu dijangkaunya dengan membabi buta. Mengacuhkan teriakan dari Jaejoong. Ia hanya merasakan ingin memuntahkan semua tinjunya pada Yunho. Berharap apa yang dilakukan olehnya pada Yunho dapat menghapus kenyataan yang baru saja didnegarnya. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat setiap kali ia mengingat bahwa ternyata yang membuatnya menjadi seorang anak yatim disaat usianya yang baru saja lima tahun adalah karena Yunho yang membunuh _appa_ yang bahkan belum begitu dapat diingat seperti apa sosoknya. Setiap kali ia berusaha menolak kenyataan bahwa ia kehilangan kasih sayang dari _umma_nya juga karena Yunho yang membuat _umma shock_, _depressi_ bahkan hingga mengalami gangguan jiwa karena menyaksikan kematian dari suaminya oleh anak sulungnya sendiri.

Semuanya karena Yunho.

Satu kali...

Dua kali...

Tiga kali...

Changmin membuat sebuah lebam dengan warna kebiruan yang mengeluarkan percikan darah diwajah wajah Yunho karena tinjunya yang sarat akan emosi ia pukulkan ditempat yang sama.

"Brengsek. Brengsek. Kenapa... kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, _hyung_?! _WAEYO, HYUNG_? _WAE_?!" racau Chagmin tak terkendali, "Aaargh!" Changmin memukul kuat dada Yunho tanpa mampu ia sendiri sadari betul. Ia hanya ingin terus memukul Yunho. Matanya mengembun dan pandangannya mengabur bukan berarti ia tak mampu melihat keadaan Yunho namun ia tetap acuh terhadap Yunho. Tetap mamukul _hyung_nya dengan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi.

Changmin meronta saat Mr. Kim yang sepertinya terbangun–Junsu dan Mrs. Kim-pun demikian karena kegaduhan yang dibuatnya dan teriakan dari Jaejoong–berusaha menjauhkan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho. Dengan lirih, air matanya mengalir begitu saja meneriakan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya karena rasa sakit dan rasa kecewa yang yang tiba-tiba memenuhinya.

"Hentikan, Changmin!" cegah Mr. Kim–masih berusaha memisahkan Changmin yang seperti kesetatan menghantamkan pukulannya pada Yunho.

Junsu dan Mrs. Kim membekap mulutnya dengan air mata mengalir begitu saja melihat hal mengerikan yang terjadi didepannya. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena terlalu _shock_. Sementara Jaejoong hanya terus terisak dan menatap ngeri pada tubuh Yunho yang telah penuh dengan darah.

'_Hentikan Changmin-ah. Takbisakah kau hentikan...?_' mohon Jaejoong dalam hati disela tangis hebatnya. Sudah tak mampu lagi mengutarakan apa yang begitu ingin ia ucapkan.

"Hentikan, Changmin! Demi Tuhan kau akan menyesalinya kalau kau tak berhenti, Changmin-_ah_. Dengarkan _ahjusshi_!" ucap Mr. Kim panik "_Jebal_, Changmin_nie_?" ucap Mr. Kim lagi dengan suara yang lebih terdengar memohon.

'Bug'

Tendangan diperut, membuat Yunho memuntahkan darahnya secara cuma-cuma.

"Aaargh! BRENGSEK!" raung Changmin memilukan. Putera bungsu dari Jung Jinki dan Jung Keybum itu bernapas dengan putus-putus, ia menjambak rambutnya dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan sangat frustasi. Matanya yang terus memproduksi air mata menatap dingin pada Yunho yang telah terkapar dengan napas yang terhembus dengan pendek-pendek. Ia memukul keras pohon yang ada didekatnya, membuat darah segar segera mengalir dari sana setelah berteriak keras sekali lagi.

"Changmin!" panggil Junsu. Dengan langkah bergetar takut–mendapati Changmin yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya–ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk menyusul Changmin setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hanya menatap Changmin dengan pandangan sendunya dan membiarkan Changmin berteriak berkali-kali, Junsu akhirnya mendekat dan memeluk _namja_ jangkung yang telah dapat sedikit mengendalikan emosinya itu dengan pelukan erat namun tetap lembut. _Namja_ imut itu hanya diam meskipun begitu ingin bertanya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk manahan diri dan menyimpan pertanyaan itu hingga saat yang tepat untuk membahasnya. Karena bukan itu... bukan hal itu yang penting untuk saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah perasaan Changmin yang nampak terpukul dan terluka untuk alasan yang jelas–Junsu hanya yakin pasti tentang masa lalu Keluarga Jung dan ia hanya harus bisa untuk mengerti dan ada untuk keadaan Changmin saat ini.

"Ssht... _gwaencahana_, Changmin-_ah_... _gwaenchana_...," bisik Junsu berulang kali. Berharap bisa meredakan gemuruh perasaan Changmin untuk sementara. _Namja_ imut itu menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Changmin dan mengecup bahu _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

"Y-Yunho... Huks...," Jaejoong terseok mendekat pada Yunho yang tengah ditopang oleh Mr. Kim dipangkuannya. Dengan erat ia meggenggam tangan Yunho yang dingin dan basah karena darah. Tangisnya entah seperti apa saat ini, Jaejoong tak perduli. Gerak bibir dari Yunho yang mengatakn kalau _namja_ tampan itu baik-baik saja tetap tak mampu menyamarkan rasa khawatir dan takutnya yang memang mengalahkan apapun.

"S-sebentar lagi Helikopter dari Rumah Sakit terdekat a-akan segera kemari," ucap Mrs. Kim menginformasikan. Ia meremas bahu Jaejoong yang menangis begitu hebat. "_Gwaenchana_, Joong_ie_-_yah_...," bisik Mrs. Kim tidak yakin karena keadaannya memang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. _Yeojya_ paruh baya itu menarik napas panjang, mengusap air mata yang tak juga berhenti mengalir–berusaha menguatkan diri. Ia kemudian berjalan menjauh untuk mendapatkan selimut untuk dibalutkan pada Yunho dan mengambil air hangat dan handuk untuk membersihkan luka-luka Yunho–bermaksud merawat Yunho seadanya dan sebisanya–sebelum Helikopter datang. Ia bersyukur Rumah Sakit menyediakan Helikopter, jika tidak–dengan jarak yang begitu jauh yang harus mereka tempuh untuk keluar dari Hutan yang hanya dapat diakses dengan berjalan kaki–ia tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Yunho dengan keadaan yang terluka parah seperti itu.

"_A-appo_... Huks... _appo, aniya_?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lirih dan bergetar. Ia membersihkan darah disekitar wajah Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lemah dan balas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk memegang bagian dadanya yang begitu sesak akibat keterlambatannya mengkonsumsi 'obat'nya dan juga akibat pukulan Changmin mengelus wajah pucat Jaejoong yang berantakan. Sedetik kemudian genggaman dan juga usapan lemah dari tangan Yunho pada Jaejoong terkulai begitu saja.

"_Yah_, Yunho! J-Jung Yunho!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejong mengeluh pelan saat matanya yang tertutup tersapa oleh cahaya Matahari yang mulai meninggi. _Namja_ cantik itu membalikan wajahnya membelakangi sinar Matahari yang mengusik tidurnya itu. Beberapa kali mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman tak juga didapatnya, Jaejoong mengerang kesal mersakan punggungnya masih tetap terasa sakit dan pegal.

Berdecak pelan, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan beberapa kali mengerjap untuk menghilangkan kantuknya meskipun masih ingin tetap tidur. Ia menguap pelan kemudian meregangkan otot punggungnya yang terasa kaku karena tidur dengan posisi duduk.

"Selamat pagi, Yun_nie_-_yah_...," sapa Jaejoog seraya tersenyum dengan lembut. _Namja_ cantik itu mengusap perban yang membalut lengan Yunho. Tatapannya beralih pada wajah damai Yunho yang terlelap, menuntun tangannya mengusap wajah penuh memar _namja_ tampan itu dan juga mengusap dengan hati-hati bekas luka yang terdapat dibawah mata musang bagian kiri yang hingga saat ini masih tertutup.

Tangan Jaejoong begetar berusaha melihat luka lain ditubuh Yunho, namun ternyata ia tetap tak sanggup untuk membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yunho. Dirinya, Mr dan Mrs. Kim kemarin malam tidak menyadari kalau perut bagian samping Yunho tergores cukup dalam bekas kaleng _bir_ yang pecah. Membuat bentuk luka mengerikan yang kini-pun terbalut dengan perban.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya dalam dan kemudian membuangnya dengan perlahan, menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan bayangan mangerikan yang kemarin malam terjadi.

"Ngh...," Jaejoong tersentak saat keluhan dari Yunho terdengar olehnya. "Jaejoong," panggil Yunho dengan suara parau.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan manis, "_Ne_, bagaimana perasaanmu, Yun_nie_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yunho memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan bergumam dengan pelan, "Lebih baik."

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dengan lucu. _Namja_ cantik itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan juga mengambil air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh Yunho. Ia melakukannya tanpa suara yang keluar dari _plump_nya. Hingga ia selesai menhyuapi sarapaan namja tampan itu dan meminumkan obat padanya ia. Membiarkan keheningan menemainya untuk merawat Yunho.

"Kemarilah...," pinta Yunho. Dengan sedikit susah payah ia menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan ruang kosong disisinya untuk Jaejoong tempati.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun, tetap mendekat dengan langkah yang ragu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat yang Yunho berikan untuk diisi olehnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya mendekat–berusaha merapat namun dengan sedikit jarak agar tak menyakiti luka-luka Yunho–dan menghadap pada Yunho yang berbaring dengan terlentang. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan disisi leher Yunho. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari _namja_ tampan itu.

"Pasti sakit sekali," bisik Jaejoong lirih namun masih dapat Yunho dengar.

"Kau benar, rasanya... rasanya sangat sakit," Yunho menatap dingin dan hampa pada langit-langit kamar inapnya setelah lama tidak menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong, "Namun rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan kekecewaan yang Changmin rasakan padaku," ucap Yunho pahit. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap pada Jaejoong yang ia atahu tengah menahan emosinya. Ia tahu bagaimana ia berusaha kerarsa berbicara dengan Changmin.

"Ini tidak adil... Changmin bahkan hanya mendengar kesimpulan masa lalumu, ia tidak mendengar semuanya," Jaejoong berucap dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak merubah kenyataan apapun, Jae-_ah_. Aku tak bisa mengelak. Apapun yang Changmin simpulkan memang itulah yang terjadi. Itulah kenyatannya," Yunho merasakan bagian bahunya yang telanjang basah oleh air mata Jaejoong, "Aku tak begitu berharap Changmin akan mengerti dan memaafkanku. Karena mamang sangat sulit. Aku... aku hanya berharap Changmin bisa tetap hidup dengan jalannya. Aku menyesal–merarsa tak pantas–akulah yang menjadi hyung dari Changmin," _namja_ tampan itu menarik napasnya dalam, melukiskan segaris tipis sebuah senyuman pahit yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah senyum tulus yang memancarkan kebahagiaan saat ia mengatakan; "Tapi, aku begitu bahagia karena beberapa waktu selama berada dalam keluargamu, aku dapat memberikan sedikit kasih sayangku yang sudah sejak lama ingin aku berikan padanya. Sedikit mengenal pribadinya dan melihat kejeniusannya yang membuatku merasa bangga sebagai seorang _hyung_. Berinteraksi layaknya kakak adik meskipun sangat kaku– Bagiku itu segalanya. Lebih dari apapun."

"Yun_nie_-_yah_... _neo arra_? Kini Changmin jadi begitu pendiam," ucap Jaejoong, "Aku tidak lagi bisa mendekat pada Changmin. Ia... ia justru terus menjauh dariku. Aku bingung, Yun_nie_-_yah_... aku harus bagaimana agar mengetahui perasaannya dan memahami dirinya. Aku ingin membantunya, tapi, aku merasa takan mampu. Kenyataan itu begitu mengerikan untuk aku sendiri dapat terima. Aku takut... Changmin akan menjadi sepertimu," ucap Jaejoong sendu. Ia mengusapkan telapak tangan Yunho pada pipinya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yunho...? Apa? huks..."

Sekarang apa?

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Yunho? Untuk Changmin? Apa yang dapat diberikan dan dilakukannya untuk Yunho dan juga Changmin untuk mengurangi apa yang begitu dalam menyayat dan menyakiti kedua _namja_ yang berati dalam hidupnya itu?

Yunho tersenyum hambar, "Jangan memaksanya. Mungkin berikan waktu padanya untuk semua ini?" ucap Yunho ragu-ragu. Karena memang ia benar-benar apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Changmin yang terlanjur merasakan luka yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa obatnya. _Namja_ tampan itu memejamkan matanya saat tangan putih Jaejoong mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata musangnya. Ia tersenyum lirih saat merasakan Jaejoong menempelkan bibir _cherry_nya diatas bibir hatinya.

Jaejoong mengusap wajah tampan Yunho kemudian memejamkan matanya. Membagi ciuman lembut dan membagikan emosi yang tak mampu ia dan _namja_ tampan yang dicintainya–jika ia boleh mengatakan perasaan yang memenuhi hatinya itu–nyatakan.

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

Changmin keluar dari salah satu Ruang Rawat Rumah Sakit Jiwa disalah satu kota Seoul yang selama ini menjadi tempat _umma_nya tinggal dengan langkah lemas. Rasanya ia ingin manangsi tapi, ia entah mengapa tak bisa. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang melarang air matanya untuk mengalir begitu saja. Menyisakan rasa sesak yang disebabkan oleh segala macam emosi yang kini mendiami dirinya.

"Changmin-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" Changmin mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat pada Junsu yang terburu-buru menghampirinya. _Namja_ jangkung itu tersenyum lemah. Membuat Junsu tahu; Changmin masih belum baik-baik saja setelah semua kenyataan yang terjadi dalam keluarganya.

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menarik Changmin yang bagai manusia tak bertulang itu pada bangku taman Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang merawat Mrs. Jung selama ini setelah Changmin yang memohon dengan cara terburuk–berlutut yang begitu meneyedihkan–dan memberitahukan jika ia telah tahu masalalu yang menjadi Rahasia besar Keluarga Jung–berhasil mendapatkan alamat itu dari _appa_nya.

"Ternyata keadaan _umma_ sampai seperti itu, Junsu-_yah_...," ucap Changmin memulai, "Aku tidak tahu 'hidup' seperti apa yang kini tengah _umma_ tinggali. Aku merasa sakit karena _umma_ bahkan tak mengenaliku sebagai putera bungsunya. Tapi... tapi, ketika melihat _umma_ yang hanya membisu dengan pandangan kosong, rasa sakit itu tak bisa aku gambarkan lagi. Hanya karena aku mendekat dan ada suara, _umma_ akan berteriak meminta tolong dengan begitu pilu. Memanggil-manggil nama _appa_ dengan nada memohon. Menatap ngeri dengan sebuah teriakan lantang menyerukan nama Yunho _hyung_. Rasanya... rasanaya sangat mengerikan, Junsu-_yah_... aku tidak tahu apapun selama ini. Membuat _umma_ tercampakan sendirian ditempat dan keadaan seperti ini tanpa ada yang membantu mambuat perasaannya lebih baik."

Junsu menatap Changmin dengan sendu. Ia mengelus punggung Changmin.

"Chang–"

"–Yunho _hyung_...," potong Changmin sebelum Junsu sempat megucapakn apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Semuanya karena Yunho _hyung_. Iblis tak berhati itu yang telah membunuh _appa_nya sendiri sosok yang juga menjadi _appa_ku," Changmin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Giginya saling merapat dengan kuat, dari matanya memancar kebencian dan amarah, membuat Junsu–jujur–merasa sedikit takut. "Ia yang membuat _umma_ menjadi seperti saat ini, aku... aku tak pernah berpikir–bahkan tak pernah terlintas dibenakku selama ini, apa yang membuat aku dan Yunho _hyung_ begitu jauh adalah karena semua hal ini."

"Changmin-_ah_... kau hanya mendengar sepotong saja apa yang Yunho dan Jaejoong _hyung_ bicarakan. Kau... k-kau menyimpulkan hal itu terlalu cepat. Mungkin... ada alasan la–"

"–_Bulshit_!" Changmin kembali memotong ucapan Junsu. Matanya menatap tajam pada _namja_ imut itu. Ada luka yang memancar dengan jelas dari dua bola matanya, "Semuanya tidak merubah apapun, apapun alasannya... Karena pada kenyataannya memang Yunho _hyung_ yang telah membunuh _appa_," ucap Changmin datar.

Junsu tidak mampu membendung lagi air matanya melihat tatapan putus asa dan bingung dari Chagmin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi tirus Changmin. "Kumohon, mengerti diriku, Junsu-_yah_... selama ini semua orang begitu perduli pada Yunho _hyung_ tanpa memikirkan aku sedikitpun. Hanya kau... hanya kau yang aku harapkan ada disisiku. Bisa mengerti dan memahami keadaanku... Jangan paksa aku untuk mengerti keadaan Yunho _hyung_ sementara aku sendiri masih belum bisa mencerna semua keadaan yang membingungkan ini," ucap Changmin dengan begitu lirih. Mampu membuat jantung Junsu berdenyut begitu tidak nyaman.

Junsu-pun mengangguk, "_N-ne_, Changmin-_ah_. _Mianhae_...," ucap Junsu–menyanggupi dirinya menjadi tumpuan untuk Changmin. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat dirinya menjadi orang yang bisa Changmin andalkan dan percayai. Setelah selama ini Changmin yang selalu menguatkan dirinya dari segala masalah, melindungi dan menjaga dirinya dalam keadaan apapun. "Aku disini."

**TBC**

_**Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan mereview ff ini. *bow**_

_**Maaf jika chapter ini ada yang kurang berkenan, sangat aneh, membosankan dan mengecewakan.**_

_**Masih sebatas itu kemampuan saya dalam menulis. Tapi, semoga lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**_

_**Harap dimengerti dan menerima kerena alur yang saya buat terkesan–memang–lambat.**_

_**Gamshahamnida. ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other cast: Shim(Jung) Changmin. Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun(belum tahu dapat peran lagi atau nggak *ditimpuk piala award)**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M(For Save)**

**Warning: OoC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Alur cerita membosankan, nggak jelas dan berantakan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

_**Balasan Review:**_

**Nara Yuuki:** Sama. Aku juga nggak tega. T^T *ikut lari meluk Papa Beruang #dilindes Mama Gajah

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**riska0122:** Gwaencahana, aku terima kasih, Riska sudah nyempatin ninggalin jejak. *peluk

Iya Ribet. Imin datangnya kurang cepat. Jadi bonyok dah Papa Beruangnya. *peluk Yunho

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**meyy-chaan:** Iya... tapi, masalahnya yang susah buat cepat-cepat kelar. XD

Oke secepatnya selesai. Dan diusahain Happy end. Nggak usah bingung ini ada lanjutannya.

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**Little Baby Lee:** Diusahain happy end. kalau abis nanti aku ganti pakai air galon, Eotte? :D *plak

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**Bambaya:** Alhamdulillaah kalau suka sama MinSunya.

Nggak lama, mungkin Chapter ini bisa dibilang mulai kelar salah pahamnya meskipun aku nggak yakin. Ini lanjutannya. Mianhae nggak kilat. *bow

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**AiiuRyeong:** Iya. Tapi, kalau aku jadi Changmin mungkin aku akan ngelakuin hal yang sama. Nggak mungkin kita diam sama orang yang membuat kita kehilangan orang yang kita cintai.

ini update-annya. Mian nggak kilat. Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**Cho SungKyu:** Iya, ini nggak pengen nyiksa Yunho. Tapi, nggak negrti kenapa tangan sama hati malah ngeluarinnya lain. *tos sama Jaejoong #mati kena deathglare Yunho

Ini sudah update. Mian nggak kilat. Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**BlaueFEE:** Nggak kok. Appa nggak sakit jantung. Itu cuma karena ia kayak sakau butuh obat penenangnya. :D

Changmin emang posisinya benar(?). Yah, aku pikir, siapapun pasti akan ngelakuin hal yang kayak apa yang dilakuian Changmin terhadap orang yang sudah membunuh appanya. Terlepas dari alasan yang mendasarinya.

Iya, bumonimnya OnKey. Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**Aoi Ko Mamoru:** Jangan benci Changmin. Nanti aku kena mantra sama Voldemin. *pundung.  
Hmm... Oke, bisa jadi Changmin lebih menderita. Tapi, agak susah ngebuatnya. Aku buat Changmin kayak gitu, soalnya aku pikir akan ngelakuin hal yang sama terhadap pembunuh appaku sendiri. Terlebih dia adalah seorang kakak. Rasanya pasti lebih nyakitin. :"(

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**trililililili:**Iya wajar. Lah udah penuh emosi dengerin penjelasanpun pasti nyampainya akan beda artinya sama Changmin. Jadi yah, langsung hantam deh. *Dikeroyok

Ini perkembangannya HoMin–disempilin–semoga bisa dimengerti. Coba baca chapter ini dan nilai(?), adakah momentnya. *smirk #ditabok ketahuan promosi

Ne ini udah update... Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**riana:** Semoga nggak ada yang ngalamin kayak yang terjadi dalam keluarga Jung, ne? Iya Changminnya salah paham sampai bikin Yunho begitu. *digampar Changmin

Ini lanjutannya, Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**desi2121:** *kasih tissue

Iya HoMin kasian, nggak kebayang ada diposisi mereka. Ini Happy End(kalau mood bagus) kok. *smirk

Ini lanjutannya. Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**shim minkyu: ***ulurin tissue #peluk

Ini lanjutannya, mian nggak cepat. Semoga saka, ne? Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**Himawari Ezuki:** Iya, ikhlas kan harus belajar. Imin pasti bisa. *Peluk Yunho #eh?

Jangan elap sama saya dong. Elapin keChangmin aja. U,u *gampared

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin:** Gamshaeyo. Mian, buat banyaknya typo. *bow

Ini Lanjutannya, Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**LuCassiopeia:** Ini lanjutannya, mian nggak cepat. Semoga chapter ini sesuai harapannya LuCassie, ne?

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**yunteukwon:** Changminnya kebawa emosi jadi nggak bisa dengar penjelasan dari YunJae. Yunho cepet sembuh kalau perawatnya Jung JJ. :D

Iya, semoga Changmin cepet nyadar. Ini lanjutannya, Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**nurwakhidah93:**Nggak maksud bikin JongHyun jadi selingkuhannya, tapi, bisa juga. *Plak

Pelan-pelan ne. Inikan masalahnya lumayan pelik. Jadi nggak mudah. Setelah dijelasin, juga nggak mungkin langsung kelar gitu aja.

Saya kasih lap, eotte? *dinunuh.

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**meirah:** Iya salah paham. Jadi wajar kan, kalo Changmin gitu. *diHapkido

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**Haroro:** Gantung dirinya enak amat Eonni. Dipohon paporitnya Changmin. –"-

Ini lanjutannya semoga nggak ngebosenin dan emang masih layak tunggu.

Yang ngeganjel yang begimane ya, eon? ^^a

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**violin diaz:** Yang salah? Mungkin, situasi dan kondisinya. Jadi ngebuat mereka jadi begitu.

Changmin Cuma emosi.

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**lipminnie:** Iya. Tadinya mau dibikin denger dari awal, tapi, kurang dapet gregetnya. Percayakan pada kedua angel Kim.

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**irengiovanny:** Gwaenchana, chapter ini semoga bisa ngejawab penasarannya, Iren.

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**JennyChan:** Belum tahu ada YooSu lagi atau nggak, tapi kemungkinan besarnya nggak ada. Aku puyeng. –"- *maklumin otak pas2an

Gomawo reviewnya. ^^

**:**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**:**

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan. Sesekali matanya menatap pada jam yang terpasang didinding dengan cat warna putih–yang menunjukan waktu telah pukul setengah sebelas malam itu dengan cemas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa kantuk yang membayanginya membuat _namja_ cantik itu dengan mudah menumpukan tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa besar pada sandaran sofa dari apartement yang baru seminggu ini ditempati oleh _namja_ tampan yang dicintainya. _Namja_ tampan yang awalnya menjadi salah satu bagian dalam rumahnya itu memang memutuskan untuk untuk pindah ke apartement yang awalnya ingin dihuni dengan sang adik yang kini jusru membenci _namja_ tampan itu karena rasa kecewanya.

Binar mata bening Jaejoong meredup mengingat hal itu–kebencian Changmin pada _namja_ yang dicintainya membuat rumahnya yang dulu penuh dengan warna kini tak lagi nyaman untuk _namja_ jangkung yang ia sayangi layaknya adik kandungnya dan _namja_ tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Setiap kali dua _namja_ bermarga Jung itu bertemu, hanya sorot mata sesal dari mata musang Yunho–yang biasanya datar–dibalas sorot mata penuh benci dari Changmin. Memaksa _namja_ tampan itu mengalah–memilih keputusan untuk tidak berada dalam jangkauan Changmin dan memberi waktu–entah berapa lama–pada adiknya itu untuk memaafkan dan menerima keadaan yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka meskipun hal itu tidak akan mudah. Ingatkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho yang lebih dari setengah kehidupannya untuk membuka dirinya dengan semua yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

Dada Jaejoong terasa sesak, bagaimana dengan Changmin? Tak mungkin _namja_ jangkung itu bisa dengan mudah memafkan dan menerima apa yang terjadi, bukan? Satu-satunya orang yang kini berstatus sebagai saudara satu darahnya-lah–Yunho–yang ternyata membuatnya sejak berusia lima tahun merasa sebatang kara dalam hidupnya–menjadi yatim karena kehilangan ayahnya, tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan ibunya dan tanpa perhatian dan kasih sayang dari Yunho yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya.

"Yunho _hyung_...," gumam Jaejoong meneteskan butiran bening dari sudut mata besarnya–menyebutkan nama seseorang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Sosok _namja_ yang tiga minggu lalu keuar dari umah sakit setelah satu minggu penuh dirawat karena luka-lukanya.  
"Untukmu... Untuk Changmin, apa...? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya, ragu ia tujukan pada siapa namun, berharap ada yang menjawabnya untuk dapat membantu kedua bersaudara yang berada dalam masalah yang tak mudah itu. "_Eottokhae_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho membuka pintu apartementanya dengan perlahan. _Namja_ tampan itu menekan saklar lampu yang terletak disebelah kanan pintu. Ia melembutkan tatapan matanya yang dingin saat mata musangnya melihat sosok seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Jaejoong tengah bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tipis warna putih membungkus tubuh kecil _namja_ cantik yang memeluk Boneka Beruang dengan ukuran besar yang dibelikan olehnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yunho mengusap lembut rambut halus Jaejoong dan mencium kening _namja_ cantik itu dengan hangat sebelum ia beranjak menuju ruang makan. Ia tersenyum melihat makanan yang dibuat untuknya oelh Jaejoong adalah makanan kesukaannya. _Namja_ tampan itu memakan makanan itu dengan lahap meskipun ia sudah makan malam di Kantornya. Ia tentu tidak akan mungkin menyiakan apa yang sudah Jaejoong buatkan untuknya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan saat selintas bayangan akan status suami isteri nampak telah mengikat antara ia dan Jaejoong.  
Setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya dan mencuci piring dan gelas yang baru dipakianya, ia menyimpan sisa makanan itu didalam Kulkas kemudian berjalam menuju dimana Jaejoong berada.

"Kau tahu, Jae... bertemu dan mengenalmu sampai sejauh ini adalah keberuntungan yang tak ternilai untukku. Tidak sama sekali," bisik Yunho setelah beberapa menit ia duduk disisi Jaejoong dan memfungsikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk _namja_ cantik yang diakui olehnya memang ia cintai. "Terima kasih, kau begitu mengerti dan memahami segala emosiku. Memaafkan diriku yang membuat sosok adik yang begitu kau kasihi dan sayangi terluka begitu banyak karena aku yang seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh dari ayahnya sendiri...," senyum yang Yunho lukis begitu sendu.  
"Aku mungkin tidak akan bertahan sampai saat ini setelah Changmin mengetahui semuanya tanpamu. Kau yang membuatku agar tak lagi menjadi seorang pengecut untuk semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Terima Kasih...," kali ini Yunho tersenyum begitu lembut. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak kepalanya ditumpukan di paha Yunho, tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam. Hatinya terasa hangat mendengar kata cinta dari bibir hati Yunho–orang yang dicintainya. Ia yakin saat ia membuka matanya akan ada air mata yang mengalir turut serta untuk menyampaikan perasaan bahagianya.

"_Nado_, Yunho-_yah_...," gumam Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya. Menatap lembut pada Yunho yang nampak terkejut karena ia ternyata dirinya telah terjaga. _Namja_ cantik itu mengeluh pelan dan memajukan bibir bawahnya karena hanya dapat menikmati raut terkejut yang _langka_ dari seorang Jung Yunho hanya sesaat saja.

"_Y-yah_!" seru Jaejoong gugup saat ia justru merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir plumpnya. "Kenapa menciumku? Kau selalu membuatku malu, tahu?!"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, membuka kedua telapak tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi wajah merah _namja_ cantik itu kemudian menghapus satu titik air mata dari sudut _big doe eyes_ Jaejoong.

"Penguping," ucap Yunho dengan nada yang sengaja agar terdengar sinis. Sedikit tidak rela apa yang ia katakan nampak begitu jelas pada wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendelikan matanya tidak terima mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Bagaimana kau menyebutku seorang penguping kalau kau mengatakan hal itu didepanku, _eoh_?" gerutu Jaejoong seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah tampan Yunho.

"Kau tertidur–kupikir."

"Kau pikir aku Beruang sepertimu, Yunnie-_yah_...," ucap Jaejoong seraya menjulurkan lidahanya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap pada Yunho yang bersandar pada lengan sofa, "Bagaimana aku tidak terusik dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hm?" ucap Jaejoong dengan sebuah seringai. "Ah, kata-katamu itu sangat manis, Yunho...," Jaejoong menagkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seburat merah nampak menghiasi wajah putih Jaejoong manakala _namja_ cantik itu mengingat ucapan dari Yunho untuknya.

Yunho mendengus. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jaejoong yang mengerling jahil padanya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan begitu erat. Mencipatkan sebuah senyum geli dari _namja_ tampan itu setiap mendengar kata–

"_Jeongmal_ _Saranghae. Neomu, neomu saranghae_..."

–yang Jaejoong ucapkan dengan nada manja–terdengar sangat imut untuknya–berkali-kali.

"Aku tahu," ucap Yunho. Ia menatap pada mata hitam besar Jaejoong yang selalu berhasil meneggelamkan dirinya dalam pesona _namja_ cantik itu.  
Mengusap wajah putih yang ternodai semburat merah dengan lembut, Yunho berbisik dengan lembut; "_Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae_..."

Dan tanpa anpa aba-aba wajah mereka saling mendekat untuk mepertemukan dua bibir dengan bentuk berbeda itu. Menciptakan satu ciuman lembut sarat akan cinta. *_keselek sama tulisan sendiri_. -_-'

.

.

Jaejoong menatap pada Yunho yang memejamkan matanya, namun masih belum terlelap. Jaejoong semakin yakin dengan tebakannya itu, terlebih saat ia melihat mata Yunho yang terpejam masih bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. _Namja_ cantik itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam selimut warna Hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya untuk mengelus wajah tampan Yunho. Membuat _namja_ tampan yang tengah memeluknya hangat itu membuka mata musangnya.

"Yunho."

"Hm...," gumam Yunho menjawab panggilan dari Jaejoong yang memecah keheningan yang selalu terasa nyaman. _Namja_ tampan itu mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Jaejoong. Menghirup wangi _Shampoo_ yang menguar dari rambut halus _namja_ cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong," tukas Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menyerukan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jenjang Yunho. Menghadirkan sebuah keluhan nyaman dari bibir kecilnya. "Changmin_nie, aniya_?" tebak Jaejoong.

"..."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk memberikan waktu pada Changmin. Kenapa sekarang kau nampak tak sabar?" ucap Jaejoong menebak apa yang mengganggu pikiran dari _namja_ tampan itu. "Mungkin... Changmin memang masih perlu waktu. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya kalau akan membuatmu semakin terluka. Jangan terlalu mengingatnya jika akan membuatmu kian merasakan kekecewaannya. Cukup pahami dan mengerti keadaan dan situasi yang saat ini kau jalani, Yun. Aku takut. Aku tak ingin kau justru kian jatuh terpuruk dengan semua ini. Kau sudah cukup menderita selama ini."

"..."

"Yunho?!" panggil Jaejoong. Ingin Yunho menanggapi apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Rasanya ternyata memang tetap tak mudah. Sebagaimana hal yang aku pikir lebih buruk dari ini pernah aku lewati," ucap Yunho akhirnya. "Changmin orang yang penting dan satu-satunya keluarga yang aku milikki. Aku pernah membayangakan Changmin melakukan lebih dari ini semua. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka, sebuah kebencian dan kekecewaan dari Changmin lebih menyakitkan dari apapun."

"..." kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menyamankan perasaan Yunho.

"Berulang kali aku mendekati Changmin agar aku dimengerti olehnya. Tapi, ia enggan, Jae-_ah_. Dan aku menyadari hal itu tidak mungkin. Sangat sulit untuk Changmin berikan padaku mengingat apa yang aku lakukan padanya."

"Changmin... i-ia akan memaafkanmu, Yun... aku yakin. Ia akan melihatmu sebagai _hyung_ yang selama ini ia harapkan, Yun."

"_Hyung_? Sepertinya hanya akan jadi status saja," sinis Yunho pada dirinya sendiri, "Changmin... Dia lebih baik tanpa aku yang menjadi _hyung_nya. Aku sudah sangat menyakitinya. Hal yang seharusnya tak pernah aku lakukan sebagai seorang kakak. Kupikir... apapun yang kini Changmin lakukan padaku adalah suatu hal yang wajar. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Dengan alasan apapun, aku memang telah mengecewakannya. Telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan pantas dibencinya. Waktu salama apapun tak akan pernah menghapus kenyataan bahwa akulah penyebabnya. Memang aku yang telah membunuh _appa_ dan menyebabkan _umma_ tak lagi mngayomi dan menyayangi Changmin."

"Yunho–"

"Tidurlah. Sudah malam. Besok kau harus sekolah, hm...?" ucap Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara lebih banyak. _Namja_ cantik itu mendesah pelan. Mengerti untuk tidak lagi membahas apa yang terjadi antara kedua Jung bersaudara itu karena Yunho nampak tak lagi ingin membicarakannya lebih jauh. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mengelus dada Yunho yang berdetak tak beraturan. Membuatnya tahu betapa sakitnya hati Yunho. Terpaan napas Yunho yang lambat-lambat namun terhembus kencang ketika mayapa sisi dahinya membuatnya tahu dan merasakan betapa sesaknya perasaan Yunho.

"Sebenarnya besok aku hanya mengambil kartu ujian, jadi masuk siang," keluh Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya masih tidak ingin menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Yunho. Namun _namja_ cantik itu tetap menyamankan posisinya untuk menjemput beberapa mimpi yang akan menemani tidurnya.

Yunho hanya menggumam pelan. Mengelus lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong dan menepuk-nepuk punggung _namja_ cantik itu dengan pelan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, _namja_ tampan itu memejamkan mata musangnya, menjemput tidurnya yang lelap yang dapat diraihnya ketika Jaejoong yang ada dipelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Ia duduk dibawah pohon yang terdapat ditaman belakang Sekolahnya setelah ia menyelesaikan soal ujiannya untuk hari ini–lagi-lagi menjadi orang pertama yang selalu selesai terlebih dahulu mengingat kejeniusannya. Tempat yang belakang ini jarang dikunjungi olehnya hanya untuk sekedar menggantungkan blezer atau tas dari Jaejoong. _Namja_ jangkung itu tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu. Ia sangat merindukan _moment-moment_ kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong sebagai sepasang _soulfighter_. Hal yang entah mengapa tidak dapat lagi dilakukannya. Pikirannya berkelana untuk memutuskan pilihan apa yang harus diambilnya. Ia meraih sebuah kertas formulir yang bisa saja tidak diisinya.

"Semoga memang ini yang terbaik," gumam _namja _jangkung itu. Ia meriah pulpen kemudian membubuhkan tulisan tangannya pada kolom-kolom yang perlu untuk dilengkapiya.

"Changmin-_ah_!" panggilan dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat Changmin segera menyembunyikan lembar kertas yang tengah diisinya. Ia tersenyum melihat tubuh beirisi dari Junsu–orang yang memanggilnya–tengah berlari untuk mendekat padanya.

"Jangan berlarian. Kau bisa jatuh, _pabo_," ujar Changmin yang dibalas Junsu dengan sebuah kedikan dibahu–terkesan acuh. _Namja _imut itu kemudian menempatkan diri duduk disamping Changmin seraya mnegatur napasnya.

"Aish... kau kejam sekali, Changmin-_ah_...," keluh Junsu dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia menumpukan pipinya pada lutut Changmin yang tertekuk.

"Hm...?" gumam Changmin tidak mengerti. Ia mentap pada Junsu dan mengusap kening berkeringat _namja_ imut itu. Ia mengenyitkan keningnya saat melihat tatapan mata Junsu yang nampak berbeda. Tekesan ada luka dan ketekutan dari mata sipit itu.

Junsu menegakkan posisi duduknya kemudian memukul pelan kepala Changmin dengan pulpen yang ia raih dari tangan _namja_ jangkung itu, "Kau murid terpandai diangkatan kita, bukan?"

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya–yang sedikit berdenyut meski tak begitu menyakitkan karena pukulan Junsu–mengiyakan fakta akan kejeniusannya.

"_Georoem_, kenapa kau sangat pelit memberikan aku contekan. Padahal kau satu ruang tes denganku. Kalau aku sampai tidak mendapat nilai yang bagus bagaimana? Kenapa kau begitu meneyebalkan dan jahat, _eoh_?!" kesal Junsu. Ia menyumpah-menyumpahi Changmin karena _namja_ jangkung yang ia harapkan dengan seluruh jiwa raganya dapat sedikit coret membantu coret memberinya contekan justru serius dnegan pekerjaan soalnya dan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Yah_! Kalau aku memberimu contekan kapan kau akan pintar, huh?" Changmin menyentil kening Junsu lumayan keras, membuat sebauh raungan kesakitan bak Lumba-Lumba dari Junsu keluar. "Kau harus mandiri, Junsu-_ah_... Selamanya kau tidak bisa bergantung padaku atau orang lain. Kau harus bisa dengan segala usaha dan kemampuan yang kau bisa. Agar kau maju dan berkembang. Jangan cengeng, meskipun kau payah dalam satu atau dua hal."

Junsu makin memajukan bibir bawahnya yang sedikit bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Bukan... bukan karena sentilan dari Changmin atau karena ucapan Changmin yang benar. Ada hal lain yang sangat tidak mengerti oleh _namja_ jangkung itu. Sebuah rasa takut dan kekhwatiran yang amat besar tentang sebuah keputusan dari Changmin yang diam-diam Changmin ambil yang berusaha untuk dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Ternyata kau tak cukup mengerti aku, huh? Bukankah kau tahu aku sangat payah. Tapi, kau tidak membantuku. Kau mengacauhkan aku dan membiarkan aku. Sibuk dengan pikiran yang kau–buat–mengganggumu dan mengacuhkan aku, " lirih Junsu dengan sengaja menunudukan kepalanya agar air mata yang perlahan mendesak keluar dari kelopak mata sipitnya tidak Changmin lihat.

"Itu yang terbaik agar kau mau belajar dari satu kegagalan, Junsu-_yah_...," ucap Changmin. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan Junsu yang ia yakin tidak baik.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengeluh padamu dan kau bagitu tahu aku sangat lemah dalam satu hal ini–Bahasa Inggris. Tapi... Ah! Demi Tuhan aku tidak akan merengek sampai sejauh ini kalau bukan karean kau–yang menjadi siswa jenius disekolah yang saat ini menjadi orang terdekatku. Dan kalau bukan karena 'hal yang mengganggumu'. Aku jadi seperti ini karena kau!" jerit Junsu. "Kau tahu? Mata pelajaran ini sangat penting untukku agar aku dapat selalu bersamamu," ucap Junsu dengan suara yang bergetar. Menatap pada Changmin yang nampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja _namja_ imut itu ucapkan dengan matanya yang basah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Aku berusaha keras belajar dengan semampuku untuk hal yang amat lemah untukku ini tapi, aku tetap sulit," air mata Junsu membuat jantung Changmin berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia menatap sendu pada Junsu menyadari akan kemana arah pembicaraan _namja_ imut karena ia-lah menyebabkan air mata yang selama ini selalu ingin ia jaga justru ia yang membuat kristal bening itu menganak sungai dari mata sipitnya.  
"Aku sering memaksamu untuk mengajariku dan menolongku selama ujian penentuan ini padaku yang payah tapi kau selalu menolakku. Aku harus bagaimana, saat keputus asaanku karena rasa takut yang membayangiku membuat soal-soal yang tadi aku kerajakan tak dapat kuselesaikan dengan baik. Aku sangat kacau karena memikirkan betapa payahnya aku. Aku menyerah dan meminta batuan padamu untuk membuat nilaiku tak begitu buruk. Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku, Changmin. Aku... a-aku takut hanya karena kepayahanku dalam hal ini membuatku tak lagi bersamamu," racau Junsu. _Namja_ imut benar-benar kalut dengan perasaan khawatirnya.

"Junsu," Changmin meraih Junsu dalam pelukannya. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali pada _namja_ imut yang tengah menangis itu. Changmin merasa bodoh. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir sampai kearah sana. Ia masih belum menyangka ternyata Junsu tahu tentang sebuah 'pilihan' yang kemudain ia putuskan. Harusnya ia sadar akan hal itu. Sebelum ini Junsu memang tidak pernah meminta bantuan(contekan) padanya. _Namja_ imut selalu berusaha dengan baik. Dan puas dengan nilai-nilainya. Tidak pernah sampai memikirkan nilai sampai seperti ini...

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak memikirkanmu," ucap Changmin.

"Kau bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya, _eoh_?! Kau keterlalaun menyembunyikannya dariku. Kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku tentang Beasisiwa Ke New York yang akan aku ambil. Aku baru saja merasakan benar-benar mencaintaimu tapi kau dengan bodohnya mau meninggalkanku tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Kau pikir aku akan seperti apa, huh!"

"_Mian_..."

"Jangan memnita maaf! Kau jahat. Padahal... apadahal Aku membujuk _umma_ dan_ appa_ agar aku dapat ikut pindah bersamamu."

"..."

"Kau tahu _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi jauh dari mereka tanpa kau atau Jaejoong _hyung_. Setelah aku berhasil membujuk mereka dengan syarat nilai Bahasa Inggrisku diatas sembilan, kau justru tidak mau membantuku. Kau sibuk mempertimbangkan apa yang harus kau putuskan sendirian tanpa berbicara apapun padaku. Aku peraih nilai tujuh dalam Bahasa Inggri sangat sulit meraih sembilan, Changmin-ah. Sulit," Junsu mencengkram erat kemeja bagian depan Changmin yang Changmin kenakan. Meyampaikan emosi dan ketakuatnnya. "Aku harus bagaimana? Aku... aku tak mungkin bisa ikut dneganmu. _Eottokhaeyo_, Changmin-_ah_?"

"_Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae_...," bisik changmin. Ia begitu menyesal karena membuat seseorang yang ia cintai sampai sekalut ini. "Lain kali aku akan membicarakannya denganmu."

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada artinya lagi, bukan? tidak ada lain kali itu. K-kau tetap pergi ke New York," isak Junsu.

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junsu menyatakan penyesalannya.

"New York?" tanya seseorang dengan suara lembutnya. Membuat dua sosok _namja_ yang tengah berpelukan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Jaejoong. "Apa maksudnya dengan kau pergi Changmin-_ah_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi?" desis Jaejoong. Ada getaran dalam nada suaranya. Menandakan kalau _namja_ cantik itu tengah tidak tenang.

"..." Changmin masih diam tidak menjawab. _Namja_ jangkung itu hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan padangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Jung Changmin!" seru Jaejoong kesal. Ia menyentak tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangan kecilnya. "Aku beratanya padamu! Apa maksudanya dengan kau pergi ke New York, huh?" suara Jaejoong berubah lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku memang akan pergi kesana," ucap Changmin datar. "Aku menyetujui Beasiswa yang ditawarkan salah satu Universitsa di New York padaku. Lagipula... aku merasa tak lagi nyaman berada disini. Aku akan juga akan membawa _umma_ bersamaku agar dapat berobat disana," ucap Changmin sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Mata bulat Jaejoong membelalak lebar diringi dengan kristal bening yang mengalir turut serta dari mata hitamnya itu.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu meremas tangan Yunho yang tersentak dengan tubuh seakan membatu.

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi apa alasannya untuk apa yang tadi aku ucapkan. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu," ucap Changmin yang segara ia sesali. Namun tidak _namja_ jangkung itu tarik kembali kata-katanya. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Ia merasakan matanya mengembun melihat raut wajah terkejut dari Yunho yang selang beberapa detik kemudian menampakan raut 'kesakitan' dan Jaejoong yang nampak begitu kecewa padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sekejam ini...?" isak Jaejoong. "Tidakkah kau memikirkan orang lain–Yunho, aku, Junsu, _umma_, _appa_–sebelum mengambil keputusan yang pastinya akan meyakiti kami seperti ini. Paling tidak...," Jaejoong tersedak ludahnya sendiri, merasakan sesak yang luar biasa, "Huks... demi Tuhan Jung, kau masih punya seorang kakak yang bisa menjadi pertimbangan untuk langkah hidupmu, Jung Changmin! Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu egois?!" Pekik Jaejoong emosi.

"Jae...," panggil Yunho dengan nada lembut berusaha untuk merdakan amarah dari _namja_ cantiknya itu. Mengacuhkan perasaannya sendiri.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalnya. Tidak bisa menerima dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya."Tidak, Yunho. Changmin keterlaluan. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu. Padaku. Dengan seenaknya ia mengambil keputusan itu!"

"Kau pikir aku punya pilihan?! Aku tidak punya, _hyung_!" seru Changmin. "Aku sakit setiap melihat Yunho _hyung_ yang selama ini aku harapkan ternyata orang yang membuat kehidupanku hancur."

"Kau tidak mengrti apapun–"

"–Aku tidak perlu mengerti apapun kecuali kenyataan bahwa sosok _hyung_ yang selalu aku inginkan adalah orang yang menghilangkan nyawa dari _appa_ku dan merenggut kewarasan _umma_ku."

"Jung Changmin! Kau–"

"–Cukup, Jae _hyung_. Cukup...," Changmin memotong ucapan dari Jaejoog. "Bayangkan posisimu seperti aku," lirih _namja_ jangkung itu. Menatap kosong pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.  
" Bisakah, _hyung_... bisakah kau baik-baik saja berada didekat orang yang membuatmu kehilangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuamu. Terlebih orang itu adalah kakakmu sendiri," ucap Changmin. _Namja_ jangkung itu menelan ludahnya susah payah karena rasa sesak yang dirasakannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua sosok yang masih ia inginkan sebagai kakak. Enggan melihat air mata dari Jaejoong dan genangan krisatal bening dari mata Yunho yang sudah nampak begitu memerah. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat rasa sakit yang ia torehkan pada Yunho yang nampak begitu jelas pada raut wajah tampan _hyung_nya itu karena apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.  
"Kau tidak akan mengerti posisiku karena kau hanya mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang Yunho _hyung_ rasakan. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memahami perasaanku karena Yunho _hyung_ adalah orang yang kau cintai. Tak perduli apapun, kenyataannya memang akan selalu seperti ini. Meskipun kau mencoaba menjadi penengah kau tak akan bisa, _hyung_. Karena kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan menjadikan dunia Yunho _hyung_ menjadi dunia yang nyaman untukmu juga. Meskipun aku jauh lebih lama kau kenal tapi, perasaanmu akan memilih pada Yunho _hyung_."

"Changmin..."

"Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_. Saat ini memang keputusan ini yang bisa aku ambil. Mengertilah _hyung_, jika kau benar-benar masih menganggapku _dongsaeng_mu," ucap Changmin dnegan nada putus asa. Ia menatap langsung pada mata musang Yunho. Karena kata itu memang lebih ia tujukan pada _namja_ tampan itu. Jujur, ia merasa berat dengan keputusan ini. Tapi, ia pikir memang ini yang tebaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Tidak. Tidak harus seperti ini, Changmin-ah."

"Changmin... d-dia benar, Jae...," ucap Yunho. "Kau lebih tahu aku dan Changmin dari siapapun, Jae. Kau tahu aku masih belum bisa menerima dan memaafkan diriku dan juga _umma_ terhadap apa yang terjadi sama seperti Changmin yang masih tidak bisa memaafkan aku. Aku masih tidak bisa. Akulah yang sudah sepatutnya bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini...," ucap Yunho tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. "Rasa sesalku mungkin tidak akan dapat membayar rasa sakit yang ku torehkan padamu, permintaan maafku mungkin tidak akan pernah mampu menghapuskan rasa kecewamu padaku. Tapi, aku sungguh minta maaf dengan apa yang saat ini tengah aku rasakan untuk seumur hidupku. Aku minta maaf, Changmin-_ah_."

"Yunho!"

"Aku... aku sungguh ingin menahanmu tapi, aku tidak tahu apa aku berhak untuk itu. Asal yang ingin kau lakukan benar-benar dapat untuk rasa legamu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membiarkanmu."

"Aku menyangimu Yunho _hyung_. Sungguh. Tapi, luka ini masih tak bisa memaafkanmu. Dan tidak mungkin bisa dengan mudah memaafknmu. Beri aku waktu selama yang aku butuhkan untuk memahami ini samua. Keadaannya memang begitu membingungkan. Maafkan aku, _hyung_," ucap Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang terdapat di sebuah ruang yang memang diperuntukan untuk sebuah privasi disebauh Cafe yang terletak didekat gedung sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang telah meluruhkan air matanya dengan Jaejoong yang tersengguk dipelukan _namja_ tampan itu. _Namja_ jangkung itu mengusap aliran bening yang kemudian dengan lancar keluar dari sudut matanya.

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk kemudian dipeluk dengan erat oleh orang yang sudah pasti adalah sosok _namja_ imut bernama Kim Junsu setelah _namja_ jangkung itu keluar dari Cafe.

"Junsu...," panggilnya meminta perhatian. "Aku akan berusaha memulainya dari awal lagi," ucapnya.

**TBC/END?**

**Terserah sama readernya mau di-TBC-in atau di Tamanatin, karena dua-duanya saya pikir sudah bisa dipilih. ;)**

_**Saya tahu chapter ini sangat membosankan karena masih menyangkut hubungan HoMin setelah semuanya terkuak. Saya ingin pelan–kalau nggak mau dikatakan lamban–untuk hal itu. Karena masalah keluarga Jung cukup mungkin Changmin bisa semudah itu maafin Yunho. Rasa kecewa dan sakitnya pasti berkali lipat kalau mengetahui semuanya.**_

_**Mian kalau tidak memuaskan dan yang sudah merasa begitu bosan dengan cerita ini. *pundung**_

_**Tapi, memang cuma ini yang bisa saya usahakan untuk Chapter sembilannya.**_

_**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mengapresiasi ff ini; Reader, Reviewer, Fovorited, follower.**_

_**Dan, Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Sebenarnya sudah siap dari dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi, kemarin laptop dipinjam, dan semua data-dataku termasuk semua draft Ff kehapus dan nggak bisa balik lagi. Saya harus mengulang lagi membuat Chapter ini daalam keadaan malas menulis dan nggak dapat feel sama sekali.**_

_**Gamshahamnida. *deepbow**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other cast: Shim(Jung) Changmin. Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun(belum tahu dapat peran lagi atau nggak *ditimpuk piala award)**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M(For Save)**

**Warning: OoC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Alur cerita membosankan, nggak jelas dan berantakan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

Maaf tidak ada balasan review. Insya Alloh chapter depan ada balasan. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang telah meriew, mem Favoritkan, dan mengikuti cerita yang saya buat. *deep bow

**:**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**:**

Jaejoong masih saja tersengguk. _Namja_ cantik itu mengusap air matanya. Setelah berapa lama mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ia meregangkan pelukan dari Yunho pada tubuhnya. Menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang lembut namun ada tatapan lain yang tidak bisa Yunho baca.

"A-aku akan mengejar Changmin dan mengatakan semua padanya," ucap Jaejoong. Namun belum sempat ia bangkit Yunho menahan lengannya. Mencegah apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh _namja_ cantik itu. "_Wae_, Yunho?" tanyanya sedikit kesal karena Yunho menahannya. Ia harus segera mengejar Changmin sebelum _namja_ jangkung itu tak dapat ia kejar.

"Tidak perlu, Jae."

"Tapi harus, Yunho! Changmin tidak boleh seperti ini! Kau ingin menahannya bukan? Kita katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Dia pasti akan mengerti dan bisa memaafkanmu. Aku yakin, Yun," ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut pada kahir kalimatnya–berusaha membujuk Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu mengusap wajah Yunho yang basah.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menatap tegas pada Jaejoong, dan tersenyum dengan lemah. "Tidak, Jae. Aku tak ingin ia hancur seperti aku. Biar ia membenciku karena kesalahanku. Aku tak ingin ia 'membenci lagi_'_ karena semua kenyataan yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi."

Ya... Yunho akan membiarkan semuanya seperti ini, Changmin hanya perlu tahu bahwa ia adalah pembunuh _appa_ mereka. _Namja_ jangkung itu tidak perlu untuk tahu bagaimana pengkhianatan dari _umma_ mereka. Tidak perlu tahu bagaimana kejamnya kekalapan dari _appa_ mereka terhadap sang _umma_. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak bisa membiarkan Changmin merasakan pahitnya luka akibat apa yang sudah terjadi diantara _bumonim_nya dan keadaan keluarga mereka.

"T-tapi Changmin berhak tahu, Yun..."

"Aku tahu, Jae... tapi, aku merasa jauh lebih baik jika Changmin memaafkan aku karena apa yang telah aku 'lakukan'. Bukan karena apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarga kami," Yunho menghembuskan napasnya berat. _Namja_ tampan itu mengalihkan padangannya pada jendela dengan kaca transparan itu. Enggan melihat tetes bening yang kembali mengalir dari mata bulat _namja_ yang dicintainya.

"Kau hanya akan merasakan kesakitan kalau kau tak mengatakannya, Yun. Paling tidak... setelah Changmin tahu semuanya kau akan merasakan beban dan rasa sakitmu semakin berkurang karena ia akan mengerti posisimu. Meskipun... Changmin akan tetap sulit untuk menerima apa yang 'kau lakukan' dan apa yang _bumonim_ kalian 'sebabkan'," ucap Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong_ie_, aku tetap tidak bisa...," Yunho menghembuskan napasnya melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang tetap keras dengan apa yang _namja_ cantik itu pikirkan–keras kepala. "Jawab pertanyaanku dan kau boleh mengatakannya pada Changmin," ucap Yunho, mendapatkan tatapan ragu-ragu dari Jaejoong. "Bisakah kau memaafkan orang yang telah membunuh _appa_mu?" tanya Yunho menatap lekat pada mata hitam Jaejoong. Mencoba membuat Jaejoong berada dalam posisi Changmin.

Jaejoong membuka tutup mulutnya kemudian terdiam lama.

"A-aku..."

Tidak. Jaejoong tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Jujur, itu sangat sulit.

"Kau-pun ragu–bahkan tak mungkin bisa–untuk mengatakan untuk memaafkannya karena memang hal yang tidak mudah. Yang Changmin lakukan padaku sangat manusiawi. Seseorang tidak mungkin dapat dengan mudah mengampuni orang yang telah membunuh _appa_nya–apapun alasannya. Sebaik apapun seseorang, tetap akan merasa hancur dan memiliki dendam terhadap orang yang menghilangan nyawa dari orang yang dicintainya. Hal yang sangat manusiawi."

"..."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong yang kini terdiam kemudian mengangkup pipi tembam _namja_ cantiknya. Nampaknya... ia telah berhasil meruntuhkan kekeras kepalaan Jaejoong, "Aku bisa memahami posisi Changmin, Jae-_ah_. Sebenarnya luka yang Changmin rasakan jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang aku rasakan," ucap Yunho seraya mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"M-mungkin memang akan sangat menyakiti perasaan Changmin setelah ia mengetahui bagaimana keadaan keluarga kalian yang sesungguhnya. Tapi... k-kupikir kalau kau tidak keras kepala untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi dalam keluaraga kalian pada Changmin, kalian bisa lebih mudah lagi untuk mengambil keputusan untuk memulai keluarga kalian bersama dengan _umma_ kalian. Karena kalian akan dapat saling memahami luka yang kalian rasakan."

"Biarlah keadaannya untuk sementara seperti ini. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti waktu akan menuntunku dan juga Changmin pada keadaan yang lebih. Tuhan masih menyayangiku, Jae. Jangan khawatir. Aku selam ini bisa bertahan. Kedapannya–untuk waktu yang lama–aku yakin masih dapat bertahan... selama kau ada disisiku," ucap Yunho. Ia memeluk Jaejoong ringan. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Changmin.

"A-aku janji. Huks..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin-_ah_...," Junsu memanggil Changmin dengan nada kesal. _Namja_ imut itu menatap tajam pada Changmin. Amarah begitu jelas terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Ini keputusanku, Junsu. Seharusnya kau mengerti dan mendukungku."

"Aku mencoba untuk mengerti dirimu, Changmin...–dan akupun akan selalu mendukungmu selama itu hal yang baik untukmu dan juga orang yang ada disekitarmu...," ucap Junsu lembut. Ia menggenggam tangan Changmin, meremasnya dengan hangat. Beraharap _namja_ jangkung itu akan merubah apa yang telah diputuskannya secara sepihak itu. Tanpa memikirkannya, tanpa memikirkan orang lain. "–tapi, apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan aku, Changmin-_ah_... jiak kau pikir dengan kau lari dan menjauh akan menyelesaikan masalah, kau salah besar. Justru maslah itu akan semakin membelitmu dengan datangnya masalah yang lain."

"..." Changmin tak menanggapai apa yang Junsu. Karena ia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Apa yang Junsu ucapkan memang benar. Tapi, keputusan yang ia ambilpun, juga hal yang benar, bukan? Mungkin akan bisa merubah sedikit keadaan yang telah terjadi.

"Tidak bisa kah kau melihat apa yang terjadi dalam keluargamu dari sisi Yunho _hyung_? Tidakbisakah kau pahami luka dan rasa sakitnya dengan apa yang terjadi? Tidakah kau ingin tahu, penyebab dari semua itu. Jangan menutup mata hatimu, Changmin-_ah_."

Changmin mentap tajam pada Junsu. Sedikit kesal karena hal yang selama ini ia hindari, Junsu singgung. Tidak bohong, Changmin selalu mencari alasan dibalik kehancuran keluarganya. Tapi...

"Aku cukup tahu, bahwa Yunho _hyung_lah yang membunuh _appa_, Junsu."

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Ia menatap sedih pada Changmin. Ia merasa Changmin begitu keras pada hatinya sendiri untuk mendengar dan mengetahui kenyataan lain yang mungkin telah terjadi. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Changmin berubah. Tidak ada lagi sosok baik dan kuat dari Changmin yang ia kenal. Changmin yang reailistis. Changmin yang selalu memikirkan perasaan dan keadaan orang lain. "K-kau pengecut. Kau bukan Changmin yang kukenal. B-bukan Changminku. Changminku bukan orang tanpa perasaan sepertimu!" ucap Junsu dengan lirih. Menyuarakan apa yang hatinya teriakan. Mengungkapkan apa yang berkeliaran dalam pikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Junsu?" desis Changmin. _Namja_ jangkung itu mencengkram bahu Junsu.

"Kau pengecut...," ucap Jusnu dengan bibir bergetar. Ia melepaskan dengan pelan tangan Changmin yang mencengkram bahunya. "Kau takut untuk menghadapi satu kenyataan lain yang kau sendiri yakini telah terjadi. Kau mencari aman untuk hatimu sendiri untuk tidak tersakiti tapi, kau menyakiti hati orang lain. Kau menjaga hatimu agar tak merasakan luka. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukanlah yang nantinya tanpakau sadari akan melukaimu," ucap Junsu sebelum akhirnya berlari dari hadapan Changmin. Membiarkan _namja_ jangkung itu dalam keterdiamannya. Terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

"Jae _Hyung_...," panggil Changmin. _Namja_ jangkung itu memasuki kamar tidur yang kini terasa asing untuknya. Padahal dulu ia begitu sering menghabiskan waktu didalam kamar itu untuk mengganggu sang pemilik kamar dan juga satu _namja_ lain yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan sosok yang menjadi kakaknya semenjak usianya lima tahu itu–Kim Junsu. Ia kemudian mendekat setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya.

Changmin dapat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum kaku padanya. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu tidak menyangka jika saat ini ia ada didalam dikamarnya–tempat yang belakangan sangat Changmin hindari.

"_Wae geurae_?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut. Matanya berbinar dengan rasa bahagia. Entahlah... mungkin karena ia begitu merindukan Changmin, hanya karena kedatangan Changmin–meskipun bukan untuk membutanya berteriak dan mengganggu ketenangan kediamannya–seperti yang sering terjadi–dulu.

Changmin masih enggan membuka mulutnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu hanya menatap ragu-ragu pada Jaejoong kemudian membuang kembali pandangannya. Ia memainkan Boneka Gajah milik Jaejoong. Mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang kemudian mendesah pendek. Berpikir bahwa Changmin mungkin masih sungkan terhadapnya.

Jaejoong yakin satu hal... Changmin ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya, dan itu... berhubungan dengan Yunho dan keluarga Jung.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan, jika Changmin benar-benar bertanya tentang hal itu? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu?

"Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam keluargaku, bukan?" tanya Changmin. Membuat Jaejoong tetap saja tersentak meskipun ia sudah mengiranya. _Namja_ cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya saling meremas. Menyalurkan kegugupan yang dirasakannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _hyung_? A-aku ingin tahu. Benar-benar ingin tahu," Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan putus asa. Menampakan betapa kacau pikirannya saat ini.

Ucapan Junsu tiga hari yang lalu memang benar. Ada ketakutan yang dirasakan olehnya. Ia yakin ada kenyataan lain yang akan menyakitinya. Ia tidak lupa, Yunho membunuh _appa_ mereka ketika _namja_ tampan itu berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia yakin ada alasan besar yang membut _hyung_nya melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Dan pasti kenyataan pahit dalam keluarganya. Itulah yang dibuatnya sebagai alasan untuk membenci Yunho. Yang sebenarnya adalah caranya untuk berlidung dari rasa sakit lain yang bisa kapan saja dirasakan olehnya.

Jaejoong menatap sayang pada Changmin. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Changmin nampak kebingungan dan tersiksa seperti saat ini. Namun, haruskah ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya? Ia sudah berjanji pada Yunho untuk tidak akan menagatakannya pada Changmin.

Ternyata Yunho benar, luka yang Changmin rasakan akan jauh lebih dalam jika mengetahui semua kenyataannya. Kini Jaejoong benar-benar memahami, alasan mengapa Yunho lebih memilih dibenci oleh Changmin. Karena Changmin akan hancur begitu saja setelah _namja_ jangkung itu mengetahui semuanya.

"_Hyung_..."

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Air mata sudah turun menyusuri wajah putihnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya kemudian bibir kecilnya terbuka. Perlahan, ia merangkai kata untuk menceritakan apa yang ia ketahut dari Yunho dengan tersendat disela isakannya. Semuanya–tanpa terkecuali.

"Huks... Changmin-_ah_?" Jaejoong tersengguk keras, kemudian berlari mengejar Changmin yang seketika beranjak dari kamarnya setelah ia menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia mencekal dan memeluk Changmin yang jatuh terduduk. Mata _namja_ jangkung itu nampak kosong dengan air mata mengalir dalam diam.

Changmin meremas rambutnya frustasi. _Namja_ jangkung itu berteriak bak orang gila dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

Bagitukah kenyataannya?

_Umma_nya bermain belakang dengan pamannya. _Umma_nya mengkhianati keluarganya.

_Appa_nya menganiaya sang _umma _dengan begitu hebatnya.

"_Mianhae_...," lirih Changmin. "Yunho _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakan roti bakarnya–untuk sarapan–dan meminum obat sakit kepala, Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya yang kurang baik diranjang. Ia telah memberitahukan pada pihak kampus hari ini ia akan absen karena demam. Semalam karena banyak tugas dan pekerjaan kantor yang harus ia kerjakan, ia jatuh tertidur tanpa selimut. Ia lupa untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan sementara saat ini masih musim gugur.

Belum lama Yunho terpajam, Yunho kembali membuka matanya perlahan. _Namja_ tampan itu meraih _handphone_nya yang berdering dengan nyaring, kemudian menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Namun, belum sempat ia bersuara, sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Dengan sebuh kerutan dikening, Yunho menatap layar yang menampilkan sebuah kontak dengan nama BooJaejoong_ie_. _Namja_ tampan itu menghembuskan napasnya, menekan pelipisnya yang berdenyut kemudian menatap jam dinding yang menunujukan pukul setengah delapan pagi–waktu yang sudah cukup siang. Membuatnya kini tahu mengapa Jaejoong mematikan sambungan teleponnya–waktu masuk kelas Jaejoong dimulai tepat pada waktu yang sama. Yunho kembali menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Menjemput kantuk karen aefek samping dari obat yang baru saja diminumnya itu.

.

.

'Brug'

.

.

"He-hei... ada apa, hm?" tanya Yunho panik saat Jaejoong yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya di atas punggun kekarnya. Ia meraskan punggungnya nyeri karena tertimpa Jaejoong dengan keras. Namun, ia abaikan ketika merasakan eratnya cengkraman Jaejoong pada bajunya dan air mata yang membasahi pundaknya.

"Ssht... _uljimma_...," bisiknya seraya membalikan tubuhnya pelan, kemudian memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih belum dapat menghentikan tangisnya. Usapan dan kecupan dari Yunho dipuncak kepalanya tak juga bisa membuatnya tenang. Bisikan penenang dari Yunho tetap sulit membuat perasaannya nyaman.

"Jae...?" Panggil Yunho pelan. Mersakan napas Jaejoong yang kini terhembus dengan teratur setelah namja cantik itu begitu lama tenggelam dalam tangisannya. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan membuat tubuh Jajeoong terbaring disisi kanannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hm? Kau sampai menangis sehebat ini...," gumam Yunho dengan nada bertanya seraya menyibak pelan poni Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap sendu pada Jaejoong yang kini tertidur. Ia mengusap kelopak mata Jaejoong yang tertutup. Bagian bawah mata _namja_ cantik itu nampak bengkak dan hitam. Pipi dan hidung mancungnya memerah. Gurat lelah tergambar jelas diwajah cantiknya. Jaejoong nampak menangis dalam waktu yang lama, huh?

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengeluh pelan, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Ruangan yang saat ini ditempatinya gelap. Hanya sinar bulan saja yang masuk melalui jendela yang tirainya belum tertutup. Membuat Jaejoong tahu, cukup lama dirinya tertidur dikamar itu.

Melihat siluet seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Yunho, Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju beranda kamar. Ia bahkan tidak memprdulikan jika kini ia menapak dilantai yang dingin tanpa alas kaki. Sweater rajut warna hitam yang terlihat terlalu besar untuknya menutupi kaki jenjangnya hingga setengah paha, mengantikan baju seragamnya yang tentu saja tak nyaman digunakan untuk tidur. Mnegacuhkan rasa dingin yang menyapa kulit putihnya. Tentu–ia tidak mengacuhan kenyataan, bahwa Yunho yang telah menaggantikan pakaiannya. Tapi, Jaejoong cukup tahu dan percaya bahwa _namja_ tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

Tangannya yang tertutupi lengan sweater saling meremat kemudian menangkup wajahnya yang memerah jika mengingat Yunho telah melihat semua bagian tubuhnya–kecuali bagian yang tertutupi bokser dengan motif _Hello Kitty_ warna hitam yang dikenakannya–tentu saja.

"Yunnie-_yah_...," panggilnya setelah ia berhasil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yunho dari belakang. Mengecup punggung tegap _namja_ tampan itu. Merasakan kehangatan yang perlahan mengaliri pada pori-pori tubuhnya ditengah hembusan angin dingin dari musim gugur.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yunho setelah membalik badannya menghadap pada Jaejoong. Ia mengecup lama mata Jaejoong yang membengakak kemudian mengecup pipi dan dahinya dengan sayang.

Mendapatkan anggukan dari Jaejoong, Yunho lantas menarik Jaejoong pada sebuah kursi yang terdapat diberanda kamarnya agar tidak terlalu tersapa angin. Ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi tersebut dengan Jaejoong yang berada dipangkuannya. Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, menumpukan dagu lancipnya pada bahu Jaejoong yang tak tertutupi kerah sweaternya–karena terlalu besar dibadan mungil Jaejoong–dan sesekali mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Mendapatkan perlakuan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendesah nyaman. Sepenuhnya... Ia menyadarkan punggungya pada dada bidang Yunho.

"_Mianhae_...," ucap Jaejoong pelan setelah beberapa saat membiarkan ia dan Yunho terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun–menikmati kenyamanan untuk satu sama lain. _Namja_ cantik itu memejamkan matanya. wajahnya ia tolehkan kearah samping kiri dimana kepala Yunho menyadar padanya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pipi sebelah kanan Yunho.

Mendapatkan sebuah kecupan lembut didahinya–ia anggap Yunho memintanya untuk melanjutkan apapun yang ingin diucapakannya. Mengambil napas, Jaejoong mulai membuka suara kembali; "Aku mengatakan semuanya pada Changmin. A-aku mengingkari janjiku padamu. Tapi... tapi, saat itu Changmin terlihat begitu mendenrita. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu...

"... Aku bersalah. Aku menyesal... apa yang aku ucapkan ternyata memang benar-benar membuat Changmin terluka. Kenyataan dalam keluarga kalian memang membuatnya hancur. Matanya meredup. Aku mulai merasa kehialngan, _uri_ Changmin...

"... Aku jahat dan kejam padanya, kalau saja aku lebih kuat dan mendengrakan kata-katamu... Changmin tidak akan sering menagis diam-diam. Aku tidak sanggup mendnegarnya setiap malam memohon maaf padamu disela kacaunya perasaan yang dirasakannya. I-itu sangat menyakitkan. Semuanya karena aku. Aku takut Changmin jadi seprti dirimu, ak–"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat Yunho menggunakan sebelah tangannya mendongakan wajahnya dan menghadapkannya pada wajah tampan _namja_ itu. Kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Menghentikan segala apa yang ia ucapkan. Jaejoong tergugu disela ciumannya. Ia mencengkram erat sebelah tangan Yunho yang masih melingkari pingganya–menggunakannya sebagaia penopang.

"Ssht... _gwaenchana_. Semuanya sudah terjadi, dan kita tak dapat menariknya. Mungkin memang sudah tidak harus untuk ditutup-tutupi lagi. _Uljimma_...," ucap Yunho lembut. Meskipun jantungnya berdenyut sakit mendengar keadaan Changmin saat ini. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri rasa khawatir dan ketakutan yang sama seperti yang Jaejoong miliki. Tapi, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun, kecuali beraharap semuanya akan segera membaik. Sungguh, saat ini ia ingin datang menghampiri Changmin, namun, ia tahu Changmin membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk sedikit meradakan rasa sakitnya.

"Tapi, aku percaya padanya, Jae. Ia tidak menjadi seperti aku karena dia adalah Jung Changmin. Ia memiliki orang-orang sepertimu–terlebih ia memiliki Junsu. Ia dapat melewati ini dengan baik karena ia punya banyak tempat bersandar dan orang yang akan mengerti dirinya. Termasuk aku."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Saat ini, Changmin tengah terguncang. Kita Biarkan ia tenang untuk sementara waktu. Ia punya tempat dan orang terbaik untuknya disaat seperti ini."

"Eung...," angguk Jaejoong. "K-kau tidak marah padaku?" tanyanya kemudian dengan wajah takut. Wajahnya masih basah.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingin, tapi... tidak bisa. Terlebih setelah apa yang telah kau berikan pada hidupku."

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya, memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi menyamping, kemudian memeluk leher Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu rasanya ingin menangis lagi, meskipun Yunho sedikit mengurangi kekhawatirannya. Tapi, rasa bersalah dan takut tetap tak bisa pergi darinya.

"Dia adalah Jung Changmin, Jae," ucap Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong ingin mendebat lagi, namun, Yunho menggelangkan kepalanya, membuatnya menundukana kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan. Meskipun Yunho tetap tenang dan tidak banyak merubah ekspresinya–seperti biasanya–ia yakin _namja_ tampan itu memikirkan Changmin lebih dari dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang terdapat dikamarnya. Napasnya terhembus dengan tidak teratur. Kepalanya terasa tertimpa godam dengan baban satu ton. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Matanya memejam saat rasa sakit menjalar menyusupi pada tulang-tulang persedianannya dan juga seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tenggorokanya terasa tercekik saat paru-parunya begitu sulit mendapatkan asupan oksigen yang menjadi kebutuhannya.

"Urgh...," erangnya. Jemarinya mengepal. Menyampaikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. _Namja_ tampan itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada lantai yang tertutupi karpet bulu warna coklat. Ia meringis. Tubuhnya telah basah oleh keringat dingin yang tak bisa berhenti untuk terproduksi. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal dengan erat, kemudian digigitnya dengan kuat–mencegah untuk dirinya meraih 'obat penenang' yang tengah coba ia lepaskan dari kebutuhannya untuk ia konsumsi dan kembali meredakan rasa sakit yang kini dirasakannya.

"J-Jaejoong_ie_...," panggil Yunho pada sosok yang baru saja ia antar pulang itu dengan tersendat. Mata musangnya memejam dengan begitu erat. Bayangan keluarganya saat ia berusia sekitar lima tahun berkelebat menghampirinya.

Ia menarik sebuah senyum bayangan itu memperlihatkan tawa riangnya saat sang _appa_ menggelitiknya. Pekikan dari sang _umma_ yang tengah mengandung Changmin nampak khawatir disela senyum lembutnya manakala tubuh kecilnya diangkat kemudian diayunkan oleh lengan kokoh sang _appa_.

Belaian dari kedua orang tuanya manakala ia merajuk saat kecemburuan pada anggota lain dalam hidupnya yang saat itu masih berada dalam rahim wanita yang juga melahirkannya itu kian dekat waktunya.

Kecupan-kecupan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya saat sebuah prestasi dapat diraihnya.  
Pelukan hangat yang mereka bagi satu sama lain saat Changmin terlahir menjadi _dongsaeng_ untuknya.

Dengan sebuah senyum yang tak lagi nampak hampir tiga belas tahun dari Yunho yang kini tak berdaya–akibat rasa sakit yang menghujami seluru sel tubuhnya itu, _namja_ tampan itu kehilangan kesadarannya ditemani dengan bayangan tentang kehangatan keluarganya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama... meskipun dalam sepi dan kesendirian, _namja_ tampan itu merasakan seluruh keluarganya tengah memeluknya dengan begitu hangat.

**.**

**.**

Changmin membuka kasar daun pintu kamar Yunho saat ia baru saja masuk kedalam apartemen yang seharusnya juga menjadi tempatnya tinggal itu, ia mendengar suara erangan dan debaman samar. Dengan panik ia masuk, dan mendapati Yunho telah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dilantai dingin kamarnya.

"_Hyung_!" serunya. Ia mengucang tubuh Yunho yang tak sadarkan diri. Merasakan napas dari kakanya itu terhembus dengan putus-putus, ia memindahkan tubuh Yunho keatas ranjang dengan susah payah. Kemudian ia bergegas meraih _handphone_nya menghubungi Dokter, Jaejoong, dan juga keluarga Kim.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana, Dok?" tanya Mr. Kim mewakili anggota keluarganya yang nampak masih _shock_ itu. Tidka menyangka jika Yunho kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Tidak baik, Tuan Kim. Namun tidak perlu dikhawatirkan," jawab Dokter itu dengan tenang. Ia mengikuti langkah Mr. Kim yang menuntunnya keruang tengah apartemen Yunho.

"Yunho-_sshi_ sepertinya tengah mencoba untuk lepas dari obat yang selama ini ia konsumsi. Namun, karena tidak dengan bimbingan Dokter dan rehabilitasi, tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima dengan baik karena tidak ada tahapan-tahapaan yang harus dilaluinya terlebih dahulu," jelas sang Dokter.

"Apa ada akibat fatal, Dokter?"

"Tubuhnya hanya terlalu kaget dan menolak dengan apa yang Yunho-_sshi_ lakukan. Tapi, tak perlu khawatir, saya akan menghubungi pusat rehabilitasi dan Dokter terbaik yang dibutuhkan untuk membantu Yunho-_sshi_. Meskipun memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar, sepertinya tidak akan sulit karena kemauan dari Yunho-_shhi_ untuk lepas dari ketergantungannya nampak sangat kuat."

Mr dan Mrs. Kim menghembuskan napasnya lega. Mereka menyusul anak-'anak'nya kedalam kamar Yunho setelah sang Dokter berpamitan dan mengatakan jika Yunho akan sadar satu jam kedepan.

"Bagaimana, _appa_?" tanya Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya setelah mendapati _bumonim_nya berada dalam kamar Yunho.

"_Gwaenchana_, tidak ada yang perlu idkhawatirkan. Yunho akan segera membaik."

"Syukurlah."

"Joong_ie_, _appa_ harus kembali kekantor dan _umma_mu harus Ke Panti Asuhan. Tidak apa-apa jika kalian, kami tinggal?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia pikir, ia dan Changmin cukup untuk saat ini. "_Ne, appa. Gwaenchanayo_...," jawab Jaejoong. Ia menatap pada Changmin yang terdiam disofa yang menghadap kejendela–menatap hampa kearah luar.

Setelah mendapatkan usapan dari kedua orang tuanya, Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Changmin, menepuk pundak sang adik yang nampak tidak baik itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah semua ini, _hyung_...," bisik Changmin tanpa menatap pada Jaejoong.

"Aku yakin, kau akan melakukan yang terbaik, Changmin-_ah_... terima semua ini dengan hati yang lapang dan beruusahalah untuk menerima semuanya. Aku berharap semuanya akan segera membaik," ucap Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyum lembut, kemudian mengacak pelan puncak kepala Changmin.

"..." Changmin tidak menjawab apapun selaian hanya menatap pada mata besar Jaejoong.

Lama dalam keheningan, Changmin memutuskan bangkit, "Aku pergi dulu, _hyung_," ucapnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar setelah cukup lama ia memendang pada Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya dapat menggumamkan nama Changmin kemudian kembali lagi pada duduk disisi Yunho–menggenggam tangannya erat.

**ToBeContinued...**

_**Terima kasih untuk yang mash menunggu ff ini. Mian karena update yang amat sangat-sangat lama.**_

_**Susah sekali mendapatkan feel. Karena ada ide lain yang ingin ditulis–tapi malas juga. Hehehe... :"(**_

_**Belakangan ini saya kena insomnia dan entah kenapa bisa bikin mood jadi jelek banget.**_

_**Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae. *bow**_

_**Ohya... cerita ini isnya Alloh tamat pada Chapter 12. Maaf(lagi) kalau jadi terkesan bertele-tele dan lambat. Tadinya cuma niat sampai 10 chapter. Tapi, setelah ditulis terlalu maksa dan kecepetan kalau endingnya pada Chapter ini.  
Semoga tetap berkenan dengan ff ini. **___

_**Gamshahamnida... ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other cast: Shim(Jung) Changmin. Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun(belum tahu dapat peran lagi atau nggak *ditimpuk piala award)**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M(For Save)**

**Warning: OoC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Alur cerita membosankan, nggak jelas dan berantakan.**

Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang telah membaca, mereview, mem Favoritkan, dan mengikuti cerita yang saya buat. *deep bow

**Balasan Review:**** (****anjanr:** Iya... mian, karena lama. Terima kasih. Pendek, ya? Eonni emang sengaja bikin sekitar tiga ribu word saja tiap chapternya biar eonninya nggak jenuh. Mian, ne? Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^** ) (****BlaueFEE:**Hehehe... dilanjut kok. Eoh? tanda kutipnya menganggu? Niatnya biar pada ngeh. Soalnyakan ini diupdate sangat lama. Biar pada inget gitu, ceritnya. Nanti diedit kalau ternyata menganggu. Ne, kan masa lalu yang benar-benar mengerikan buat keluarga Jung.  
Eh? Sakitnya Yunho masih belum jelas? Mian kalau nggak bisa negejabarin dengan , aku kira penjelasan dichapter 5, kalau obat yang dikonsumsi Yunho itu **MDMA** aka **ecstacy** itu bisa dimengerti. ^^V Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **), (****okoyunjae:**Iya. Sangat sulit. Kan udah sangat lamam Yunho makai obat itu. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^** ), (****Yzj84:** Iya, karena bukan ha lyang mudah untuk dijalani buat HoMin. Nyehehe... kan udah kebal sama Changmin dan niru juag karena Changminkan namjachingunya. *siul. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^** ), (****Yemillie:**Annyeong... Gwaenchana. Terima kasih. Semoga ff yang saya buat bisa dinikmati(?). ^^ Eh? Iya, lho... aku baru nyadar disini umma demen tidur. ==' Ne. Ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih Reviewnya. ^^** ).**

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah log-in: Meirah. 1111, Himawari Ezuki, Bambaya, AiiuRyeong9, PiePilly, dhia930715ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, lipminnie. Sudah saya balas lewat PM, reviewnya.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**:**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**:**

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, kedua lengannya terlipat didepan dada dan matanya memicing tajam menatap pada Yunho. Ia menghentakan kakinya, karena kemarahan yang sangat terlihat darinya itu tidak juga Yunho tanggapi. _Namja_ tampan itu justru dengan acuh meminum obat yang baru saja ia tebus diapotik–atas saran Dokter, tentu saja.

"_Wae_?" tanya Yunho memang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Jaejoong yang membereskan nampan dan piring yang baru saja dipakainya dengan tidak sabar–terkesan kasar. "Jae...?" paggil Yunho karena Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya.

Mendengar decakan dari Jaejoong, Yunho dengan segera berdiri, meraih nampan yang Jaejoong pegang kemudian diletakannya kembali kemeja nakas. Ia menudukan dirinya beserta Jaejoong. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu jatuh terduduk disisinya.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Yunho seraya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dipipi Jaejoong.

Tak juga mendapatkan sebuah jawaban, Yunho menarik sebuah seringai untuk terlukis dibibir hatinya. Ia menarik Jaejoong kearahnya, menjatuhkan _namja_ cantik itu untuk terbaring disisnya. Kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada sekitar punggung Jaejoong, serta kedua kaki jenjangnya membelit kaki Jaejoong yang tergolong sangat ramping untuk ukuran seorang _namja_. Mata musangnya menatap dalam pada mata bening Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Senyum menawan tak dapat ia tahan, melihat raut wajah kesal dari Jaejoong yang menurutnya justru sangat menggemaskan.

"Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu, Jung,"desis Jaejoong. Bibrinya yang mungil dicebilkan.

Yunho mengeratkan kunciannya terhadap tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang mulai bergerak-gerak–berusaha untuk terlepasa darinya–masih dengan sebuah senyuman. "Hei, Nyonya Jung, tidakkah kau tahu senyumku ini sangat langka dan sangat ingin dilihat orang, hm?" ucap Yunho sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Tentu saja... Yunho yang dingin, bukankah senyumnya akan sangat berharga dan ingin dillihat oleh banyak orang? Karena sekali tersenyum, _namja_ tampan itu pasti dapat membuat orang selalu terpesona. Mengingat senyum Yunho begitu kharismatik dan menawan tanpa dibuat-buat. Jaejoongpun mengakui hal itu.

"J-jangan bercanda. Dan sekedar informasi, Tuan Jung, aku _namja,_ Jangan panggil aku Nyonya. _Pabo_," ucap Jaejoong seraya mendecih. Namun, wajahnya telah berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat lantaran panggilan Nyonya Jung dari Yunho. Hal itu, tak luput dari mata tajam _namja_ tampannya itu. Ia memukul pelan kepala bagian samping Yunho karena _namja_ tampan itu justru menyeringai lebih lebar padanya–menggoda.

Seringai dari Yunho menghilang saat ia mendapati wajah Jaejoong kambali murung seraya mengucapkan; "Bukan karena telah berhasil melewati semua yang terjadi, kau tak lagi membutuhkan orang lain. Kupikir... kau sudah lebih percaya padaku, tapi, kau masih menganggap dirimu kuat dan hebat."–dengan lirih tanpa menatap pada Yunho. Jemarinya mencengkram erat bagian depan baju yang Yunho kenakan.

Yunho terdiam. Ia tahu betul kemana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu mengangkat wajah Jaejoong. Mempertemukan mata musangnya dengan mata besar Jaejoong.

"Jae..."

"Aku memang tidak melakukan segala hal untukmu. Tapi, paling tidak... jika saja kau mau berbagi denganku. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu, bukan? Aku... kita dapat mencari solusinya bersama. Tidak bisakah kau bisa untuk tidak bersikap egois?" ucap Jaejoong lirih. Menghentikan apapun yang akan Yunho ucapkan. "Itu sangat melukaiku. Tapi... meskipun begitu, a-aku tetap saja yang kurasakan justru rasa khawatir dan takut jika sesuatu hal terjadi padamu. Hal itu benar-benar lebih menakutkan dari apapun untukku, Yun. Tahukah kau hal itu?"

Bukan seperti itu. Yunho sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Hanya saja, ia hanya berpikir untuk memberi sebuah kejutan pada Jaejoong dan juga keluargannya–tentangnya yang tak lagi menjadi seorang pecandu dari zat _ecstacy_ yang dikonsumsinya. Hasilnya memang benar-benar sebuah kajutan untuk mereka, namun kejutan itu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Jaejoong benar, dan ia sangat tahu. Seharusnya ia memang tidak seenaknya, tidak egois untuk mengikuti apa yang menuruti apa yang dirinya sendiri anggap baik dan benar. Karena kenyataan dan hasilnya memang tidak seperti apa yang pikirkan dan ia bayangkan. Anggapan bahwa ia dapat mengurangi–bahkan berpikir sepenuhnya dapat terlepas–dari ketergantungannya dari obat penenang bernama _ecstacy_ yang dikonsumsinya sejak lama dapat ia lakukan seorang diri saja, dan tanpa ada konsultasi dengan Dokter yang memang ahli dalam bidangnya itu memang sangatlah sulit.

Tubuhnya menolak saat dirinya memaksakan untuk tidak menyentuh sama sekali 'obat penenang' itu. Terlalu drastis untuknya, karena tidak ada pengurangan dosis secara perlahan dan obat–dari Dokter ahli–sebagai pengurang terhadap ketergantungannya. Apalagi, ia telah bagitu lama mengkonsumsinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan bertindak lebih hati-hati...," ucap Yunho setelah beberapa lama Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Membuat suasana cukup menyesakan untuknya.

"A-aku tidak perlu janjimu itu karena kau pasti akan mengulanginya lagi–lain kali," pekik Jaejoong. Mata besarnya menatap dalam pada mata musang Yunho. Menyampaikan secara tersirat akan permohonannya daripada kemarahannya. Kemudian membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong yang terdiam–nampak kaget karena pekikannya sendiri–dengan erat. Dagunya ia tumpukan diatas puncak kepala Jaejoong. Menghirup wangi manis _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong tidak menangis, ia tahu Jaejoong begitu sakit dan sesak lantaran rasa khwatir dan takutnya.

"Aku akan mencoba."

"Kau harus! Atau aku akan melemparmu dari jendela kalau kau mengulanginya lagi."

"_Arraseoyo_... kau boleh melakukannya."

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya kemudian lengannya melingkar dipinggang tegas Yunho, membalas pelukan hangat dari namja tampan itu. "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan sesuatu hal seenaknya? Tidak hearan Changmin seperti itu. Kupikir kau jenius. Ternyata kau sama bodohnya dengan _Mr. Bean_," gumam Jaejoong pelan. Membuat Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya, wajahnya bekerut tidak terima dirinya yang tampan dan Jenius disamakan dengan _Mr. Bean_–salah satu tokoh yang sangat tidak disukainya.

"Hei... hanya karena aku mencoba menghentikan ketergantunganku pada obat itu seorang diri bukan berarti aku bodoh, Kim-_sshi_. Aku tidak tahu jika akibatnya akan seperti ini."

"Makanya, tidak salah ku katakan, kau bodoh," ucap Jaejoong dengan sebuah gumaman seraya menjulurkan lidahnya–tanpa Yunho tahu–kemudian terkekeh pelan. Ia menyerukan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho, mengabaikan tepukan dari Yunho pada punggungnya dengan lumayan keras.

Lama mereka terdiam, saat Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong untuk menghadap padanya. Mempertemukan dua pasang mata yang terbentuk dengan warna dan bentuk yang berbeda. Saling menyelami perasaan masing-masih melalui tatan yang mereka pancarkan.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, menggesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya pada hidung Jaejoong. Menyapa sejenak pipi Jaejoong dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Membuat desahan manis keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong yang melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat bibir hati Yunho berpindah mencium keningnya dengan sayang. Sebelum mereka kembali membagi pelukan satu sama lain.

"_Saranghae_...," bisik keduanya bersamaan. Membuat mereka terkekeh pelan.

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

Changmin masih terdiam diayunan yang terdapat dirumah Keluarga Kim sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia membiarkan semilir angin menyapa kulit tubuhnya. Ia memandang kosong kearah langit sore yang tertutupi awan hitam.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Mengingatkan padanya katika pertama kali ia berada dirumah besar Keluarga Kim, ditengah keluarga itu. Ketika ia pertama kali 'ditinggalkan' olah keluarganya seorang diri. Saat itu, yang ia tahu adalah _appa_nya meninggal. Ia tidak begitu mengingat keberadaan dan keadaan _umma_nya–sampai ia menginjak usia empat belas tahun–yang tidak lagi terlihat olehnya setelah kematian sang _appa_. Dan ia juga dulu tak begitu memperhatikan jika tidak ada lagi tanda kehidupan dalam mata musang Yunho. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Kosong.

Yang ia tahu, jika sepanjang hari pemakaman _appa_ mereka, Yunho tak berhenti memegang tangannya dengan tangan–dan juga tubuh–yang bergetar dengan hebat.

Hingga hari berikutnya, ia berada dirumah keluarga Kim yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah tangis hebat. Bisikan maaf dan penjelasan yang tak dimengerti olehnya yang berusia lima tahun dari keluarga Junsu–mengatakan bahwa Yunho telah pergi Ke Jepang tanpa membawa serta dirinya yang hanya bisa teridam dan menatap mereka tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kudengar tak sama dengan apa yang terjadi, huh?" gumamnya lirih. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa ada yang menjawab–

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Apa yang kau dengar memang yang terjadi. Tapi, apa yang kau simpulkan, tidak mewakili untuk semua keadaan yang terjadi."

Namun, ucapan dari Junsu–ia pahan betul dan begitu mengenal suara khas dari _namja_nya itu–membuat tanyanya terjawab dan membuatnya menarik diri untuk kembali dalam dunia nyata.

"Yunho _hyung_ yang mengatakan semuanya padaku," ucap Junsu dengan sebuah senyum manis saat Changmin memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ah...," gumam Changmin tanpa maksud. Matanya menatap pada Junsu yang mendudukan dirinya dihadapannya.

"Kau...," ucap Changmin ragu sebeluam akhirnya ia berucap; "Aku pasti terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Bukankah begitu, Junsu-_yah_?"–dengan sebuah senyum pahit.

Junsu tersenyum manis pada Changmin kemudian mengusap dengan lembut wajah tampan Changmin yang nampak kacau. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Karena memang seperi itulah aku," ucap Changmin lirih. Tatapan matanya begitu redup dan menyedihkan. Membuat Junsu merasa sakit yang tidak dapat ia definisikan. "Aku terlalu bodoh karena membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam emosi dan amarah. Mengabaikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menjadi penyebab mengapa sema hal ini terjadi. Aku terlalu menyedihkan karena begitu egois. Aku terlalu pengecut, hanya menjaga hatiku sendiri agar tidak tersakiti. Namun hal yang kulakukan justru balik menyakiti diriku sendiri dan orang lain. Sesuai dengan apa yang kau katakan, Su-_ah._"

"Maaf...," bisik Junsu lirih. Ia ingat ia adalah salah satu orang yang mengatakan hal itu pada Changmin. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bukankah seharusya ia mengerti dan sedikit memberi waktu pada Changmin dan tidak memaksa Changmin untuk menerima apa yang telah terjadi.

Changmin menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum pada Junsu, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan darimu Junsu-_ah_. Kau tidak bersalah. Kau–dan juga Jaejoong _hyung_–hanya melakukan hal terbaik dan yang seharusnya kalian lakukan. Pada akhirnya... bagaimanapun aku berusaha menghindar, cepat atau lambat aku memang harus menghadapi kenyataan ini."

Changmin manarik Junsu kerahnya dan menududukan _namja_nya itu dalam pangkuannya. Merengkuh pinggang Junsu dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Junsu. "Aku hanya tak menyangka bahwa ternyata sepahit ini," ucapnya.

"Changmin-_ah_...," panggil Junsu tak berharap mendapat tanggapan. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Changmin kian membenamkan wajahnya pada punggungnya. Ia menggenggam dan mengusap tangan Changmin yang kian mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tahu, Changmin sangat membutuhkan kenyamanan dan ketenangan saat ini.

"Memang begitu pahit, Changmin-_ah_. Tapi, ringankanlah bebanmu. Maafklanlah semuanya. Bukan hanya kau yang merasakannya. Masih ada Yunho _hyung_ dan _umma_ kalian yang menanggung kesakitan yang sama."

**.**

**.**

"_Omo_...," Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim memekik bersama melihat Changmin dan Junsu dalam posisi yang romantis. Wajah putih mereka berubah warna menjadi merah.

"_Umma_, aku tidak menyangka Changmi seromantis itu," kagum Jaejoong mengingat bagaimana selama ini _namja_ jangkung itu sangat jahat padanya dan juga Junsu. Ia menolehkan kepalnya pada sang _umma_ yang berdiri dibelakng tubuhnya. "Bukan begitu, _umma_?" tanyanya pada Mrs. Kim.

Mendapat sebuah anggukan dari _yeojya_ yang melahirkannya itu ,Jaejoong menarik cengirannya. "_Ne_. Sangat mengejutkan," kekeh Mrs. Jung pelan.

Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum sebuah seringai–entah mereka tiru dari siapa–terkembang dari bibir merah mereka. Kedua pemilik marga Kim itu kembali memposisikan tubuhnya–saling mendempet–kemudian pelan-pelan melongokan pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dan...

'Sret'

Sebuah telapak tangan yang menutup mata dengan bentuk yang sama dari dua orang yang berbeda. Sebuah tarikan pelan dari kedua orang pada Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim–sesuai dengan bagiannya masing-masing–menghentikan pekikan yang mungkin saja akan terfokal lebih lantang dari Mrs. Kim dan Jaejoong karena saat ini Changmin dan Junsu nampak tengah saling melumat dengan cukup panas.

"_YAH_!" pekik ibu dan anak itu bersamaan. Tidak terima kesenangan mereka diintrupsi begitu saja. Bibir mereka mengerucut lucu. Mata mereka menyipit tajam, namun kemudian menududukan wajah dan saling mneyikut satu sama lain. Bibir mereka mencicitkan nama dari kedua _namja_ berkharisma itu.

"Kalian pikir, apa yang kalian lakukan, hm?"

"Mengintip," jawab Jaejoong polos. Mendapat sebuah helaan napas dari Mr. Kim–sang penanya–dan Mrs. Kim. Ah, jangan lupakan juga Yunho.

"Hal yang kau lakukan itu tidak dibenarkan, bukan? Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Mr. Kim tajam seraya menjitak pelan kepala putranya itu.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat seraya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja Mr. Kim jitak. Bibirnya mengerucut, dan ia membawa pandangannya untuk menatap pada sang _umma_–bermaksud meminta bentuan. Namun kemudian bibir baawahnya kian maju lantaran _yeojya_ yang melahirkannya itu kini justru menundukan kepalanya begitu dalam. Padahal yang membuatnya mengintip Junsu dan Changmin–sejak sepuluh menit lalu ketika ia baru saja sampai–adalah karena ia tertarik untuk mengikuti apa yang _umma_nya lakukan. Tapi, tidak heran juga _umma_nya sampai teridam, karena tatapan tajam dari Mr. Kim dan juga Yunho cukup menyeramkan.

"_Arrseoyo_. Aku takan mengulanginya lagi," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada menyesal–sebenarnya karena tak lagi dapat melihat kelanjutan kagiatan Changmin dan Junsu. Untungnya disalah artikan oleh Mr. Kim dan Yunho. Kedua _namja_ berkharisma itu tanpa disengaja manganggukan kepalanya secara bersamaan.

"Yasudah, sekarang bantu _umma_mu membuat makan malam," perintah Mr. Kim menatap pada anak dan istrinya. Segera dituruti oleh kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"_Jja_, Yunho-_ah_! Ada yang harus _ahjusshi_ bicarakan denganmu," ucap Mr. Kim setelah memaatikan istri dan anaknya masuk kedapur.

"_Ne_," ucap Yunho mengikuti langkah Mr. Kim. Senyum tipis tersungging dibibir hatinya saat berpikir, bahwa hubungan dirinya dengan Changmin nampaknya telah membaik.

Benar bukan?

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

"Kau... ragu? Kita bisa pulang kalau kau memang masih belum bisa melakukannya, Yunho," ucap Jaejoong. mata bulatnya memandang pada Yunho dengan tatapan khawatir. Apalagi genggaman tangan Yunho begitu erat pada tangannya. Jaejoong yakin, bayang-banyang masa lulu Yunho kini berkelebat dalam benak _namja_ tampan itu–terlihat dari keirngat dingin yang tak berhenti keluar dari pori-poari kulit Yunho dan juga beberapa kali Yunho memejamkan mata musangnya dengan erat –berusaha mendapatkan kenyamana untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hari itu entah megapa, Yunho memang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengnjungi _umma_nya yang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu. Ia tentu saja senang mendengar hal itu. Bukankah itu berarti Yunho telah benar-beanr membuka hatinya?

Namun, melihat keadaan Yunho yang seperti ini, ia jadi khawatir dan takut sendiri.

"_Gwaenchana_, Jaejoong-_ah_," ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong dan juga meyakinkan dirinya.

Jaejoong tidak dapat begitu saja menerima apa yang Yunho ucapkan. Ia menarik tangan Yunho, menuntun _namja_ tapan itu untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang berjejer dilorong Rumah Sakit–Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempat Mrs. Jung dirawat–tepatnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Jaejoong setelah beberapa lama ia hanya mengelus punggung Yunho dan menggenggam tangan dingin _namja_ tampan itu dengan erat.

Yunho hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman. Matanya terpejam, berusaha meraih kenyamanan untuk segala macam gejolak perasaannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memaafkan apa yang telah _umma_mu lakukan, hanaya karena kau terpaksa. Yang kau butuhkan adalah sebuah ketulusan agar benar-benar sampai pada _umma_mu, Yun. Agar ummamu benar-benar tak lagi merasakan kebencian dan amarahmu pada beliau," ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Tidak apa, Jaejoong_ie_. Mungkin... aku memang berada dalam posisi yang harus memaksakan diri. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengulanginya lagi, jika aku tak melakukan apa yang saat begitu kuat ingin aku lakukan saat ini. Kau tak tahu, akn ada pertimbangan-petimabnagan lainyang akan membautku ragu," ucap Yunho seraya balas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum samar pada _namja_nya itu. "Aku pasti akan terbiasa dengan keadaan ini... dan perlahan akan mengerti. Tanpa sadar mungkin keadaannya telah jauh lebih baik karena aku mengahadapinya. Setidaknya... aku berharap seperti itu."

"T-tapi..."

"_Gwaenchana_... aku pikir, apa yang sekarang _umma_ alami sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Ia kehilangan aku, Changmin–dan... _appa_–selama ini. Hidup sendirian dalam penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa yang aku alami karena pengkhianatannya. Aku..."

Sebelum Yunho meneyelasaikan ucapannya, Jaejoong buru-buru mengecup sekilas bibir hatinya, kemudian memeluk _namja_ tampan itu. Dengan sebuah senyum yang terkembang dibibir plum itu.

"Lakukanlah... aku yakin hal itu tidak akan sia-sia," ucapnya pelan. "_Kajja_!"

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong, mengusap pelan puncak kepala _namja_ cantik yang telah banyak merubah hidupnya itu. Menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jaejoong. Membiarkan dirinya tertarik oleh langkah penuh semangat dari Jaejoong menuju ruang diamana _umma_nya dirawat.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, memejamkan matanya–membuang keragauan yang hendak mengambil alih diriny lagi. Kemudian menatap yakin kearah depan–bayangan akan masa depan yang coba ia raih sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

**.**

**.**

"Nyonya Jung biasanya akan menjerit setiap kali pintu terbuka. Karena suara sekecil apapun akan tetap mengingatkannya dengan penyebab depresinya. Namun, saya pikir hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika anda yang datang, Yunho-_sshi_. Karena Nyonya selama ini nampak begitu menginginan kedatangan anda," Yunho dengan seksamam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Dokter yang selama ini merawat _umma_nya. Ia melangkah mengikuti sang Dokter yang menuntunnya menuju kamar rawat sang _umma_. "Saya harap kedatangan anda benar-benar membuatnya lebih baik. Karena seharusnya keadaan Nyonya Jung sudah membaik, namun alam bawahnya sadarnya selalu untuk kembali.–silahkan, Yunho-_ssi_, Jaejoong-_sshi_. Jika ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi segera panggil saya."

"Terima kasih, Dokter," ucap Yunho. Kemudian membuka pintu ruang rawat Mrs. Jung.

**.**

**.**

Yang pertama kali Yunho dan Jaejoong lihat adalah; sesesok wanita cantik yang nampak menyedihkan. Matanya menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar. Sesekali terkekeh miris disela isakan dan air mata yang kemudian begitu mudah terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Bibinya menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas.

"_Umma_," panggil Yunho lirih. Ia melepaskan tautannya pada jemari Jaejoong, mendekat pada sang _umma_ yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan –tatapan yang selalu _yeojya_ itu perlihatkan setiap kali ada orang yang memasuki ruang perawatannya. "_Umma_...," panggil Yunho lagi. Menagabaikan jaritan dari sang _umma_ yang mulai tak terkontrol.

"PERGI! Jangan mendekat!" pekik Mrs. Jung histeris. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat kemudian mulai bangkit berdiri saat Yunho mendekat.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan langkah Jaejoong yang nampak hendak mendekat padanya dan Mrs. Jung.

"Berhenti disitu! H-hentikan, Jinki-_yah_... aku minta maaf, aku mohon. Aku mohon...," kali ini Mrs. Jung merintih takut. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia meringkuk pada pojok ruangan untuk menghindari Yunho, sebelum ia menjerit dengan amat lantang. Sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya sementara tangannya yang lain menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kencang.

'Grep'

"_Gwaenchana_, _umma_. Ini aku, Yunho," bisik Yunho lirih. Air matanya mulai menggenang. Ia tidak menyangka keadaan sang_ umm_a semenyidihkan ini. Rasa sesal karena telah mebenci _umma_ dengan seluruh hidupnya terkikis begitu saja. Hanya rasa sesak yang justru kembali menghimpit bagian dalam haitnya. Bayangan masa lalu dalam keluarga berkelebat. Memaksanya untuk mengakui, bahwa apa yang terjadi pada sang_ umma _adalah karena dirinya."_Mianhae, umma_...," ucap Yunho seraya memeluk tubuh kurus Mrs. Jung dengan begitu erat.

Yunho mengacuhkan rasa sakit karean tanpa senagaja Mrs. Jung mencakarkan kuku panjangnya pada lengannya. Ia tidak perduli bagaiman dengingan pada telinganya karena jeritan sang _umma_. Betapa kerasnya roantaan sang umma begitu menyakitinya. Ia hanya mampu membisikan namanya dan kata maaf berulang kali pada sang _umma_, berharap sang _umma_ menyadari kehadirannya. Berharap sang _umma_ mau menarik diri dari kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya.

"_Mianhae_...,"

Jaejong sudah menangis. Mendengar isakan pilu dari sepasang ibu dan anak itu. Apa yang ia lihat saat ini–bekas-bekas kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu–sudah sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana Yunho dan Mrs. Kim yang dulu mengalaminya secara langsung? Dihadapan mata mereka sendiri? Dengan keadaan emosioanalnya yang kacau terlebih Yunho yang saat itu masih dalam masa anak-anak.

Mungkin, Jika Jaejoong yang mengalaminya, ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri sampai benar-benar tak bernyawa.

Jaejoong tesengguk, ia membawa langkahnya hendak keluar karena tak sanggup lagi melihat Mrs. Jung dan Yunho. Namun, sebuah pelukan dari tubuh jangkung yang dikenalnya itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Changmin. Memeluk punggung Changmin yang juga bergetar dengan erat. Ia tahu, _namja_ jangkung itupun merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Sama-sama membutuhkan penguat untuk apa yang mereka lihat. Memahami emosi masing-masing dari air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata mereka–terlabih dari Changmin. Menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dengan menggigit kuat bibir bagian bawah mereka.

"Yunho... anakku?"

Changmin melepasakan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Menatap tidak percaya pada sang _umma_ yang kini tengah menagkup wajah basah Yunho. Air mata kembali mengalir–kali ini–dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya. Menyapa bibirnya yang menarik sebuah senyum bahagia dan senyum lega darinya.

"Changmin_nie_...,"

Tak dapat menahan diri lagi, Changmin membawa kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat mendekat pada Yunho dan sang _umma_ yang beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Memeluk dua orang yang kini kembali dimilikinya.

"_C-chukkae_, Yunho, Changmin-_ah_," bisik Jaejoong melihat betapa rasa haru menyelimuti keluarga Jung itu. Ia menutup mulut kecilnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Mrs. Jung. Tak ingin menganggu _moment_ yang lama tak dapat mereka rasakan. Ia menghapus air matanya, namun ia justru tersengguk keras manakala ia menarik sebuah senyum.

**END?**

_**Saya nggak tahu, mungkin saya sedang emosional, tapi, pas bagian terakhir saya nangis. Jeongmal.**_

_**Mian kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang reader-deul harapkan. Hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis. Tapi, semoga labih baik dari chapter sebelumnya.  
Mian, kalau kurang panjang, tapi, saya emang cuma buat sekitar 3000 words saja tiap chapternya.**_

_**Terima kasih untuk semuanya. ^^**_

_**Chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk Ulang Tahun abang evilku Shim Choikang Changmin.**_

**Saengil Chukkae hamnida ya, Bang...**

**Semoga apapun yang menjadi do'a dan harapkan dikabulkan. Amiin. (/|_|\)  
Saranghanaeun uri evil magnae, saengil Chukkae hamnida**_**. *keprok #pitain Kulkas dan isinya.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Yunho tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Memeluk erat Mrs. Jung. Tak perduli rintihan dan rontaan dari _umma_nya itu. Ia hanya berusaha untuk menyamankan hati dan perasaan Mrs. Jung. Sebelah tangannya menggengam tangan kurus sang _umma_, menunutunnya untuk ia tangkupkan diwajahnya yang basah. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk tetap memeluk tubuh Mrs. Jung, agar _yeojya_ yang melahirkannya itu tak dapat membuat banyak pergerakan.

"_Umma_...," Yunho memangil lirih Mrs. Jung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mata musangnya menatap dalam pada mata Mrs. Jung. Ia meringis saat merasakan wajahnya–setelah lengannya–tertancap kuku tajam sang _umma _yang tak terawat dengan baik–meciptakan sebuah goresan luka. Ia mengernyit sakit melihat tatapan dari sang _umma_ yang memancarkan rasa penyesalan dan ketakutan–mengingatkan pada dirinya ketika dulu _yeojya_ yang melahirkannya itu dalam ketidakberdayaannya dibawah amukan sang _appa_.

Tapi, ia akan tetap menyampaikan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan kalau tubuh _Umma_nya melemas. Entah karena lelah karena terus meronta dalam pelukannya, ataupun mungkin untuk alasan yang lainnya.

"_Umma_... bisakah kau rasakan dan mengenal siapa aku? Ini aku, Yunho, _umma_...," ucap Yunho lembut. "Jika semua yang telah terjadi dalam keluarga kita begitu menyakiti hati _umma_, maka terimalah rasa sakit itu. Setelah itu biarkan rasa sakit itu sembuh dengan sendirinya. Maafkanlah diri _umma_ sendiri jika hal itu yang membuat _umma_ mengingat rasa sakit itu. Karena Yunho yakin, _appa_ telah memaafkanmu, memaafkan kita, karena _appa_ begiu mencintai keluarga kita. _Umma_ ingat itu, bukan...?"

Yunho menjeda ucapannya, menarik napasnya dalam. Sekedar untuk melegakan dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak untuk melanjutkan ucapan yang mengingatkannya akan semua luka dan kesakitan masa lalu yang ia dan keluarganya rasakan.

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Mrs. Jung. _Yeojya_ itu nampak mulai sepenuhnya memperhatikan apa yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Kita semua bersalah, _umma_. Tapi, aku yakin, _appa_ tak menginginkan keadaan kita seperi ini. _Appa_ begitu menjagamu, menajagaku dan juga _uri_ Changmin. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan karena memang seperti inilah takdir untuk kita. Kita tidak bisa menghindarinya," sebuah perasaan bersalah kembali merasuk dalam dirinya dan ia tak mampu untuk mengelaknya–sampai kapanpun. "Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu dan keluarga kita menjadi seperti saat ini, _umma_. Semua karena aku. Maaf..."

Mrs. Jung Menatap tak mengerti pada Yunho dengan begitu lama. Wajahnya nampak kusam dengan beberapa keriput diwajah cantiknya karena kurangnya perawatan. Ia mengenyit saat pungung tangannya merasakan basah karena air mata yang mangalir dari sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan bebagai macam emosi disana. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit saat samar sosok yang memilki mata yang sama dengan mata orang yang pernah disakiti dan dikhianatinya.

Mrs. Jung terisak keras. Entah mengapa. Namun, hatinya benar-benar kesakitan melihat raut wajah Yunho dan mendengar kata maaf yang terucap bak mantra dari _namja_ tampan itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar terulur untuk mengelus wajah tampan pemuda diahadannya. Memori-memori yang menyangkut dengan sosok itu mulai diingatnya.

Yaa... Tuhan...

"Yunho? Anakku?" bisik Mrs. Jung pelan. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya. Sosok yang saat ini terngah memeluknya adalah Yunho–putra sulungnya yang ia sakiti dengan sebuah luka yang begitu dalam.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan, dan menggenggam tangan sang _umma _dengan tangannya bergetar. Tersenyum sebisanya akibat luapan emosi kini yang menderanya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya.  
Benarkah _umma_nya memanggil namanya?  
Mengingat dirinya?  
Mata musangnya menoleh pada dua sosok yang tidak ia acuhkan itu. Diikuti oleh Mrs. Jung.

"Changmin_nie..._"

Disela air matanya, senyum Yunho kian lebar mendengar sang _umma_ juga memanggil nama _dongsaeng_nya.

Mungkinkah kini _umma_nya benar-benar 'telah kembali'. Bahkan, mampu mengenali Changmin yang saat itu masih berusia lima tahun.

Saat inilah... untuk pertama kalinya Yunho mengabaikan keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia tenggelam dalam rasa bahagianya karena keluarganya yang selama ini ia pikir tak akan pernah ia dapat miliki lagi kini justru tengah berada dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya.

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Other cast: Shim(Jung) Changmin. Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun(belum tahu dapat peran lagi atau nggak *ditimpuk piala award)**

**Genre: Romance. Family. Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M(For Save)**

**Warning: OoC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Alur cerita membosankan, nggak jelas dan berantakan.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

**::**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**::**

"_Hyung_... _mianhae_. _Jeongmal mianhae_...," ucap Changmin tanpa menatap pada Yunho yang saat ini duduk dihadapannya. Menyapaikan apa yang sejak kemarin ingin ia buat ragu untuk disampaikannya.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak puncak kepala Changmin. "_Gwaenchana_, Changmin-_ah_. Aku mengerti. Tidak mudah untuk kita lalui, bukan? Segalanya memang butuh proses dan waktu," ucap Yunho menerawang, "Dan sepertinya... saat inilah waktu untuk keluarga kita."

"Tapi... tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti yang lalu dan membencimu. Seharusnya aku mengerti bahwa posisimu tidak lebih baik dariku. Seharusnya aku memahami megapa kau melakukan hal itu, _hyung_...," lirih Changmin.

"Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi, dan tak ada yang perlu aku maafkan darimu, Changmin-_ah_. Lagipula... apa yang telah terjadi memang begitu menyakitkan dan terlalu berat untuk kita lalui. "

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi lagi, Changmin-_ah_... kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin kembali kemasa lalu dan merubahnya agar aku tak menyesal dan mengalami hal ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun, aku takan dapat melakukannya. Aku hanya punya saat ini yang akan menjadi penentu untuk masa depanku dan orang-orang disekitarku. Masa lalu memang bagian dari dalam hidup kita dan tak mungkin dapat kita untuk abaikan. Tapi... bukan berarti kita harus tenggelam disana selamanya."

Changmin mendongak menatap pada mata musang Yunho yang penuh dengan rasa optimis. Mata yang dulu hampa dan dingin kini terlihat lebih hidup.

Semuanya telah mengerti, keadaan _umma_nya sudah membaik, dan mereka telah memaafkan satu sama lain.

"Ya. Kau benar, _hyung_," ucpa Changmin mneyetujui apa yang Yunho ucapkan. Luka itu memang takan pernah sembuh dan bekas itu takan pernah hilang. Tapi, selama meneriama dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan menghadapinya, luka itu takan begitu terasa karena pasti akan ada kebahagiaan dan hal lain yang akan dapat menggantikannya.

Ada alasan mengapa Tuhan menguji kita.

"Kau sudah bisa keluar, Jaejoong_ie_," ucap Yunho santai. Membuat Changmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia mengedarkan padangannya pada ruang kantin Rumah Sakit yang kini terlihat lebih senggang lantaran jam besuk sudah habis. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang berada disana–termasuk ia dan Yunho. Berusaha untuk mendapati sosok yang baru saja Yunho sebutkan namanya.

**.**

**.**

Changmin membulatkan mulut lebarnya melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan dengan kaku dan wajah yang berantakan ketempatnya. Air mata tak berhenti keluar dari pelupuk mata besar _hyung_ cantiknya itu. Rambut hitam sebahunya terlihat berantakan dan lepek karena keringat yang dikeluarkannya ketika menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

"_Hyung_... kau... jelek sekali," ucap Changmin tanpa dosa saat Jaejoong telah berdiri disampingnya dan juga Yunho. Membuat geraman yang berubah menjadi raungan dari Jaejoong yang masih menundukan wajahnya itu pecah begitu saja. Tidak cukup keras tapi cukup menganggu. Terlihat dari bagaiamana beberapa orang yang berada dikantin itu melihat kearah mereka bertiga.

"_Yah_! _Hyung_! Kau menganggu. Orang-prang memperhatikan kearah kita. Jangan menangis seperti itu," ucap Changmin kelabakan karena Jaejoong tak juga meredakan tangisnya. Ia menatap pada Yunho yang terlihat santai. Lihat saja bagaimanan sebuah senyum yang terlukis pada bibir hatinya. Membuatnya tak dapat menahan decakan, "Jangan sampai mereka semakin yakin jika kau adalah salah satu penghuni Rumah Sakit ini, _hyung_. _Jinjja_..."

'Plak'

Jaejoong memukul kepala Changmin dengan sadis, menatap _namja_ jangkung itu dengan bengis. Bibir bawahnya ia majukan. Mendengar ucapan dari Changmin–yang lagi-lagi tanpa dosa itu. "Changmin _no baka_!" serunya tanpa memperdulikan ringis kesakitan dari Changmin. "Kau juga, Yunho!" semburnya kemudian.

Melunturkan senyum dari Yunho, menjadi sebuah kekehan geli yang _namja_ tampan itu hadirkan. Ia menarik lembut tangan Jaejoong dan mendudukan Jaejoong dikursi yang ada disebelah kanannya.

Changmin memutar keuda bola matanya melihat Jaejoong segera melingkarkan lengannya dengan manja pada sekitar pinggang Yunho dan menyerukan wajahnya diceruk leher _hyung_nya itu.

"Dasar, _Princess_ manja gadungan," decak Changmin.

"Aku bukan _Princess_!"

"Yeah... _You are._"

"Cukup, Jaejoong, Changmin," sela Yunho menengahi ketika Jaejoong baru saja membuka mulut kecilnya hendak mengelurkan kalimatnya untuk membalas apa yang Changmin katakan. Bagaimanapun rindunya ia dengan pertengkaran dan adu mulut dari dua orang yang dicintainya itu, Yunho tetap tidak ingin mereka melanjutkannya. Perlu diingat, mereka masih di Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Sangat tidak elit jika mereka harus dilempar keluar karena menggnggu ketenangan yang seharusnya bisa didapatkan.

Ia tidak rela jika kedua orang itu benar-benar disangka salah satu kamar di Rumah Sakit itu.

"_Jja_, tenangkan dirimu, Jae...," ucap Yunho lembut. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Changmin mendengus pelan. Melihat Jaejoong manatap padanya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia jengah melihat betapa intensnya tatapan itu. Bibir _cherry hyung_ cantiknya itu bergerak-gerak kecil seakan tengah mengucapkan mantra kutukan padanya. Kedua pipinya menggembung dengan dagu yang tertumpu diatas meja.

Jish... kalau saja ia tidak bersama dengan Jaejoong sejak usia mereka lima tahun, dan _namja_ cantik itu adalah kekasih dari _hyung_nya mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta melihat betapa menggemaskannya raut wajah Jaejoong itu.

"Awas kau samapai jatuh cinta pada Joong_ie hyung_, Changmin-_sshi_," ucap dingin seseorang yang baru saja duduk disisi kirinya dengan tajam. Suara khasnya terdengar sang menyeramkan.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Junsu. Buatku kau segalanya. Lagipula... aku terlalu bagus untuk seseorang sepertinya," ucap Changmin seraya menunjuk Jaejoong dengan tatapan matanya. Ia merangkul pundak sang kekasih aka Junsu yang telah bergabung dengan mereka. Kekasihnya itu ternyata mencari-cari dirinya dan juga Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim yang memberitahukannya kalau mareka ditambah dengan Yunho telah berada di Rumah Sakit tempat diamana Mrs. Jung dirawat.

Jaejoong medelikan matanya mendengar ucapan Changmin berasamaan dengan Junsu yang menggumamkan kata; "Gombal," dengan wajah yang memerah.  
"Jadi... apa yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Junsu setelah beberapa lama mereka hanya terdiam menyakiskan adu _deathglare_ dari Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Berhentilah membuat raut wajah seperti itu, _hyung_. Kau hanya membuat Yunho _hyung_ semakin lapar ingin memakanmu," ucap Changmin menimpali pertanyaan Junsu tanpa menajawab pertanyaan dari _namja_ imutnya itu.

"Huh?" Jaejoong dan Junsu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Changmin. Mata mereka mengerjap polos dan menatap Changmin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Auch! Itu sakit, _hyung_," ringis Changmin seraya menatap tajam pada Yunho yang baru saja memberikan tendangan pada Kakinya yang berada dibawah meja.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh," ucap Yunho dengan sebuh dengungan menyeramkan. Tidak rela pikiran polos dari Jaejoong dan Junsu teracuni dengan pikira-pikkiran sesat _namja_ macam dirinya dan Changmin _*eh?_. "_Umma_ mengingta kami dengan baik. Beliau akan segera dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Umum untuk memulihkan fisiknya, Su-_ah_...," ucap Yunho menjawab pertanyaan dari Junsu yang sempat terabiakan.

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, huh?

"_Eoh_? _Jeongmal_?" tanya Junsu. Melupakan bagitu saja rasa penasarannya dengan apa maksud dari ucapan Changmin sebelummya.

Yunho, Changmin terlebih Jaejoong–dengan amat semangat–menganggukan kepalanya. Sebuah senyum lembut terulas dari bibir mereka. Membuat perasaan lega tersendiri dalam benak Junsu.

"Syukurlah... aku ikut bahagia," isak Junsu. Ia sungguh tak mampu membendung emosinya. Bagaimanapun, sekarang... keluarga kecil dari orang-orang yang dikisihinya itu telah kembali. Tak ada lagi amarah, dendam, ataupun rasa benci.

"Hei... sekarang kenapa kau menangis, hm? Jaejoong saja sudah cukup merepotkan, kau tahu?" ucap Changmin lembut. Membawa _namja_nya itu dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Junsu-ah," ucap Changmin kemudian dengan lembut–hanya pada Junsu, pada saat tertentu–tentu saja.

Junsu mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu betul untuk apa rasa terima kasih itu.

"Aku akan tetap ke New York dan membawa _umma_," ucapan dari Changmin yang memecahkan keheningan itu membuat tiga sosok yang bersamanya itu memusatkan tatapannya pada Changmin dengan penuh tanya.

"_Mwo_?" tanya mereka kompak lengkap dengan raut terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

"Junsu," Changmin meanggil kekaksihnya itu dengan suara pelan. Lengannya menahan lengan Junsu, ketika _namja_ imut itu hendak meamasuki rumahnya. Ia membalikan tubuh Junsu agar menghadap padanya. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Junsu yang _chubby_. Mengelusnya dengan lembut–berusaha menghilangkan raut sedih dan murung dari _namja_nya itu.  
"Aku harus tetap pergi karena aku sudah memutuskan hal itu, dan aku benar-benar ingin berada bersama dengan _umma_ sampai _umma_ benar-benar sembuh. Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Terlepas dari masalah yang terjadi, kau tahu betul bahwa ini benar-benar keinginan yang sudah aku rencanakan," ucap Changmin. Menjelaskan sekali lagi apa yang ia ucapkan saat di Kantin Rumah Sakit.  
"Percaya padaku karena hanya itu yang kita perlukan."

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho _hyung_? Kau memonopoli Jung _ahjumma_ untuk dirimu sendiri. Yunho _hyung_ pasti juga ingin bersama Jung _ahjumma_. Menebus waktu kehilangan kalian bersama. Kenapa?"

"Yunho _hyung_ masih dalam masa rehabilitasi, Junsu. Ia juga harus memimpin dan mengawasi Perusahaan. Jadi ia tidak bisa ikut bersama kami. Lebih baik ia berada disini bersama Jaejoong _hyung _untuk menjagamu," ucap Changmin. Mereka memang telah sepekat dengan hal itu, meskipun Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak mudah menerimanya. Tapi, mereka tetap memberikan kpeutusan sepenuhnya pada Changmin. Karena Changmin yang paling berhak tentang kehidupannya sendiri.

"Kanapa kau juga tidak berpikur bahwa jika kau tetap berada disini–bersama denganku adalah yang terbaik? Aku sungguh tidak bisa, Changmin. Aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu. A-aku... aku takut."

"Tak perlu takut, Junsu-_ah_. Aku akan menyelesaikan studiku secepatnya. Kau ingat aku begitu jenius, kan?" ucap Changmin pelan.

Junsu menganggukan kelapanya dengan pelan. Ia memang tidak bisa menyanggah apa yang Changmin ucapkan. Karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya–meskipun terkesan terlalu percaya diri.

"Tapi, empat tahun tahun waktu yang sangat lama, Changmin-_ah_..."

"Aku masih bisa kembali setiap libur. Jadi... tidak benar-benar empat tahun. Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya dalam dua tahun. Kau percaya padaku?"

Junsu tidak mengatakan apapun. _Namja_ imut itu hanya menubrukan tubuhnya pada tubuh jangkung Changmin. Menenggelamkan wajahya pada dada bidang Changmin. Ia mencoba menacari ketenangan dan kenyamanan.

Ah... tetap saja, ia sangat tidak rela untuk membiarkan Changmin pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tidak akan dapat dengan leluasa mendengar detak jantung Changmin yang begitu cepat. Membuat irama yang menyenangkan untuknya, dan irama yang juga membuatnya tidak ragu untuk menanam sebuah kepercayaan terhadap Changmin. Karena detak jantung Changmin yang seperti saat ini, hanya disebabkan oleh dirinya.

"Aku akan kembali pada Yoochun saja kalau begitu," ucap Junsu kesal mencari alasan agar Changmin tetap tinggal. Apalagi jika membayangkan Changmin pada suatu saat akan tertarik pada wanita cantik berambut pirang di New York nanti.

"Hm... kalau begitu kau sudah siap untuk dicincang oleh Eun Hye _noona_. Kau tahu, wanita hamil sangat _sensitive_ dan jika marah akan sangat mengerikan."

Ah... sepertinya Ia memnag harus merelakan Changmin pergi. Ia hanya perlu percaya pada _namja_ jangkung itu, bukan? Meskipun hubungan jarak jauh sangat rentan, tapi, ia tidak perlu meragukan Changmin. Ia mengenal bagaimana seorang Jung Changmin.

"Kalau begitu aku harus jadi _seme_mu kalau kau berani mengingkari janjimu dan mengkhianatiku!"

Changmin tergelak mendengar ucapan konyol dari Junsu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Junsu dan menghentikan tawanya setelah Junsu menarik rambutnya. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun, kalau aku melakukan apa yang kau takutkan."

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho-_yah_... _palliwa_..." Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho kemudian menariknya. Membuat _namja_ tampan yang tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya segera menutupnya. Ia menatap tajam pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak sabaran sekali, _eoh_?" tanggap Yunho. Sebelah tangannya menumpuk berkas-berkas itu kemudian berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja kerjanya. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain ia biarkan untuk Jaejoong pegang–nampaknya _namja_ cantik itu enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Memangnya ia bisa lari dari Jajeoong, huh?

"Kenapa berpose santai begitu?" pekik Jaejoog seraya memicingkan matanya. "Changmin dan Junsu sudah menunggu kita di Bandara. Kau itu tega sekali. Padahal dalam minggu ini adalah keberangkatan Changmin dan Jung _umma_ ke New York. Tapi, Kau masih lebih memperdulikan kertas-kertas bodoh itu, dari pada menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mereka."

"Hei... kertas yang kau katakan bodoh itu akan menjamin masa depan kita, Jaejoong_ie_. Memangnya kau ingin jadawal belanjamu hanya satu setiap dua bulan sekali?" ucap Yunho seraya menyeringai. Apalagi mendengar Jaejoong juga telah memanggil _umma_nya dengan panggilan yang sama seperti dirinya dan Changmin.

Yunho terkekeh dalam hati, bukankah mereka sudah nampak seperti pasangan suami istri. Batinnya geli.

Lagipula kalau salah satu bawahannya tidak mengacaukan beberapa berkas pekerjaannya itu, Yunho tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak dengan pekerjaannya. Tentu. Ia akan lebih memilih untuk berada ditengah keluarganya.

"A-apa maksudmu, huh...," dengan gugup mati-matian ia menahan rasa panas yang hendak menghampiri wajah putihnya.

"Kau _shopacholic_. Tentu aku harus memenuhi kebutuhanmu itu. Aku takan mmebiarkanmu meminta pada _umma_ atau _appa_mu."

"_YAH_! Cukup, Yunho! Itu memalukan. _Ish_..." garutu Jajeoong seraya memukul bahu Yunho. Wajahnya kali ini sudah merah padam. Bibir bawahnya ia majukan. Selalu saja... _namja_ tampan itu selalu saja bisa mengggodanya. Yah... sejujurnya apapun yang Yunho lakukan memang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah dan gugup. Apalagi jika Yunho sudah berkata-kata yang seperti itu.

Jaejoong mendelikan mata besanya pada Yuho yang menyeringai lebih lebar dan mnegedipkan sebelah mata musangnya padanya.

_O-omo_...

Apa _namja_ tampan itu benar-benar dapat membaca pikirannya?

Merasa kesal, dengan pelan, Jaejoong menginjak sebelah kaki Yunho kemudian berjalan mendahului _namja_nya itu keluar dari ruangan kerja Yunho.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Ia menyeka keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Mata besarnya menyipit. Menatap tajam pada tiga orang yang jauh dihadapnnya. Kemudian tangannya tersilang didepan dada dan bibir bawahnya dimajukan beberapa senti sebelum ia mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya. Matahari sangat terik, meskipun sudah lewat tengah hari.

Hari ini adalah hari keduanya berada di Bali-Indonesia untuk liburan. Selain bertepatan dengan hari liburnya setelah mengikuti tes semester, liburan ini juga dimaksudkan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan seluruh keluarga Kim–_bumonim_ Jaejoong dan Junsu–dan Jung sebelum Changmin dan juga Mrs. Jung pergi ke New York lima hari kedepan.

"Jangan sampai ada Pengeran Duyung yang terdampar dan menculikmu dari Yunho karena ekspresimu itu, Jaejoong-_ah_...," ucap seseorang dengan suara _husky_nya. Membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepelanya. Menatap tajam pada sosok Yoochun yang tengah menggandeng lengan Eun Hye yang perutnya sudah nampak sedikit membuncit diusia kandungannya yang mneginjak bulan kelima.

Kedua pasangan itu memang sengaja diajak. Bagiamanapun, mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan baik. Dan, tidak ada lagi masalah diantara mereka. Terlebih, pasangan itu telah bertunangan empat hari yang lalu.

"Yoochun _hyung_, Eun Hye_ noona_," lirih Jaejoong seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Untung kalian sudah berada disini. Mereka sungguh keterlaluan, kalian tahu? Aku ditinggal disini sendirian, menunggui barang-berang mereka sementara mereka dengan bahagianya berenang dilaut. Tanpa memperdulikan aku. Huks...," racau Jaejoong mencurahkan isi hatinya. Membuat Yoochun dan EunHye terkekeh pelan.

"Makanya belajar berenang," sahut Eun Hye lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong kian menekuk wajahnya dengan raut wajah lucu–sangat menggemaskan. Ia mengusap kening Jaejoong yang terbuka, poni _namja_ cantik itu dijepit dengan jepit rambut Hello Kitty agar tak basah lantaran keringat. "Kau... sangat cantik, Jaejoong-_ah_," gumam Eun Hye seraya mengelus perutnya.

"_Noona_...," bisik Jaejoong dengan semburat merat yang menodai wajah putihnya. Meskipun tidak suka dikatakan cantik, tapi, jika mengingat Yunho sangat _manly_ dan tampan, rasanya ia sangat bangga jika dikatakan demikian. Ia jadi terdengar sangat serasi dengan Yunho, bukan?

'Blush'

'Blush'

"Jae,_ gwaenchanayo_? Wajahmu merah, kau demam?" tanya Yunho dengan suara _bass_nya. _Namja _tampan itu memang sengaja kembali menghampiri Jaejoong. Takut jika _namja_ cantiknya itu merasa bosan dan merajuk. Setidaknya, Jaejoong tidak akan bosan meskipun akan merajuk, karena, ternyata ia telah bersama dengan Yoochun dan Eun Hye. Dengan lembut, ia mengelus wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam bahkan hingga menacapai telinganya.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya kian dalam dan menggelangkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Hotel. Disini sangat panas," ajak Yunho seraya menggandeng lengan Jaejoong, "Yoochun, Eun Hye. _Kajja_!"

.

.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, suara–

"_Hyungdeul_! Tunggu!"

–nyaring dari Junsu dan juga Changmin itu terdengar. Membuat mereka mau tak mau menghentikan langkah dan menolehkan wajahnya. Mendapati dua orang dengan perbedaan tinggi yang lumayan jauh tengah berlari. _Namja_ jangkung yang berada paling depan nampak memeluk buah kelapa dengan erat. Bibir lebarnya, melengkungkan sebuah seringai. Sepertinya bangga karena telah berhasil melakukan apapun yang ada dipikirannya pada _namja_ imut dibelakangnya yang tengah mengejar sang _namja_ jangkung dengan rengekan-rengekan keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"_Hyungie_, Changmin mencuri buah kelapaku," rengek Junsu sereya mengatur napasnya. Ia berjalan pelan kearah Yoochun dan memegang ujung kaos yang _namja_ cassanova itu pakai. Membuat pelototan dari mata Changmin dan juga Eun Hye terarah pada sepasang mantan kekasih yang kini layaknya kakak adik itu.

"_Yah_! Lihat dimana tempatmu berdiri, Kim Junsu," desis Changmin dengan nada cemburu yang tidak dapat ditutupi. Apalagi mengingat ancaman Junsu beberap waktu yang lalu. Ia kemudian menarik Junsu untuk berdiri disisinya, lengannya merangkul bahu Junsu dengan posesif.

"Makanya kembalikan buah kelapa itu padaku! Kau jahat sekali," kerucutnya. Mengacuhkan Yoochun yang tengah mencoba membujuk Eun Hye yang nampak merajuk karen apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan tiga buah kelapa, Junsu. Kau tidak boleh berlebihan. Kau kan bisa memakannya lagi besok. Sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik," ucap Changmin membela dirinya. Berusah terlihat keren. Meskipun awalnya ia memang hanya bertujuan untuk menggoda _namja_ imutnya saja. Namun, rasa kesal dan cmeburu melihat Junsu yang tadi langsung menempel pada Yoochun membuatnya melupakan niat awalnya.

"Seperti kalau kau makan tidak berlebihan saja," gumam Jaejoong sinis. Segaja memanas-manasi suasana. Segera mendapatkan sebuah _deathglare_ super tajam dari Changmin dan juga kerjapan imut dari Junsu yang hendak memproses ucapannya.

"_Wae_? Kenapa melihatku begitu? Aku–mph..."

"–Lebih baik kita cepat. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu," potong Yunho seraya membekap mulut kecil Jaejoong. Menghentikan pertengkaran yang pasti akan pecah antara Changmin, Jaejoong, dan Junsu. Meskipun, akan kehilangaan lagi _moment_ itu untuk berapa lama, tapi, pada cauca panas daerah Tropis Bali sangat tidak menyamankan untuk didengar.

Yang untungnya diikuti oleh yang lainnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri Yunho, jangan memeluk pinggangku. Aku malu... kita banyak dilihat orang."

"Hn," tanggap Yunho namun, tidak menikuti peringatan Jaejoong. Ia justru kian mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Eun Hye-_yah_... kau tahu kalau saat ini buatku yang terpenting dan utama adalah dirimu,"

"Jadi, anak kita tidak penting untukmu, huh? Ah, pasti kau berpikir karena anak kita kau tidak bisa melihat gadis-gadis Bali, kan? Dasar mata keranjang, jidat lapangan!"

"_Yah_! Lepaskan tanganmu, Chagmin-_ah_! Kau berniat merangkul atau mencekikku, _eoh_?"

"Hahaha...," entah untuk alasan apa, Changmin tergelak dengan suara yang amat keras.

"Jung Changmin!"

**.**

**.**

**All About YunJae In My Little Dream**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menyamankan tubuhnya diantara sela kaki Yunho yang terbuka lebar. Jemari tangannya yang saling bertautan dengan jemari tangan Yunho memeluk tubuhnya hangat. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lembut meraskan dagu Yunho yang nyaman berada diatas puncak kepalanya. Saat ia mendongak kearah belakang, ia mendapat sebuah kecupan hangat dibibir kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia menatap pada hamparan laut yang memntulkan warna Jingga dari Matahari yang hendak terbenam.

"Memikirkan masa depan–"

Jaejoong menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian menoleh pada Yunho karena _namja_ tampan itu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang masih menggantung. Ia justru hanya terdiam.

"–kita," ucap Yunho melanjutkan dengan sebuah seringai. Apalagi melihat sebuah semburat merah yang mewarnai wajah cantik Jaejoong. "Dan keluargaku, tentu saja," ucapnya lagi seraya menggigit gemas hidung bangir Jaejoong.

"_Aish_...," Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho dengan cukup keras. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersnyum malu. Mendengar kekehan dari Yunho yang terdengar begitu renyah.

Jaejoong maupun Yunho tidak membuka suaranya lagi. Membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka menyaksikan Metahari tenggelam. Mereka tersenyum manakala melihat Junsu dan Changmin yang saling bekejaran dan mencipratkan air terhadap satu sama lain dipantai. Saat kepala mereka menoleh kearah kanan, mereka melihat Yoochun dan Eun Hye yang saling berpelukan seperti yang tengah mereka lakukan. Mereka tersenyum begitu ringan.

Gurat bahagia terlukis dengan jelas diwajah mereka.  
Tak ada kesedihan lagi yang membayangi mata mereka.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku memikirkan masa depan kita–nanti," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba mengulangi apa yang tadi diucapkannya.

Jaejoong tidak banyak merubah posisinya. Ia hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan ucapan Yunho yang ia tahu belum selesai sampai disitu saja.

"Aku ingin masa depanku bersamamu. Aku dapat melewati masa laluku berkat kehadiranmu. Meskipun aku dapat melewatinya dengan cara lain tanpa kau–karena itu sudah bagian dari garis hidupku. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan memilihmu untuk menemaniku. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan adanya kebahagiaan lainnya yang Tuhan mungkin tawarkan padaku. Keberadaanmu sudah lebih dari cukup–lebih dari segalanya untukku."

"Huks... Yun..."

"Semuanya bagian dari mimpi untukku. Yah... Hanya sebatas mimpi. Mimpi buruk tentang kehancuran keluargaku telah belalu setelah menaggantikan mimpi-mimpi indah akan betapa lengkap dan harmonisnya keluargku," Yunho tersenyum, menyeka tetes bening yang mengalir dari mata besar Jaejoong. "Aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan apa yang akan terjadi kedepan selalu dengan keindahan dan kebahagiaan. Karena aku bukan Tuhan. Tapi, aku akan berusaha menjaga emosi dan hatiku agar aku dapat mencegah apa yang akan membuat kebahagiaan itu menjadi kesedihan.–untuk _umma_, untuk Changmin–dan untukmu."

Yunho menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jaejoong menegcup mata besar yang basah itu.

"Terima Kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaejoong_ie_...," ucapnya. Menarik telapak tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi bibir semerah _cherry_ itu kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut Yunho diatas bibirnya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher kokoh Yunho. Menarik _namja_ tampan itu mendekat padanya. Ia merasakan rasa asin air mata disela ciumannya dengan Yunho. Ia tersenyum dan membuka matanya, tangannya terjulur untuk mengahpus air mata yang mengalir dari mata musang Yunho.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong mengucap janji, untuk seterusnya, ia akan menjaga dan sepenuhnya menjadi tempat Yunho bersandar. Ia hanya akan membiarkan _namja_ tampan itu manngis karena tak mampu menahan rasa bahagianya–seperti saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Masih dalam bibir yang saling menempel, Jaejoong bmengucapkan kalimat; "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yunho."

Dan Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya. Untuk sesi ciuman yang kali ini mungkin akan sedikit lebih dalam. Namun, sedetik sebelum mata besar itu tertutup, Jaejoong justru menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Yunho. Mengacuhkan kerutan tidak suka dari wajah Yunho, mata Jaejoong justru menyipit tajam. Lengannya memeluk leher kokoh Yunho kian erat, sebelum matanya terbelalak lebar, kemudian...

"_YAH_! Jung Changmin! Mau kau bawa tangamu kemana, HAH?! Kau dan Junsu belum menikah!" pekiknya garang saat Changmin dan Junsu yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Yunho, tengah berciman dengan panas–sepertinya sangat panas–terlebih jika melihat tangan kanan Changmin yang telah berada diujung kaos yang tretutupi jaket warna putih yang Junsu kenakan–hendak masuk–untuk mengabsen apapun yang berada didalamnya.

Alasan mengapa Jaejoong menjeda ciumannya sendiri dengan Yunho.

"Jaejoong _hyung_...," Jaejoong membekap mulutnya sendiri kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah pada dada bidang Yunho mendengar geraman dari Changmin dan 'sesuatu' yang lembut bergerak disisi leher jenjangnya.

"Lalu kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" desis Changmin frustasi dan kesal pada Jaejoong. Ia menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang mengintipnya lewat bahu Yunho dengan takut-takut. Entah mengapa _namja_ cantik itu benar-benar sangat mengganggu. '_Padahal sedikit lagi,_' batinnya. Kapan lagi ia mendapatkan kesempatan seperti tadi. Junsu sudah berlari menjauh–mungkin begitu malu karena tertangkap basah tengah _make out_–pasti akan menghindarinya.

Bukankah lima hari lagi ia akan ke New York dan baru akan kembali enam bulan kemudian...?

"Ngh... Yun_nie_..."

"_Aish_... Junsu-_yah_!" Changmin akhirnya meninggalkan Jaejoong. Karena _namja_ cantik itu justru menjawab dengan sebuah desahan.

Che...

Changmin bersumpah, kalau Yunho sampai berhasil memasukan tangannya kedalam kaos Jaejoong, ia akan memutilasi ChangChang menjadi bagian kecil dan membuang boneka Gajah jelek kesayangan Jaejoong itu kedasar laut.

**END.  
(Beneran End lho... ^^V )**

**Balasan Review:****  
(****anjanr:**Tamat benerannya baru chapter ini, saengie... YunJae udah terlalu sering nikah, jadi nikah dari eonninya ditunda dulu.  
Ne, nangis. Eonni lagi emosional soalnya. *sobsob. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^ **), (****trilililili:**Terima kasih. Semoga endingnya suka,ne? Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****Himawari Ezuki:**hehe... ini baru benaran End. Kekeke. *plak.  
Ini ada kencan tapi, nikah dan NC nggak ada. Tapi, semoga suka, ne? Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****sirius:** Iya..., baru end dichapter ini, kok. ^^ Ini YunJae udah bahagia, kan? Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****meyy-chaan:**Ini tamat benerannya. Hehe... Ini udah jelas semuanya couplenya. Semoga suka, ne? ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****lipminnie:**Iya, namanya ff, jadi keajaiban bisa selalu terjadi. Kekeke... *pletak. Ini beneran ending. Semoga suka, ne? Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^ **), (****BlaueFEE:**MinSu jadi bumbu biar ada kesan aja. Disini lumayan banyak MinSunya, kan? Iya, HoMin udah saling memaafkan jadi semuanya bisa dihadapi. Ini ending yang sebenarnya. Semoga suka, ne? Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****dhian930715ELF:**Ini endingnya, semoga suka, ne? Iya, kan yang selalu mengerti keadaannya Yun si Jae. Jadi YunJae foreverlah. XD Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^ **), (****Milla Schiver:**Terima kasih. Iya ada typo, nanti saya edit kalau ada waktu. *halah sok. Chapter kemarin pengen di End. Tapi, emang udah ada Chapter 12 jadi, baru end sekarang. Semoga suka, ne? ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****AiiuRyeong9:**Eonni** s**udah cukup nyakitin keluarga Jung, jadi saya ingin mereka bahagia dichapter ini (mungkin keculai Changmin *duk). ^^ Ini beneran endingnya. Semoga suka, ne? ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^ **), (****shim minkyu:**Terima kasih. Ini ending yang sebenarnya, semoga suka, ne? ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^**), (****ichigo song(chap 10):**Dichapter ini semuanya sudah terjawab, kan?:)  
Iya, susah dan nyakitin. Jangan pernah nyoba pokoknya. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****LuCassiopeia:**Hehe, ini ending yang sebenarnya. Semoga suka, ne? ^^ YunJaenya belum nikah, tapi, kayaknya ada kalimat lamaran diatas. Iya nggak sih? Hehehe... Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** ), (****chy. Cassie:** Terima kasih. Ini ending yang sebenarnya. Semoga suka, ne? ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^**), (****SCM:**Inilah ending yang sebenarnya. Semoga suka, ne? . Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^** )**

_**Bagaimana, untuk Endingnya? Hehehe... semoga suka, ne? :)  
Karena cuma ini yang bisa saya tulis. Sesuai dengan yang saya rencanakan(?) dan pikirkan. ^^  
Semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian semua.  
Kalau msih berkenan, ada waktu dan kesempatan, sampai jumpa diff saya yang lain. ^^**_

_**Last; Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua bentuk apresiasi dari reader-deul. *bow**_


End file.
